Lying Lust
by RockPhunk144
Summary: STILL IN PROGRESS When Hermione defends Fred from expulsion, it leads to unreliable consequences - detention with the newest teacher - Percy Weasley. Will she forgive him for what he did last year? And what will she find out about him...
1. Nearly the End of the Year

Chapter 1 – Nearly the end of the year

The end of the 5th year was nearing an end, and everyone was extremely careful and sensitive with Harry, and I'm assuming you know why, because of course, Sirius, his godfather, had died, the only _kind_ one left of his family was gone.

Harry, Hermione and Ron were walking down the Grand Staircase, going down to dinner, when they came across Percy walking up. Ron scowled at him as he gradually came nearer to them.

'What are you doing here?' Ron sneered.

Percy only replied in a snidely way, 'I'm looking for Dumbledore for your information, now excuse me.'

Ron's eyes followed his snobbish figure as he trailed on up to the next floor.

'Bastard!' Ron muttered under his breath, 'Doesn't even have the decency to apologize to Harry!'

Of course, you probably also know why everyone hates Percy, he worked for the Ministry, being against Harry and arresting people who believed 'he' was back and forming committees against him.

They continued down the stairs, Harry hadn't spoken much since what recently happened, so in silence.

When they entered the Great Hall Harry took a seat next to Ginny and George, who was even being nice enough not to crack a joke especially for Harry, what a nice boy he is.

Later on, when everyone was in bed, Harry lay awake, staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking about Sirius (obviously), the plans Harry had to move in with him and be treated like a human, not an animal. That wasn't going to happen, he was stuck with the Durseley's for a lot longer. Sirius was the only one left of his family, well, the only nice one. And life was a lot different now.

In two days time Harry would be going back to the Dursely's for the summer. Well, there always is one bright side to it, he could wind up Dudley, that was the only advantage. He continued to think until finally he fell asleep...

Next morning he woke late, no-one was in the dorm but him, the sun was shining painfully bright into his eyes. He hoped he wasn't too late for breakfast. He looked at his bedside alarm clock, it was 10:18, breakfast finished at 9:45. He'd probably have to go to Hogsmeade then in order for some food. He quickly got dressed into some jeans and a T-Shirt and headed out of the dormitory. The common room was also deserted, no sign of Ron or Hermione. He headed out of the common room and down the Grand Staircase, which also appeared to be silent. _Where is everyone? _He wondered.

When he finally got outside, there were signs of life. Lots of people were on loungers and in shorts, and some people were even swimming in the lake. He couldn't see Ron or Hermione anywhere though, and after minutes of searching, finally decided he'd have to go into Hogsmeade on his own.

He headed out of the gates and walked on until he got there. He'd had to have breakfast in Hogsmeade a number of times before, but not on his own.

He knew just where to go to get some food, The Three Broomsticks, he did like Rosmerta's cooking. Hogsmeade was never too busy at this time of morning, it was busier towards midday, but he saw a few people from Hogwarts walking around, but none of them he knew well so didn't bother speaking to them. He got to the Three Broomsticks and walked inside. Rosmerta was taking orders from some people, who were...Ron and Hermione! They grinned at him brightly as they saw him come through the door, and this was enough of a gesture for him to sit with them (well duh!), Rosmerta smiled at him too,

'Harry!' They beamed

'Oh Harry dear I was wondering why you weren't here! They said you were still asleep, bless ya! You must be here for some breakfast?' said Rosmerta.

'Yeah, missed it at school,' Harry replied

'Well you sit down and I'll get you something. What would you like? Scrambled egg and bacon? Fried egg? Toast?'

He sat down in the spare seat with Ron and Hermione,

'Scrambled egg and bacon please.' he smiled back at her.

'Of course, so that's two butterbeers and scrambled egg and bacon' and she turned and walked off to the kitchen.

'Sorry we didn't wait for you mate, we didn't want to wake you though, and we didn't know when you were gonna get up,'

'It's alright, but how come you're here? We never come here at this time of the morning,'

'That's what I said to Ron, we _were _outside in the sun, but some fourth years kept splashing water at us on purpose, so we just came here instead.'

'Yeah well we bumped into Percy while we were outside, I don't even know why he's hanging around here and he won't tell us why either! He doesn't even have a right to be here anyway! Bloody git!'

'Well it's obviously not to apologize to Harry...'

'Yeah well even mum and dad are pissed off with him 'cause he won't even apologize to you Harry, dad won't even speak to him.'

'It's not only me he should apologize to, there are loads of other people that he accused,'

'I know but he didn't believe _you_, and also tried to arrest you too, he's supposed to be on your side!'

'Exactly, he's upset a lot of people including you, and is stuck up his own arse, sorry to talk about your brother like that, but it's true,'

'You can say it, I hate the bloody twat!'

Rosmerta came along with the butterbeers and Harry' breakfast at that moment, and the conversation ended.

'Here we are, love,' She said as placed Harry's food down, 'You get that down you, you must be starving!'

'Thanks Rosmerta.' he smiled, and she turned to take another order from a different table.

Hermione decided to change to subject.

'I can't believe it's almost summer again, we'll be going home tomorrow! You have to come round in this summer!' she said after a long gulp of butterbeer.

'Yeah, it would be good to get away from living with Percy, even for just a day!'

'Hopefully I can get around the Dursely's, getting away from Dudley would be nice,'

'I hope so, you've hardly ever come to mine!'

They continued their conversation until they finished their breakfast and butterbeers about ten minutes later. Hermione ended up paying, not because she was generous but because she was the only one that had remembered to bring money with her (which was lucky for Harry really, imagine if he didn't bump into them, he wouldn't have been in a very good situation!).

They didn't go straight back to Hogwarts, they wondered around Hogsmeade for a while, it was much more packed now, and just looked in the windows of shops, even though they couldn't buy anything, Hermione hadn't brought much money. Once they'd got fed up of this they went back to the castle.

They reached the gates to still find people outside in the sun, running around like maniacs, sunbathing or swimming, or...running around naked?! All three of their mouths dropped open. A seventh year boy was drawing attention to himself with his dingly dangly hanging out and shouting things like, 'Oooh look at me girls!' or grabbing his bits, swinging them round and singing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy it hurts' Everyone was laughing as he ran around in front of people, like entertaining an audience. He then started doing kung-fu with his bits, that's when McGonagall rushed outside, and everyone fell silent, but still trying to hold in their laughter.

'MR. KOVENWRIGHT PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AT ONCE!' She yelled.

'Hey McGonagall how's it hanging!' he said casually, and at once everyone burst into screams of laughter again.

'Come with me this instant!' she grabbed his hand, and began leading him inside, the way she was rushing and the stern look on her face obviously meant she was not amused. Everyone still continued laughing after him, and he quickly turned his head as he was walking off, giving a quick wink at the girls.

Ron started to chuckle, 'You can't blame him really, I s'pose you've got to make the most of the final days of your last year!'

Hermione gave him a shocked look, 'I hope you're not going to do something as outrageous as that, Ronald Weasley!' But he just continued laughing all the way to the castle.

At lunch time Harry, Ron, and Hermione all stayed in the castle, there was no point in going out again.

During lunch, Harry realised soon that Draco Malfoy was also there. He heard him laughing with Crabbe and Goyle, doing impressions of Harry when Sirius had died, 'Oh Sirius my poor Sirius I love you!' he impersonated with his pig headed laugh, all of his Slytherin mates burst into laughter. Harry felt anger rise up inside him, he clenched his fist even tighter around his knife and fork.

'Just ignore him, mate,' Ron whispered to him.

'He's just being his immature self,' said Hermione.

They both could see tears welling up in his eyes, but refused to let them see it.

Fred and George both saw what this was doing to Harry, so they both nodded to one another, stood up and said,

'We'll sort him out for you!' They scowled at Draco.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all saw them stand up and do this, just crying into fits of laughter even more.

'It's okay,' Harry mumbled 'you don't have to, nothing can sort him out.'

'Hey Fred, George, shame about your brother, and your crackpot of a father! What next for the crazy world of the Weasley's?' Draco yelled over to them through a laugh. They both realised there was nothing they could do to him without being seen by teachers, so thumped back down on the bench in fury.

'I'll get you, you little...' Fred whispered under his breath, but didn't seem to finish the sentence.

After lunch, Harry and Ron realised that they hadn't finished their packing and went straight upstairs to continue it, as they were leaving in the morning. Hermione decided to help them, as they would probably crumple everything up or forget things.

'Now Ron, have you made sure you have all your stationary equipment in there?'

'YES! For the last time!'

'Toothbrush?'

'Yes!'

'Hairbrush?'

'YES!'

'Underwear?'

'YES! For crying out loud! My head is going to explode in a minute!'

'Alright, alright, but don't blame me if you've forgotten something, now I've checked yours Harry, and you seem to have everything except Hedwig who should be back by tonight, so other than that we're done!'

The reason Hedwig was out was because Harry knew it necessary to remind the Dursley's about picking him up from the train station, as he guaranteed to himself they didn't know, neither would they care anyway, for most of the year they didn't even realise he existed.

'Look at the time!' Hermione babbled on, 'It's nearly five!'

All three went back downstairs, it had been a long day for them all and the sun was still out, it was time to enjoy the last few hours of the fifth year before going home for the summer.

A/N – Sorry if the chapter is a bit short – it is sort of like the introduction really! Anyway, I hope you found the naked guy bit funny, at least I did! Again, I apologize for the short chapter, it's just I had to write something for the beginning before I go into the main story soon!


	2. The End of Year Feast

Chapter 2 – The End of Year Feast

That evening, there was an end of year feast, like every year. Not that people found it boring, it's just it was a bit repetitive after a few years. Dumbledore would announce the winner of the house cup, and would follow by his hour long speech about 'fulfilling the dreams of tomorrow'.

'It's not that I don't respect the man, but honestly, we've heard it all before! We _know _that we should 'Conquer fear of previous events and keep up school enthusiasm! For crying out bloody loud!'

'I suppose it's why we can never get Malfoy off our backs because of his mention of 'unfortunate events', I wish he'd start talking about something else that doesn't have anything to do with me!'

'He's only trying to show some respect, Harry,'

'I know! But there are other people in this world apart from me!'

'Look, the main reason Malfoy hates us is nothing to do with Dumbledore's speeches, his whole family are followers of 'you know who' anyway!'

'He's right though, Hermione, Harry could win an award for the number of times he's been mentioned in his speeches!'

'He doesn't even say his name!'

'Yeah but it's pretty obvious that he's talking about him! Honestly, not trying to keep the privacy of others is he?'

'Oh shut up, Ron, you're just babbling on about a load of rubbish!'

'And these stupid pointy hats! Why the hell do we have to wear them?!'

'We burnt ours in our second year,' interrupted Fred, 'McGonagall went mad! She made us get new ones though.'

'They look like bloody party hats!' Ron moaned.

'Why are we talking about random subjects?!' Hermione demanded.

'Oh come on, Hermione! Lighten up a bit, why are you always so tense?'

'Yeah, you always seem to be edgy!'

'I'm not trying to be! I just...' She couldn't think of what to say, she knew it was true, but never understood why. Yes, maybe she should try and lighten up for the last day, stop being so primitive and mature.

'Alright then, maybe I will 'lighten up', as you say.'

Fred, George, Ron and Harry all gazed at each other for a second, before bursting into fits of laughter, 'What's funny about that?' she asked.

'You? Taking it easy?' But they continued to laugh and laugh, but Hermione didn't find it funny at all.

'You haven't given me an answer yet!' She protested.

'Well, the thing is it that it isn't physically possible for you to be fun!'

'You think I can't be fun?!' She persisted.

'We didn't say that, but in all honesty, you wouldn't _want_ to be fun, not that you can't!'

'Fine then! Try me!'

'Okay then,' said George, 'Let's give you an easy one for beginners to start with,' and he began to think carefully, then decided, 'I dare you to nick all four pairs of Mcgonagall's glasses, then in the morning you put them back in different random places, and she'll think she's losing her marbles!'

'Oh come on how is that going to work?!'

'Quite easily actually!'

'When I meant 'fun', I didn't mean dares!'

'What did you have in mind then, doing homework?'

She gave a deep sigh, she wasn't getting anywhere with this.

'Alright, but how am I supposed to do it? And how do you even know that she has four pairs?'

'We've been in detention with her about a million times, and when she's out of the room Fred and I find it a laugh going through all her drawers. Sometimes we even put a pair of thongs in them so she things people have been doing stuff in her office!'

'So I presume the glasses are in the drawers?'

'Yup! The only problem is getting the ones that she's wearing, so you'll have to do that when she's asleep.'

'What?!'

'God you treat it like her bedroom is a forbidden land! It's not that hard!'

'Look, I'm not going to do it, I don't have anything against Mcgonagall!'

'Well then it just goes to show that you don't know anything about having fun,' Ron said with a mouthful of chicken. Hermione gave a deep sigh again.

'Okay, but I'm using your invisibility cloak, Harry,'

'We can make exceptions for beginners,'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Just that because you're a beginner, you're allowed to use extra equipment like the invisibility cloak, for advanced people we wouldn't allow it.'

'Oh I probably won't do anything like this again, this is a one time thing,'

'Whatever, Hermione,' Laughed George. They continued their meal for another quarter of an hour or so, until Dumbledore stood up in front of everyone in the hall, which silenced, yes, it was time for his speech!

'Let's count how many times he mentions Harry!' Ron whispered to them all, Fred, George and Harry all nodded to this, with a little cheeky smile spreading across their faces. Hermione pretended to ignore their immaturity, but she also wondered, isn't Harry offended by this? Wouldn't he be upset that Ron could make up a joke about Dumbledore mentioning his late Godfather? Maybe Harry was just used to life now, never getting through a year without something dreadful happening. But she always wondered why he could make up jokes when his life was so terrible, and was at danger all the time? Dumbledore interrupted her train of thought with the beginning of his 'little' speech.

'The end of another year has come, some of you will be coming back next year, others will not. We say goodbye to our seventh years, and wish them best of luck to achieve their goals and reach their dreams. So from all the staff, we wish you good luck, and hope to one day be seeing you again,' All the staff began to applaud, as everyone else in the room followed, and as it gradually faded Dumbledore continued again, 'Now, there are others to congratulate, and I wish I could mention you all but the list is so long, so to everyone who have just done their O.W.L's, and others who have done exams, we congratulate on their splendid results, and I think you all know who you are, so lets give a round of applause for them,' And again, the who room was filled with claps until it faded, 'Now, on a more serious matter,'

'Here we go,' whispered Harry.

'it may have been a pleasant year for some, but for others, we must show our sympathy and kindness, even though we should treat each other like this all the time. Some of you may know what I'm talking about, and others may not,'

'One,' counted Ron.

'but I'm going to move on to another subject. All the staff are very pleased with how you have upholded the reputation of the school, and have been delighted with the enthusiasm of all workers throughout the year. We are pleased with how some of you have coped, and maintained a good mark, even through past events, and still show that it will never let the best of you down,'

'Two,' Harry muttered.

'and I hope that next year will be better than the last. Now, for those of you who work hard for good exam results, you will achieve it, but if you don't try, expect the very least of what you deserve. Some of you wonder why you fall so low with results, ask yourself, did I work hard? Remember the importance of it...' his speech continued on and on for what seemed like hours, but was really about ten minutes, when Harry started being mentioned again, 'Now I know some people find it hard to work when there is so much going on in their life, and these past years have not gone smoothly, but the staff and many pupils of the school are always on their side...'

'Three,' Ron laughed. Hermione had just about had enough of this,

'Look would you stop being so childish! I don't think the past events of Harry's life is something to laugh about!'

'Jeez Hermione! Try looking on the funny side of things for once, it'll be good for you!' Said Fred. All Hermione replied with was 'hmph!', and continued listening to Dumbledore's speech.

It felt like a million years had gone by and Dumbledore still hadn't finished his speech, great sighs filled the entire room from time to time when he sounded like it was coming to an end, but turned out he had another forty paragraphs to go. Then, after another hour (or so it seemed), it finally came to an end, 'I want you all to realise just how lucky you are, and should all work hard to achieve it!' He smiled. Everyone gave a weak applause because they were almost falling asleep by now. Just as he was stepping down from the podium from where he had performed his grand speech, he quickly stepped back up again, as if he'd just remembered something (which hopefully wasn't another 200 paragraphs) 'I've just remembered, I do have a small announcement to make...'

'Get ready for another 3 hours of dread!' Said Ron.

'Now, I'm sure you've all heard of Percy Weasley,'

This brought their attention from their faint trance, all of the Weasley's exchanged confused glances, but didn't have time to ask each other what was going on as Dumbledore continued to talk.

'Well, he is going to be working here as a part-time teacher and teaching assistant next year, and seeing as he will be part of the staff you are to treat him like you should with any other teacher, with respect and courtesy.'

'WHAT?!' All of the Weasley's yelled in astonishment. Surely...no, he can't! How can Dumbledore let this happen! He's a betrayer, a total moron!

Dumbledore quickly glanced in their direction, but continued just as easily, 'As I was saying, Mr. Weasley will be staying in the school quite often too, and as I told you, you will be treating him with the upmost respect, and if I don't see that there will be detention. Are there any other notices from members of staff?' All of the staff shook their heads, so then Dumbledore briefly said, 'Right then, I hope you all have a good summer, and if you have finished you may go, I will see you next year!' He smiled and stepped down.

But all of the Weasley's, including Harry, and even Hermione who was joining in, sat opened mouthed at each other, not quite understanding.

'No!'

'This can't happen!'

'He can't teach here!'

'Why didn't anyone tell us this?!' The four Weasley's all gasped.

'You've got to be bloody joking me!' Shouted Ron, slamming down his spoon.

Hermione and Harry stared at each other in shock,

'That's why he's been hanging around here so much!' Gasped Harry.

The others just didn't know what to say, but then Ginny spoke up,

'I think we should see Dumbledore about this!'

'Yeah you're right Ginny, in fact, why don't the bloody hell we see him now?!' Ron stormed up off his seat, along with the others and walked briskly up to Dumbledore. The whole of the hall was busy with babble, and people were clearing the room because they'd finished their meal, so it was hard to get through the crowd. As it turns out, Dumbledore was actually walking towards them, so they met in the middle.

'You're not telling me he's going be teaching all year! Are you having a laugh?! He's a moron-'

'Mr. Weasley please calm yourself,'

'No I won't be calm! Why on earth are you-'

'If you calm down I will explain,'

Ron decided to try and calm himself, although he was almost hyperventilating, along with all the other angry faces of the Weasley's.

'Now, I have decided to let your brother become part of the teaching staff next year for a very good reason-'

'But-' Ron interrupted.

'Do not think I don't know what he has done, and I realise he has betrayed you, but that does not restrict me from hiring him as part of the staff, and it doesn't to anyone else, either. Your brother could be a good example from his previous classwork and exam results and he is the sort of staff we require. 'I have forgiven Percy for what he has done, and maybe you should do the same, Mr. Weasley, he is your family, and I do not want to hear another word about it!'

'But-' All of them tried to get a word in.

'-Not another word!' his voice began to raise. After glaring at them with his beady eyes for mere moments, he began to walk away into the distance with the growing crowd, probably to his office. But they all just stood there in shock, how could Dumbledore say that to them? Percy was a traitor, he was supposed to be the good one of the family, but he didn't even support Harry.

'He's done it now! The man's lost his marbles!' Ron shouted.

Just then Draco Malfoy came bustling towards them, laughing with his mates, and it was obvious what he was laughing about.

'Oh dear, Weasley, It must be a terrible embarrassment to have a brother like Percy, but I suppose it runs in the family, I don't know about you but you must be so ashamed.'

'Oh put a sock in it Malfoy!' George blurted.

'Me? Why don't you? Oh wait, I forgot, you probably can't even afford one flimsy little sock, no wonder your family is such a failure!'

That was it, Fred had had enough, he lurched forward about to punch him right in the face but the others quickly grabbed him before he did. Draco held a smug little smirk on his face, turned on his heel and walked to the exit.

'You're better than him, Fred, just let it go,' But Fred still held an infuriatingly angry look on his face as Draco constantly poured out laughter from himself as he walked to the door.

To calm down the four Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione decided to stroll around the grounds, it was only nine – thirty, but it was dark. They tried not to let the news of Percy ruin their last night before the summer, but it was so hard. They found the grounds boring after a few minutes, so decided to get some butterbeers at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade to help them feel better. After five minutes walk, Ginny was beginning to get cold, her teeth were chattering and was cuffing her hands in her sleeves. George wrapped his arm around her to keep her warm, but luckily it wasn't too much further to Hogsmeade.

They finally got to Hogsmeade, and there were actually quite a few people there, not too many though.

After having their butterbeers along with a nice long chat, they decided to walk further into Hogsmeade. In fact, they walked so far that they came to a completely deserted spot, where there were only two shops. There was a pier there, and Harry realised that not in the entire time of Hogwarts had they ever been here. They walked down on the sand, skimmed their feet in the sea, and messed around, totally forgetting about what happened tonight. Until Harry and the others noticed something, there was someone else on the beach too. He was walking by the ocean, getting nearer and nearer to them until they could see who he was...Percy. They were furious, it all came back to them. Within a split second, they found themselves storming towards him, George leading. Percy realised this but didn't attempt to defend himself or run, he simply stopped in his tracks. They got nearer and nearer and when they reached him George pushed him in the chest so hard he almost fell backwards.

'So, you're going be a teaching at Hogwarts next year! Didn't bother mentioning that to us did you?! Might have told your own family!'

'Why is it vital that you know every move I make in my life?' He replied sternly.

'Why?! Cause every move you make is wrong! You arsehole! No wonder Dad hates you!' But as soon as George said that, Percy instantly pulled out his wand, pointing it at all six of them. But George just lowered his voice a little. 'Ah, I see now,' George began to laugh, 'this is because Dad wants you out, and you don't have anywhere to live, ha! I see! So you just thought you'd come and live at school where everyone can see what a selfish arsehole you are?!'

'Hold your tongue, George!' Said Percy through gritted teeth, he looked like he was going to explode at any minute, and he pointed his wand even more towards George.

'You know what Percy, why should he shut up, no-one here is on your side, so no-one is here to defend you. Leave him alone.' But he turned his wand on Fred.

'Right then, if that's the way it's going to be!' George and Fred both reached for their wands, but in a flash, Percy hammered the air with his wand and the twins went flying into the air, landing on their backsides nearly a metre away from them. Ginny screamed as this happened, and immediately ran to their aid.

'How can you do this?!' She screamed at Percy, with tears beginning to stream down her face. Fred and George were starting to regain their consciousness, and before you could say anything George quickly reached for his wand and yelled 'EXPELLIARMUS!' and Percy's wand flew straight out of his hand.

Ginny began to scream even more, Hermione ran to her side to comfort her, and put her arm around her.

'Percy please stop it! Can't you see what this is doing to her?!'

Percy only gave the biggest scowl of all to Hermione, they weren't getting anywhere at all with trying to calm him down. Fred and George stood up, shook the sand off their clothes and yelled back at him,

'You bastard! What the hell has got into you?!'

'You've gone mental!' Ron yelled.

'It is my business, what I do with my life and is no concern of yours!'

'They're only saying it because they care, Percy!' said Harry.

'Well thank you very much but I can handle my own life!'

'No you can't! Why can't you just admit you were wrong in the first place! It's not hard!'

'I have nothing to admit, and if you don't mind this is none of your business!'

'It is our bloody business!' Screamed Ron, 'Do you want dad to hate you for the rest of your life?!'

Percy fell silent, not knowing what to say next, all he did, was reach for his wand, pushed right through them, shoving them out of the way, and stormed all the way down the beach, not saying another word.

'Yeah that's right! RUN AWAY YOU BLOODY PRAT!' Fred yelled after him. But this was the wrong thing to say, Percy quickly stormed back around and yelled 'STUPEFY!' Fred immediately flew backwards again, falling into unconsciousness. Percy then turned back around and continued to storm down the beach, no-one said another word to him.

'FRED!' They dashed over to Fred, lightly tapping his face to wake him. Ginny has tears streaming down her face, Hermione was comforting her.

'How could he do this?!' Shouted Ron, his voice sounded like there was a lump in it.

'Fred! Are you okay?! Can you hear me!' Ginny frantically tapped his face, but he was still unconscious.

'He won't come round for another forty minutes,' said Hermione, examining George, 'He should be okay, though,'

'I can't believe he did that! He's our family! How could he treat his own brother like this?'

'Dad's gonna kill him!'

'Not before I do!'

'I think we should just go back, he's needs to go to the hospital wing,' Cried Ginny.

'Okay, we'll all need to help each other carry him, but I'll just do a charm to lighten his body weight so it will be easier,' Hermione took her wand out of her coat pocket and conjured a quick charm on Fred, a tiny blue light quickly flashed from her wand and onto Fred, then disappeared. 'Right, hopefully he'll be a bit lighter. How are we going to carry him?'

'Why don't some of us take him one side, and the others the other side, that sounds the easiest way,' said Harry. Everyone agreed. Ginny, Harry and George took one side, and Ron and Hermione took the other. They steadily, and effortlessly picked his body up, and began to walk back to the castle, it was very dark by now.

It took a bit longer to get back to the castle because of carrying Fred, but they all worked together. When they arrived back at Hogwarts, the grounds were completely silent, and they all had the slightest feeling that they shouldn't have gone out,

'Does anyone have the feeling that we shouldn't have gone out?' asked Hermione.

'We're going to get killed if we're seen!' Ron panicked, 'It's against the rules to go out after six! Oh bloody hell! Why didn't we remember?!'

'It doesn't matter! We've still got to get Fred to the hospital wing!'

But everyone silenced, a disagreeing silence, surely there wasn't any need? Percy couldn't have done that much damage, could he?

'I think we should just take him to the common room, and if he doesn't come round in an hour we should take him to the common room,' George suggested.

'Right then, just one slight problem,' said Ron. Everyone waited for him to continue, 'How the hell are we going to get him around the castle without someone seeing?!' He raised his voice.

'Shhhh!' Everyone else said at the same time.

'Well for one thing yelling at the top of your voice! Calm down Ron!' Hermione panicked.

'If only I had my cloak with me, it would have been easier...' said Harry.

'Oh, that's brilliant! Got any more suggestions that you don't have?! It's a great help to us that you don't have it with you –' at that moment Hermione quickly clasped a hand round Ron's mouth to shut him up.

'Shhh! I think I can hear someone!' she flapped. Everyone listened intently.

'Who's out here?!' yelled a voice in the distance.

'Bloody hell!'

'HIDE! Don't just stand around!' So they all gripped onto Fred tight and ran as fast as they could, and discovered a dark enough place to hide round the back of the building until there was the all clear.

'Here! Hurry!' They all laid down on the ground, including Fred, trying to lie as low and close together as possible.

'I heard someone out here! I'll find you! You should be in bed!' The voice was getting nearer and nearer, they were bound to be seen! They knew that voice! It was Snape's! _Oh bugger!_ Everyone thought.

'Now what do we do?'

Snape was getting nearer, they could hear him, the only option was to run.

'I think we've got to make a run for it while we can,' So they all got up, picked up Fred, and George decided to keep a look out for the right time.

'Okay, when I say go –'

'AAACHOOO!' Ron gave the loudest sneeze in entire history, it wasn't long before they heard,

'I know you're out here! Show yourselves! I heard someone sneeze!'

'GO!'

They had no time to argue, they ran and ran as fast as they could, desperate not to be caught, when they eventually made it to the door, pulled it open and ran in, they realised they weren't safe yet, they still had to make it up the Grand Staircase in the hope that no-one was there.

'Come on! Don't stop!' They continued to run, they got to the staircase and forced their feet up the stairs, even though this wasn't exactly being discreet.

Three, four, five floors, six, seven! Finally!

'Osiwaldo,' Hermione said hesistantly, but the portrait willingly let them in, though concerned,

'What on Earth has happened to that poor boy?!' she said loudly.

'We'll explain tomorrow! We've got to get him in here without being seen!'

'I'll have you know young lady, I have the right mind to inform your dorm mistress about this!'

'We didn't do this! He'll be fine! We've got to get in!'

'Right then, but I want an explanation tomorrow or I shall tell professor McGonagall!'

'Thank you!' And they all passed into the Gryffindor common room.

They carried him over to the sofa and laid him on it, then George burst out,

'Why the hell did you have to sneeze so loud?! We could have been killed by Snape!'

'It's not my fault! I can't help it when I need to sneeze!'

'Yeah well it's your fault anyway, if you weren't shouting at the top of your voice we wouldn't have been in that mess anyway!'

'Stop it!' Ginny interrupted, 'Your going to wake someone! We didn't get caught anyway!'

The two angry boys tried calming themselves, it was quite distressing for the rest of them, having to hear these arguments all the time.

Ginny was kneeling beside Fred, lightly tapping him in the hope he'd regain consciousness.

'Ginny, that's not going to work, he'll only come back once the spell has worn off...' said Hermione, kneeling beside him. She knew Hermione was right, so gave up.

'He will come round soon won't he?' She trembled.

'Of course he will,' Hermione smiled, 'He'll be back to normal in about...' Hermione looked at her watch, estimating the time he was stupefied, how strong the spell is and how long roughly he's been unconscious, 'ten minutes.'

'Well I'm not going to bed until he's back to consciousness,' Said George, sitting in an armchair.

'We're all staying up.' Ginny confirmed, not asked.

It was nearly eleven, the common room was dark but the fire still blazed weakly in the grate, Fred had been unconscious for almost an hour, he was supposed to be awake twenty minutes ago. The common room was still quiet and dark. They were all asleep. Hermione and Ginny were snoozing, leaning on Fred's arm. George asleep in the armchair. Harry and Ron both spread out in random places on the floor. Just then, George's eyes slowly opened, waking up, he was wondering where he was and how he got there, and then he remembered. They'd been sitting in the common room because they were waiting for Fred to wake up from his unconsciousness, who should be awake by now...but he wasn't.

'God Percy's spell must have been strong...' he quietly whispered to himself. He got up from his chair, and crept over to Ginny who was sleeping soundly beside Fred. He crouched down next to her and lightly tapped her arm, 'Ginny!' he whispered, 'Ginny! Wake up!' Ginny groaned slightly as she realised she was being woken up, but still had her eyes closed, she was half awake at least. 'Ginny!' He said a bit louder, but still she slept. He wasn't getting anywhere. He took his wand out of his pocket, pointed it at her ear, and flicked it a little. It made a terrible popping sound that made her jump in fright.

'AH!' She gasped, 'Oh! It's just you Fred!' She breathed in relief.

'Fred's not awake! What are we going to do?' He asked his sister. Ginny hadn't realised this yet, and turned to her unconscious brother.

'Oh crap...'

Just then Harry and Ron woke up to the sound of their voices, and panicked as they realised they had fallen asleep.

'Oh God! How long have we been asleep?'

'Is Fred awake yet?'

'No, Percy's spell must have been really strong...' They were hoping that he would have been up by now, so that they didn't have to take him to the hospital wing and get in deep do-do. Then they realised that they wouldn't have to if Hermione was asleep, which she still was, without her nagging and convincing then that they should.

'No-one wake her! Then we won't have to take him to the hospital wing!'

'George!' Ginny wailed

'Look I'm not getting into trouble with that old bat! And the rest of the teachers! Do you want them to find out we sneaked off?'

'This could be serious!'

'He's still breathing! He's fine Gin, Percy's spell was just a bit strong so that's why it's lasting longer!'

'How do you know that?!'

Hermione then woke up, 'What are you two babbling about?' she groaned, her eyes scrunched shut, trying to open.

'Well done!' George huffed.

'Well done what?' said Hermione, confused, but then she noticed the still unconscious Fred. 'Oh my God! We've got to get him to the hospital wing!'

'Great! This is all your fault Ginny!'

'Me! Who suggested going out to Hogsmeade! We wouldn't have been in this mess if we didn't!'

'It's not my fault we ran into Percy!'

'Who was the one that started winding him up until he exploded!'

'It was Fred who put his foot in it!'

'Put a cork in it you two!'

'Keep your nose out of this, Ron!' George turned to Ron, his face angered. But Ron only looked confused.

'I didn't say anything...' he said, puzzled.

'Huh?' George began to look confused, then he realised that it wasn't Ron's voice telling them to put a cork in it, 'But if it wasn't you then...' They all turned to face Fred, smiles beginning to grow on their faces. Fred's eyes were still closed but his smiled was breaking into a laugh.

'FRED!' They all shouted in joy, his eyes snapped open, and was greeted by his twin brother and sister climbing all over him in a great hug.

'Fred!' Ginny repeated, 'Do you feel okay?'

'I'm fine, what happened to Percy? Please tell me the police came along and arrested him, that would be hilarious!'

'No, got away with it...this time!' George smiled.

'Damn!'

They all laughed, even though Fred had been unconscious for an hour, it seemed like he was gone for years. 'So tell me,' he continued, 'What happened after I was stupefied?, at least I think that's what he cast at me.'

'Oh, we only had to carry you back, get to the school grounds, think about whether we should take you to the hospital wing, but suddenly hear Snape shouting saying he could hear someone, had to hide behind the back of the castle, sneak in without being spotted, played trivia with the portrait woman then got here, put you on the sofa, fell asleep, woke up to find you still unconscious, worried frantically, then that's where you came in basically!'

'Wow, I was involved in all of this!' he laughed.

'Yeah, it wasn't exactly easy trying to sneak an unconscious person into school! Especially when we'd been out after hours!'

'I can't believe we forgot that!' Hermione chipped in, 'I bet all the teachers knew about this!'

'Don't be paranoid, Hermione!' Harry laughed.

'Look, shouldn't we be getting to bed? Yeah it's great to have Fred back but I think we should really get some sleep.' Yawned Ginny.

'You're the one that starting crying over me!' Fred snorted, Ginny gave him a joking – like scowl.

'She's right, we have to get up early tomorrow.'

Fred got up from the sofa and stretched, the others followed.

'Night you lot,' Said Ginny.

'Night,' Hermione smiled at them. The two girls began to make their way over to the staircase that leads to the girls dorms, when Fred said to Ginny,

'Oh, and Ginny,' She turned to face him, 'try not to have too many traumatic nightmares about me being viciously attacked by Percy, will you?' He laughed. Ginny gave him a rude finger gesture, laughed, and turned back around and up the staircase, until the faint footsteps had finally faded away.

'Night Fred, night George,' waved Ron, as he trundled up his staircase.

Harry gave a brief little wave at them both as he followed Ron.

Fred and George were left to go to the boys senior dormitory. It was always quite awkward between them, even though they were close brothers, the more simple things, such as even hugging, were difficult. Fred turned to face George, he sighed, and reached out his arms to bring him into a tight hug, George accepted this. They patted each other on the back several times, like guys do when they hug, until they finally let go.

'I did worry Fred, I really did, you don't know how –'

'I know,' Fred laughed, 'I saw it in your face,' George laughed in return, suddenly it got a lot easier between them.

'Come on then, lets go,' Said Fred, leading him to the senior boys dormitory, 'Oh, and by the way, what did actually happen to Percy?'

'Ran off after he stunned you, bloody prathead!'

Fred just laughed as they continued to make their way to their dormitory, it had been the craziest day of their lives.

Fred was back to normal again, yeah, it seems a bit dramatic as he was only unconscious for an hour, but it worried George even more than the others, he was the only brother he could relate too, well, they were twins!

But for once in his life, George had actually had some emotion, instead of cracking a joke about it to himself. And even though he tried to deny it by hiding it, for once George had actually cared about one of the most important people in his life.

A/N – awww I hope you liked the ending of that chapter! George cared about his brother, how sweet! I hope you're just as excited as I am for the next chapter!


	3. So long for the Summer!

Chapter 3 – So long for the summer

Chapter 3 – So long for the summer!

Harry woke early the next morning, but he didn't realise it was quite as early as he had predicted. It was four twenty one! He sat up in bed, looking over at the others asleep in their bed, Ron snoring as loud as he possibly could, Neville open mouthed, drooling onto his pillow. Surprisingly, Harry didn't feel tired at all, he felt quite refreshed from his sleep, which is strange because he went to bed late. Thinking this was probably all in his mind that he wasn't tired, he fell back onto his pillow and shut his eyes. He tossed and turned and fidgeted, trying to prove to himself that he could get to sleep, when he lost all hope. He grumpily flung back his sheets and stepped out of bed, grabbing his wand (it was vital you took it everywhere with you in Hogwarts, especially if you're Harry Potter!), and tip toeing as he got to the stairs that lead down to the common room. He was still in his pyjamas; there was really no need to change at this hour. The common room was silent, but there was a faint, dim light shining through the windows of the early sunrise. Harry didn't know what to do with himself; he couldn't just sit there until everyone else woke up. He thought to himself, and then it occurred to him that his favourite thing to do when everyone was asleep was look at his Marauders Map; it was quite a strange habit and seemed a bit stalkerish (if that's even a word).

'Accio Map!' He flourished his wand, and the map came zooming towards him in seconds. He eagerly unfolded the map with the words 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good', but didn't understand why he was so eager, as probably everyone in the school would be asleep, so there really wouldn't be anything interesting to look at. The little sketches of the school building appeared on the yellow stained parchment, Harry examined it very carefully. He saw Moaning Mytle's name stroll around the girls bathroom on the second floor, but that was the only interesting thing he saw, everyone else's name remained stationary in the dormitories, he was the only one in the school that was awake. _I give up! _He thought to himself, and was about to shut the map in sulkiness when his eye suddenly got caught on a name that drifted off the page under a folded piece. He quickly unfolded the parchment to reveal the name of whoever it was pacing around the castle. It was Percy! He had to tell Ron! He was confused, yet not surprised that he was strolling around, but wasn't he supposed to start work _next _year? Harry exited the common room, back up the dormitory stairs and tiptoed over to Ron, shaking his arm hastily as he attempted to wake him.

'Ron! C'mon don't do this! Wake up!' he gripped his arm a little tighter.

'What?' Ron groaned, his eyes still shut.

'You've got to have a look at this!'

'Show me in the morning…' his voice started to get quieter, wanting to sleep.

'I can't, you've got to see it now!'

'WHAT THEN?!' Ron sat up, giving Harry a bit of a surprise. Harry just shoved the map in Ron's face. Ron didn't react to seeing Percy's name on the map, just gave Harry an evil look. 'You wake me up at this time just to show me this?!'

'I thought you wanted to know! Why is he even here?'

'Oh I don't know! Go back to bed Harry!' Ron groaned again, falling back onto his bed, and shutting his eyes. Within a few seconds, you could hear snoring again. Harry wondered how it was possible to fall asleep that fast, but realised he wasn't getting anywhere with Ron.

Harry began to feel tired again, so took Ron's advice and went back to bed, deciding not to bother him again. And in minutes Harry fell back to sleep.

'What do you suppose dad's got in store for us when we get home? Talking radiator?' Said Fred at breakfast that morning.

'As long as it's not that dreadful vending machine that gives you whatever you want like last time!' Ginny shivered, remembering last summer when the place nearly overflowed with chocolate bars and toffees as it constantly spat them out all in one go.

'Yeah well that was Fred's fault it went haywire, if you didn't keep telling it 250 times in a row that you wanted ton-tongue toffee it wouldn't have had chocolate bar diarrhoea!'

'That was George's fault too!' Fred stifled a laugh, thinking of the look on his dad's face when he saw the carpet was barely visible beneath the six foot high swamp of sweets.

'God dad's face was funny!' George burst into laughter.

'Well whatever it is I hope it's useful!' Said Ron.

'Nothing dad ever puts a charm on is useful!' Ginny laughed.

'Yeah you're right, knowing dad it's probably an exploding calculator!'

'What would we want with one of those?'

'I don't know do I!'

'Alright, alright!'

Just then, interrupting their random conversation, enjoying themselves with their laughter, Percy Weasley bustled into the hall. His face was snobby and he strutted in as if he owned the place. The Weasley's wondered why it had to be _their _family that was crazy, why did someone from their family have to teach here, why not someone else? Percy strutted past them, pretending to ignore their scowls they passed at him.

"Cough cough' arsehole!' muttered Fred, pretending to cough while he said it.

'Look Fred if you keep putting your foot in it you'll end up like you did last night!' Said Hermione.

'Yeah Fred!' George snorted.

'In case you haven't realised George, I remember what you said so emotionally to me last night!' Fred retorted jokingly. George flustered a bit, remembering that he told him he was worried about him, actually showing some emotion for once. He didn't want the others to know he showed this for the fear of his joking reputation to go out of the window.

'What? What did he say?' Asked Ginny, confused.

'Nothing! Look, he's talking to Snape at the staff table! What gives him the right to go up there?!' The others were confused as to why George had changed the subject so quickly, but accepted it when Harry spoke.

'Well he technically works here now! I saw him on the Marauders Map this morning, George,'

'Really? When?' Said George, startled.

'I was up at about five-ish, and when I'm bored I look at the map, he was on there strolling around the castle.'

'Why the hell would he be walking around at five in the morning?' Interrupted Ron.

'I showed it to you this morning, Ron! You woke up and then went back to sleep!'

'Did you? Well I can't remember…'

'Well you probably weren't awake properly!'

'Alright, alright I believe you!'

'Maybe he sleepwalks?' Suggested Hermione.

'I don't think so, he's never done it before…'

'Perhaps a secret meeting with his imaginary girlfriend!' Fred laughed, 'I've just had the most horrible image of Percy snogging!'

Everyone thought for a moment what it would look like, then a great outburst of 'Eurgh!' came from three of the Weasley's, the twins and Ron.

'He's still talking to Snape!' Said Harry.

'Didn't know he was also a member of the Snape club,' But at that moment Percy and Snape's conversation ended, and immediately, as if he could sense it, Snape snapped his glare in their direction, their eyes locked, and the slightest feeling of 'Uh-oh…' fell upon them.

Snape stood up from his chair, made his way around the staff table and marched down the hall to where they were sitting. The others all pretended to ignore him, as if they knew nothing about the fact he was coming straight to them, but was useless when he almost raged, standing directly behind Ron,

'Did you think you could get away with sneaking out of the school grounds?!' Despite his shouting, the hall at breakfast was still full of babble and chatter of all the students, he was obviously quite annoyed that no-one focused their attention on him.

'Oh sorry are you talking to us?' Said Fred, sarcastically.

'Don't be so rude Mr. Weasley! Detention as from next year!' The others looked frightened, it's not nice being shouted at by Snape, 'Now, you should know the rules by now! No leaving the school grounds after six! Going all the way down to the pier in Hogsmeade is just outrageous! Then sneaking back into the castle, thinking you could somehow fool me!'

'But – '

' – Don't lie to me! I heard all of you last night in the school grounds! Detention for all of you next year! You children should consider yourselves lucky!' And with that, he turned on his heel in a fury, and marched back up to the staff table. Percy was now in one of the staff seats, treating himself like a King.

They were open mouthed in shock, staring at each other for mere seconds when they all said 'Percy!' at the same time. That was what he was talking to Snape about, dobbing them in.

'Percy – 1, Us – 0…' sighed Ron, realising that it is impossible to beat Percy.

'I'll tell him what's outrageous! Getting stupified!' Furied Hermione, 'Absolutely childish!'

'Oh, don't worry – we'll get him back!' Brightened George, but they could tell he was bothered by Percy.

'Face it! You can't win against Percy now that he's a teacher here!'

'But he didn't even have the decency to apologize to Fred! He should be getting detention! Or get fired!' Hermione continued to anger.

'Yeah well do you think they'd believe us if we told them? They'd think we're just trying to get rid of the bastard.'

'I can't believe we have detention!' Whined Hermione, thinking of the endless hours of boredom with Snape, 'Perfect way to start a new year!' She said sarcastically.

'We've had worse!' Smiled George, as if he were proud that he'd been in detention since the day he stepped a foot into Hogwarts.

'Well it's different for you!'

'How? That's a bit sceptical, do you agree Fred?'

'Yeah, George, I think Hermione has the impression that it doesn't matter as long as she's alright,'

'Oh shut up!' Fred and George just sniggered. Harry looked at his watch, it was nearly nine and the train leaves at nine thirty, they'd better get a move on.

'Come on, we'd better get ready, the train leaves in half an hour,'

'Oh, okay,' said Hermione, stepping off the bench along with Harry.

'I'll catch up in a bit, I still want seconds,' Said Ron, filling his plate with a second helping of scrambled egg, bacon and beans.

'Us too,' Said Fred and George, repeating Ron's actions.

'Oh, okay, but be quick.' Replied Hermione. Ginny got up and followed Harry and Hermione, leaving the other Weasley's to stuff themselves.

It was nine twenty – five, and there was still no sign of Fred, George and Ron.

'Where _are_ they? It can't take this long to eat breakfast!'

'Well they better hurry up! The train leaves in five minutes!' Said Harry, becoming a bit agitated that they were taking so long. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all standing in the empty Entrance Hall, while everyone else had gone down to where the train was leaving.

'Look we have to go!' Ginny also agitated, 'We're going to miss the train! They might be down there already!'

Hermione and Harry sighed, they _were _going to miss it, they'd have to run to get down there.

'Okay, c'mon, we'll have to run,' Harry lead out of the Castle, following close on his heels were Hermione and Ginny, and Harry was just opening the door when –

'Harry! Wait!' They turned to find Fred, George and Ron laughing their heart out as they stumbled towards them, giving each other high fives.

'Hurry up! We've got to go!' But they just continued to wet themselves, Ron was laughing so much he felt faint and dropped to the floor, banging his fists to the joke he was laughing about.

'What are you laughing about?' Hermione said hesitantly, checking her watch, they were going to miss it if they didn't go now! Fred tried to speak, but he was laughing so much that words were impossible.

'Look we're going so if you miss the train that'll be your problem!' And the three ran out of the castle,

'Hang – on!' George gasped, trying to get a word in-between his laughter. The other three followed, sprinting as fast as they could but they were gasping for breath, laughing and running at the same time. They didn't even offer to hold their suitcases that Hermione, Harry and Ginny had so kindly picked up from their dormitories as they didn't show up until now.

'Did – you see – his – FACE!' Fred cried out in laughter.

'PRICELESS!'

But the others just ignored them; they were more worried about getting to the train on time than whatever they were laughing about. It didn't take long before they got to the train station, the other three still laughing their heart out. Their faces were hot and flustered, from both laughing so much and from running.

'A thank you might be nice!' Angered Ginny, as she loaded _their _bags onto the train, 'Look, whatever practical joke you're laughing about nearly made us miss the train!'

'You've – got – to – hear this!' Ron panted, catching his breath from running and laughing. Harry became a bit more light hearted, he did actually want to hear what they'd done.

'Well tell us on the train then!' She still infuriated.

When they'd found an empty cabin on the train, they all sat in it together, the other three still gasping with laughter. The train began to start moving just as they got on it while they were finding a place, so they were lucky really they got there when they did.

'Right,' Fred began, 'we found out where Percy's room is, and the thing is, we didn't actually eat the seconds we got, tell him George – ' he couldn't continue because he was laughing again.

'Well, first of all we put mine and Ron's food all over the bed, the duvet, the sheets, and some on the wallpaper, then we put Fred's plate on top of the door, leaving it open slightly – '

'Then we hid round the corner outside his room,' continued Ron, 'And so when he opened it all the food fell on him! And you should have seen the look on his face when he saw the rest of the room, despite having it all over his face!'

'Haha!' They all high fived each other once again.

'And – you – should have – HEARD him! "WHO DID THIS?! GET OUT HERE NOW FRED!" He bloody screamed at the top of his voice, and then that's when we ran off!'

The others burst into laughter, even though it had made them late for the train, it was worth it to hear that! Even though Hermione was laughing, she felt slightly guilty for it. Percy may have done wrong but…well it was just a little mean. But she also thought that he deserved it in a way, there was no reason for him to dob them in like that, so maybe he asked for it.

'You're going to be in so much trouble!' Ginny laughed.

'Oh well, we've still got plenty more! Especially the, say it with me Fred,' Fred knew exactly what he was talking about, so said the word with him, '"_The Secret weaaaapon"' _They said together in a scary tone, raising their hands up and wrinkling their fingers as if it were a ghost story.

'Oh my God, Fred! You _can't!_ You don't mean – '

'That's right, Ginny, _that _thing.' Ginny covered her hands over her mouth and laughed in a you've-got-to-be-joking way.

'What _are _you going on about?' Asked Harry concernedly.

'Oh, you'll find out in time, you'll see…' they looked at each other cunningly, a great plan obviously up their sleeves.

'Oh come on, tell us!' Demanded Hermione.

'The authority is only allowed between George and I, sorry!'

'Then how come Ginny seems to know?' Asked Ron, 'I should know too if she gets to!'

'Ginny and I made a deal about…something…'

'What are you going on about?!'

'What Fred is trying to say is – ' George began.

'Oh don't tell them!' Fred buried his head in his hands as George told them Fred's shameful secret. George burst out laughing, nothing was going to stop him.

'- He's saying that Ginny walked in on him and Katie Bell having sex while Mum and Dad were away in the Christmas holidays last year, and had specifically asked them _not _to have a house party while they were gone – ' Ginny suddenly burst into fits of laughter, reminded of the images she saw of Fred and Katie. 'Well, Ginny agreed with having a party, since Percy was actually out of the house for once, but threatened to tell Angelina that Fred had been doing it with other girls when she saw them – _And_ Angelina was in the house at the time but had no idea!'

'That might have been a bit more than we wanted to know George!'

'Look, you asked, and I'm telling you!'

'Yeah well this has something to do with Ginny knowing about 'the secret weapon' because?...'

'Alright I'm getting to that! Fred basically asked her not to tell Angelina if we showed her our newest and most improved device, and she seemed to buy the bribe for some strange reason, the end!'

'Did you have to go into every detail? Why didn't you just say that last sentence?!' Asked Fred, ashamed.

'Because they wouldn't have understood, all kiddies have to learn about the birds and the bees someday!'

'I can't believe you did that! You mean that house party we had last year? That one with that fat kid from the second year?'

'Yes, Ron! We did only have _one _house party last Christmas! And I still haven't worked out why that kid was there, it's truly a mystery!'

Ron gave a wolf-whistle at Fred, 'what the hell is Angelina doing with you then?!'

'Look, I was partly drunk, okay! She never found out and it's all in the past!' Retorted Fred, but was no use.

'It sounded like you were drunk with the noises you were making!' Laughed Ginny.

'Oooooooh' Everyone commented apart from Fred.

'Being a bad boy, were you Fred?' Hermione also laughed.

'I know! It was bloody mistake and I haven't done it again! Satisfied?' He flushed red.

'I think you're just covering up the fact that you liked it, Fred!' Ginny Teased.

'Come on, Fred, don't be ashamed!' Harry joined in.

'I didn't, she wasn't that good anyway!'

Everyone else gasped.

'Ooooh going into the description of what it was like now, are we? Tell us more!'

'No – I didn't mean – oh just shut up!' He flustered even more red.

'Ginny I can't believe you chose not to tell Angelina just because you were shown this stupid thing!' Ron protested.

'It's quite a clever invention actually!' Said George, not taking any insults about their clever device.

'Well I can't believe Angelina didn't find out anyway with the thumping sounds you were making all through the floorboards!'

'That was probably the beat of the music! The house is three floors high remember?!'

'Yeah well the floorboards are as thin as paper, I'm surprised you didn't break through them with the way you – '

' –Anything from the trolley dears?' The trolley lady suddenly interrupted, standing beside their compartment with the whole array of sweets, chocolate frogs, liquorice wands, and every sweet you could ever dream of.

'Oh erm…' Said Harry, standing up and walking over to the old lady, his hand in his pocket, fishing out some money. 'Anyone want anything while I'm up?' Nobody replied, obviously not then, 'Oh, well I'll have a chocolate frog and a levitating jawbreaker,' he said, handing over the money, as she did in return with the sweets.

'Thank you very much dear.' she replied as she continued on to the next carriage. Harry took his seat again in the compartment, and realised that no-one spoke again of Fred's interesting 'thing' with Katie Bell, Ginny was obviously too embarrassed to bring up the conversation again, and because the carriage was now very silent, George stood and reached for his bag, opened it and asked,

'Exploding Snap?' Everyone looked at him and smiled in approval, they loved exploding snap, but George was an absolute genius at it.

They played it all the way back to the London train station, finally deciding that George was once again the winner with 127 points.

They got off the train to receive their luggage, and once they had all got their suitcases, ran through the barrier that leads to the muggle part of the station.

Fred went first, then George, Ron, and Ginny. Harry and Hermione giving them a few moments to get out of the way on the other side, then ran straight for it, immediately seeing the Weasley's surrounded by Molly and Arthur.

'Harry! Hermione! Good to see you both!' Shouted Arthur, signalling for them to come over. They both obeyed, smiling as they were greeted.

'How are you dear?' Molly Weasley patted Harry's shoulder, she knew why she was asking so sympathetically.

'I'm…okay,' Harry lightly smiled back at her.

'I promise we'll have you round as soon as we can dear,' She smiled again.

'Doubt he'd want to come round with that bloody git loitering like some bad fart around the house!' Ron interrupted. Ginny held in a laugh.

'Don't refer to your brother like that please, Ron, Percy is being dealt with.' Mr. Weasley said sternly.

'We're just seeing if we can find your aunt or uncle Harry,' Mrs. Weasley changed the subject, 'Did you send them a message?'

'Yeah, but Hedwig hasn't actually come back for some reason…'

'Oh, well maybe she's stayed there instead seeing as your going back there anyway,' She reassured him.

'Over there Harry!' Hermione quickly jumped in seeing them, pointing over to the figure of Mrs. Dursely and their precious little boy Dudley. Harry sighed as he realised it would yet be another dreadful summer locked up with them.

'We will have you round soon, we promise…' Mrs. Weasley whispered to him, as he gazed unhappily at Petunia and Dudley, standing around, not bothering to look for him.

'Thanks Mrs. Weasley, but you really don't have to – '

'Oh nonsense dear, we can't let you put up with them for a whole summer, we'll contact you soon, we promise!' She smiled.

'Bye Harry!' Ginny smiled over at Harry.

'Bye you lot, Ron,' He walked over to Ron and hugged him in the normal way guys hug each other. And once he let go, Fred said,

'Don't worry Harry, when you come round we'll make sure to make life for Percy extra hell,' He put on his evil smiling face. Harry laughed.

'You will not!' Mrs. Weasley shouted. Harry just continued laughing to himself.

'Seeya guys!' He waved as he walked away from them, over to the people of torture and dread.

When Harry had walked right up to their noses to them to finally notice he was there, Petunia immediately snapped,

'Where have you been? We've been waiting here for hours! We've had you're stupid owl waking the whole neighbourhood! Do you know how embarrassing it is for us to tell them it belongs to _you?_' Harry only replied sarcastically, it always got him through the day,

'Oh yeah, I know, and I'm so sorry to tell you you'll be putting up with it through the rest of the summer!' He smirked, turned with his trolley, and lead the way out of the station, Petunia's cross look following him.

The summer was going to begin!

Authors Note – So now I'm going to go into the main part of the story quite gradually now! I hope you'll like it! Percy and Hermione are going to get to know each other a bit more, and so I won't base the whole story around Harry for much longer! Keep looking back to see the next chapter! 


	4. A New Hermione

Chapter 4 – A New Hermione

It was a cold summer morning. Hermione awoke, feeling extremely cold from the chill, and her only cover was a duvet that was as thin as paper. She daren't move, it was so unbearably freezing, the window was frosted up with ice. _That's strange _she thought, she wondered how it could be so cold in the summer.

'Hoot!' Squeaked an owl. She jumped, turning her head to find Ron's owl, Pigwidgeon, perched on her desk. She sighed in relief. Laid out in front of it was a plain white letter that he must have dropped there. _He must be waiting for me to write back,_ she thought.

She asked herself, _what's the most sensible way to get out of bed when it's 0 degrees? _She finally decided on poking a toe from under the duvet, the cold immediately hit her, but she couldn't stay in bed forever. As she slowly got a of bed, teeth chattering, she reached for her dressing-gown that was hanging on the door, and wrapped it around herself tightly. Then she attended to Pigwidgeon. She sat down at her desk and picked up the letter in front of her. She opened it and took out the letter. She knew the scrawny writing was Ron's, and she began to read it:

_Hermione;_

_I haven't heard from you at all this week! I'm really sorry, I know it's my fault because you don't have an owl anyway. Anyway, how are you? Harry's here at the moment, he came round after three days of living with the Durseley's, I suppose he now has to put up with Percy. I'm writing to you to see if you can come over Tuesday night, but it's probably Monday by the time you read this, we wrote this quite late. Do you think you can? Sorry it's short notice but I really want to hear from you!_

_Anyway, please try and reply to this letter as soon as you can._

_Ron and Harry _J

Folding the letter up, she slides open a drawer next to her and takes out a piece of parchment. She reaches for her ink and quill on her desk and begins writing:

_Ron;_

_That would be great if I could come round tomorrow! My mum and dad are away at some conference meeting in London_ _at the moment anyway, and won't be back until Thursday. Shall I floo to your house? At about 9:30? I don't mind, it's up to you. Can't wait to see you! I was wondering when you were going to write._

_Say hi to Harry for me; give your mum my love._

_Hermione x_

And with that, she folded up the parchment and placed it into an envelope. Pigwidgeon still sat on Hermione's desk, and opened his beak as soon as he realised she had finished writing. She placed the envelope between his beak and he clutched it tightly there. She knew that he probably knew, but she just had to remind him,

'Take it to Ron, Pigwidgeon.' But the owl had already flown off into the distance long after she had said it.

Later that day, Hermione sat in the sitting room, the house still unbearably cold, eating pot noodles. She had had no reply from Ron, probably meaning that flooing to The Burrow wasn't a problem, and hadn't a phone call from her parents. She was wrapped up in 3 layers of jumpers, but still freezing. _What's happened to the heating in this place?!, _she wondered. Then she decided, if the 'rents weren't going to ring her, she'd do it herself, she could then ask them about the heating. She's put down her pot noodle and switched off the television, 'Loose Women' isn't very interesting when all it is is a few old dears laughing about nothing. She grabbed the hand-held phone from the window-sill and dialled her mum's hotel number (The number was on a business card on the fridge). 'Ring ring' the phone buzzed, but she finally had someone pick up the phone,

'Friar and Johnson Hotel, how may we be of assistance?' Answered a posh accent of a lady.

'Oh – hello, um, it is possible to speak with Mr or Mrs. Granger, please?'

'I'll just check for you, please hold…' and then all Hermione could hear was blank sound, she waited for about twenty seconds when,

'I'm very sorry, but Mr and Mrs. Granger are at a meeting at the moment and won't be back until five 'o' clock. Would you like me to leave them a message?'

'Oh, erm, well could you tell them to ring me when they get back, it's Hermione.'

'Certainly, is that all I can help you with today?'

'Yes, thank you.'

'Good day.' And the lady hung up. This left her quite annoyed, she was sitting in the house alone, eating the unhealthiest diet of pot noodles and other processed ready meals, _and _she felt that if she moves another muscles she might get frostbite! She sighed, it just wasn't fair.

Meanwhile, at the Weasley's, things were just as crazy. Mr. Weasley was out at work, as usual, Mrs. Weasley had gone to some muggle old peoples all day bingo to do some 'charitable work' there (even though she knew nothing about it), and the rest of the Weasley's, and Harry, were left at home wrecking the place, Percy, despite people hating him, tried to take charge. The place was havoc, Ginny was setting fire to the kitchen with her baking, Ron was hyped up on Smarties, chucking about five into the air at once and trying to catch them in his mouth. Harry was balancing a broom on his chin, seeing how long he could hold it up for. Fred was jumping up and down off the sofa blowing one of those kazoo things you get at kids parties whilst George was singing and dancing to a drunk version of 'Havah Nigilah'. Percy came bustling into the living room, shouting at the top of his voice to the four boys, 'What the hell is going on?!' But they all ignored him, Ron was now so high the he was collapsing onto the floor in laughter. 'Do I smell burning?' Percy muttered to himself as he walked on through to the kitchen, where he received the biggest shock of his life. Pots and pans were scattered everywhere, the oven was smoking and Ginny had just tipped pumpkin mush _everywhere._ 'Oh my God!' Percy yelled when he saw the mess, 'clear that up now!'

'I'm about to!' She screamed back at him, she was under a lot of stress with this cooking.

'And for God's sake switch that oven off!'

Then a loud outburst of laughter boomed through the living room and through the door of the kitchen. Percy turned on his heel instantly, bustling once again through the living room door.

He was getting a little fed up of this, it was like a toddler nursery. Fred was now hanging upside down from the ceiling fan (God knows how he got up there), spinning around like an idiot. _And _he was wearing a blindfold. The other boys were playing 'hit the piñata' on him with the sofa cushions, while the radio blared away with the loud music of 'The Weird Sisters'.

'RIGHT!' Percy screeched at he top of his voice, enough was enough. He stormed over to the radio and switched it off immediately, 'YOU'RE ACTING LIKE HOOLIGANS, ALL OF YOU!'

They all stopped, and smirked at Percy, but he refused to give in. 'Look at the place! Mum's going to be furious!' He continued. And he was right, the floor was covered in Smarties and biscuit crumbs. But they all just shrugged it off and continued to hit Fred, who was still continuously spinning around upside down on the ceiling fan. Percy was getting really angry now, he felt like he was going to explode. He was about to give another outburst of fury when suddenly -

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!' Went the smoke alarm, and he ran as fast as he could into the kitchen. The oven was on fire! Ginny was panicking as she hopelessly splashed cups of water over it. Percy immediately got his wand out flourished it and a jet spray of water came shooting out and over the oven, until it was completely out.

'WHAT DID MUM TELL YOU ABOUT MUGGLE COOKING?!' His face was really red now, his blood was boiling. Getting through to this family was like bashing his head against a brick wall.

'SORRY!' She shouted back, the pressure was really getting to her.

Percy was getting stressed, he rubbed his forehead with his hand. 'I'm going to have to clear this up...' he said, as he gave another flourish of his wand. The pots and pans levitated over to their cupboards, the burnt oven went back to normal, and the mop automatically began to clean up the scattered ingredient spills.

As he turned once again back into the living room, still seeing Fred hanging upside down being used as a piñata. He switched the fan switch (it was at the wall) off. He then stormed over to Fred and ripped the blindfold off.

'OI!' Fred yelled at him. The others all began to moan, even Harry, but he just liked winding Percy up. They all stared at him in dissaproval.

'I – am this close to losing my temper with all of you!' He showed them by using his finger and thumb as a measurer, 'If you lot don't pack it in I'll tell dad!' But the others all burst into fits of laughter, saying at the same time 'Oooooo' in a sarcastic tone, then George added 'That's a bit harsh, don't you think Percy?'

Percy's lips thinned, 'Fine, you can clear this place up by yourselves. Oh dear, you're all too young to use magic, I suppose you'll have to do it by hand!' And with that, he turned furiously, and ran up the stairs. They all just continued to laugh, but not Harry.

'Erm, how exactly _are _we going to clear up all this mess?' He asked.

'Oh don't worry,' Said Fred, 'He'll do it in the end, exactly 2 and a half minutes before mum gets home.'

'Yeah, we worked it out,' continued George, 'He has a precise moment when he clears things up.'

'Oh, right.' Harry laughed.

Five 'o' clock was nearing, and Hermione sat waiting impatiently by the phone. She'd been freezing all day. You may think that something as simple as altering the heat in the house would be simple, but she'd tried that, and it didn't appear to work, even if she was extremely clever in the wizarding world. Suddenly, it rang. She grabbed it by the first ring, and said enthusiastically into the speaker,

'Hello?'

But the reply was not what she was hoping for,

'Yes I'd like to reserve a table for five, please?'

'Huh?' She replied, puzzled.

'I said I'd like to reserve a table for five.' The snooty voice of the woman repeated.

'Who is this? What do you mean you want to reserve a table?'

'This is Mary Lulu's Italian Diner, isn't it?'

'No, that's not even in this village!' She retorted down the phone. Mary Lulu's was all the way in Colchester, she knew because she went there for her 12th Birthday. She'll never forget the awful toilet trouble's she had for a week after going there, that's why it's so memorable.

'Oh, well then. Goodbye.' And the snooty lady hung up.

'That's 20 miles away from us!' She muttered to herself as she replaced the phone onto the table. All she'd done today was sit around watching TV, she was so bored. It was so boring without Ron and Harry. And then she remembered the sentence Ron told her the day before they went back, _Well, the thing is that it isn't physically possible for you to be fun! _And then reality hit. She _wasn't_ fun! All she did all the time was study and study! She never went out and had fun like everyone else. Just like now, sitting in front of the TV, when she could be out! All those times she turned down going to Hogsmeade because she was writing a six page essay, when it only needed to be one! All the times she had a go at them for being immature! _She _was the one being immature! She never loosened up a little and let her hair down! _Enough is enough, it's time for a change! _She thought, _Hermione Granger it's time for a new you! I'm going to show them that I can be fun! And no one will tell me -_

'Ring ring...ring ring' Went the phone. She reached for it a little less aggressively this time, and this time it _was _her mum.

'Hello?'

'Hi darling! I'm so sorry we couldn't ring earlier but we – '

'I know, you were at a meeting. The lady told me.'

'Good. How are you darling? Have you got enough food? How much money is left? Is the neighbour coming round and keeping an eye on you?'

'Yes, I'm fine mum! Don't worry, I can take care of myself.'

'Sorry sweetheart, it's just been a long day.'

'There's just one thing though, Mum,'

'Yes?'

'It's absolutely freezing in this house! What's wrong with the heating?'

'Oh – about that. Our heating got cut off because we can't afford to pay for it right now. I thought I left you a note on the table telling you to use that electric radiator?'

'No, I don't think so...'

'Oh I'm sorry darling, you must be freezing. But anyway, if you go into the cupboard in our room, there'll be a plug in radiator.'

'A plug in radiator?'

'Yes, it's not on the shelves it's on the floor.'

'So you expect me to use a crummy little radiator to heat the whole house!'

'Well, er...you could put it on the landing on the stairs, the heat will radiate most rooms, it's just we're having a bit of a money crisis, and we need to use it wisely – ' she broke of there, she sounded as if she were going to break down, then Hermione decided to calm herself, it was only making her mother more stressed, instead, she changed the subject,

'Don't worry, I'm going to Ron's tomorrow anyway so I'll be alright.'

'Oh, that's kind of him. He's such a nice boy, I really don't understand why you won't ask him out you know – '

'Mum! Ron and I are just friends!'

'Well, I know. And I don't want to pressure you or anything but why don't you ask more boys out on dates, you've never been on one, girls of your age – '

'MUM!' But then Hermione thought. _Of course, it's what normal people of my age do! This is my big chance to show everyone that today, I, Hermione Granger am a different person, and I will shine throughout those who think I can't be normal! Yes, today – today, I will – _

'Are you still there?'

_'_Oh, um,' returning back to Earth, 'Yeah, sorry I just drifted off a bit...'

_'_What's that Robert? Oh, I see,' Her mother said, obviously there was someone else in the room that she was talking to, 'Darling, I'm sorry but I have to go quickly, there's a technical problem with the laptops back at the office, speak tomorrow! Dad sends his love!'

_'_But – ' It was too late, her mother had hung up_._

In fury, she ran upstairs, didn't bother getting the plug in radiator out of the cupboard, stormed into her room and flung herself onto the bed. She started crying.

_This is why I'm so unpopular, this is the reason Ron has only contacted me once, THEY HATE ME!_ Then, without thinking, she shouted as loud as she could 'I'M A LOSER!'

This was it, no more thinking it over, it was decision time! Nothing on earth was going to change her mind. Starting from today, Hermione Granger was going to be a completely different girl!

A/N – Now, I know that chapter was a little random, and you're all going to be bored with my writing now. I can absolutely promise and guarantee you that the next chapter gets better and that I won't be writing pointless and boring chapters anymore! Soooo pleeease keep reading, thanks peeps!


	5. How to get Enemies

Chapter 5 – How to get enemies

'Ten to five! That'll be 20 knuts, please!' Chirped Hermione after a very long match of wizard ping-pong with Ron.

'Alright, alright, you win! Just don't tell Fred and George, they'll be constantly reminding me every two seconds that I was beaten by a girl!' Sighed Ron in defeat, handing over the money that himself and Hermione had placed in the centre of the table.

'Nice going, Mione!' Said Harry, surprised, giving Hermione a high-five, 'I never knew you could play like that!'

'Thank you, thank you.' Hermione continued to boast, taking several bows.

'What's all this about then?' Said George, walking into the garage with his twin brother.

'Hermione just kicked Ron's arse at ping-pong.' Said Harry, casually.

'Oi! I told you not to say anything to them!'

'Now now, Ron, you can't keep it a secret forever, they'll have to know sometime!' Hermione laughed, and once again gave Harry a high five.

'Ron, is this true?' Said Fred, putting on his fake hurt face and pretending to be shocked.

'I'm afraid so, I'm sorry he couldn't tell you earlier, Fred. He just didn't want to hurt you.' Harry chuckled.

'I'm so hurt...' George pretended to cry.

'Yeah, let's not over do it!' Ron sneered sarcastically. Although a laugh began to escape him.

'You should have seen her though, bagged us twenty knuts!' Harry chimed.

'Us?' Hermione joked.

'I was on your side, remember?'

'Ahem, who was the one playing?!'

'Woah woah woah!' Fred silenced them, 'You mean to say that Hermione betted?!'

'Yeah, I did actually!' Hermione crossed her arms in a teasey-type strop.

'You're joking, right?'

'No, I'm not!'

'Well, I never thought I'd see Hermione Granger bet a penny, what's changed?'

'Oh, nothing,' she lied, 'I just decided to 'lighten up'' She gave them a cheeky smile, remembering when she'd been told she couldn't be fun. _Justice_, she thought.

Fred and George turned to face each each, smitten. They knew what was happening here, Hermione was getting them back.

'Aah, I see what's going on here, don't you Fred?'

'Yeah, Granger's trying to prove a point to us.'

'Well, if you think betting money is the best you can do, you need to a little more research.'

'Oh really,' Hermione stood her ground, 'what do you have in mind?'

'How long have you got?'

- - - -

Standing outside the building of the ice skating rink, Fred clutched the backpack in his hand. It was full, full to the brim with 20 bags of banana mush and custard.

'Out of all the ideas you could come up with, you choose the lamest one.' George grumbled.

'You got to choose last time, it's my turn. Besides, Hermione is a beginner, she wouldn't understand about the more advanced courses...yet.'

'And you're so ridiculous to actually call it a course?' Hermione guffawed.

'Don't laugh at me, it was George who came up with the idea to call it that!'

'I only suggested it! I seem to remember you agreeing with it!'

'For God's sake can we please just get on with it!' Ron hassled.

'Fine! But I was only saying that you're not going to get a big reaction, so you can clear that out of – '

'GEORGE!' Everyone shouted, trying to move him along.

'Alright! Come on then!'

Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Hermione all began to assemble into the building of the ice skating rink, and by the looks of it, it was absolutely packed. Ginny didn't come with them, she always had band practice on a Tuesday. 'She would have dobbed us in anyway.' George had told Hermione earlier that day.

George had his muggle money ready, he handed it to Hermione, this was her task after all. George stopped at the door, signalling the others to stay with him as well.

'Hermione,' Said Fred, Handing her the backpack, 'I want to see every single bag in here empty by the time you get back, okay?'

'Er, yeah, sure.' She gulped, and slowly made her way into the main hall, where she found the man who handed out skating boots. 'Erm, hi...' Hermione said nervously to the scruffy looking lad, 'Erm, I need size 5, please.'

The man just nodded, turned and searched through the shelves for a pair of skating boots for her.

'£2.60.' The man grumbled, slamming the boots down on the desk. She handed the money over to him shakily, almost frightened of him. 'Just leave your shoes somewhere around the rink.'

'Okay, erm, thank you.' And she hastily made her way into the the rink area.

She didn't need her boots, they were only to get herself in there. The place was almost crammed with people trying to get themselves around the ice rink. The more people the better, she thought, they'd all be too busy to notice her. She dumped her boots on a random chair, and carefully unzipped the backpack. It reeked of sticky banana, it almost made her feel sick, but she had no time to be. She'd found her first victim.

Lying beneath a plastic old chair were a pair of very valuable 'Chanel' shoes.

_No, I can't, I CAN'T! _She told herself, but then she felt almost like she _wanted_ to do it, she wanted the excitement, to laugh about it. Before she knew it, she was bending down beside the shoes, opening one of the banana mushed filled bags, _Don't – DON'T! _But it was too late, she'd already taken a handful of the sticky stuff and dropped it into an expensive, diamond encrusted shoe. Then she did it again, she'd dropped another handful into the other. _If I end up going to hell this will be Fred's fault! _As she smeared the entire banana mush all over the diamonds, souls and heels.

_Nooooo! _Hermione could almost hear the shoe crying out for her owner, she could end up in prison for this! But then she realised, _no, I'm not going to give up! I'm going to show them I'm not the nerdy little freckle face they think I am! _She was determined not to give up, Fred and George and god knows how many more people thought that of her, she was going to change their minds in how they think of her. Mere moments later she stuffed the empty plastic bag back into the rucksack, and hastily moved away from the ruined designer shoes. _I can't believe I just did that! _But she was already a row above, seeing a pair of 'Adidas' trainers. Once again, a she crept down to the pair of shoes, carefully unzipping the rucksack and ready to fill the entire soles with custard. She carefully opened the plastic bag, about to take a handful when –

'What do you think you're doing?' Said a teenage, acne covered boy. Hermione panicked, quickly stuffing the plastic bag back in the rucksack.

'Oh, er...' _Think!_ She thought, 'I was just admiring them, they're really nice!'

'Really, well maybe you should go and 'admire' someone else's shoes, I don't like people creeping around my stuff, thanks.'

'Oh, er, right – sorry!' She said hesitantly. _God that was close! _She thought as she began to stumble away.

She'd demolished three other pairs of shoes so far with custard and banana mush. Some girl's ballet pumps, a pair of wedge sandals, and converse. She couldn't quite get over the fact she was doing it, ruining peoples shoes for no reason, it was all because she wanted to prove a point. She couldn't stop now, she was too far, and she hadn't actually been caught, they're only shoes, aren't they? She'd just finished with the pair of converse, and began to make her journey to the next target. She walked over to the left, a pair of neon lace-ups lay under a chair. She was about to take another bag of banana stuff out of the bag when a shadow suddenly fell over her. She panicked again, stuffing the bag into the rucksack, when she realised it was Fred. She looked up to see his face, smiling innocently at her.

'How's it going then, Mione?' She hesitated for a second, feeling remorseful for what she'd done, but then she smiled. She's proving herself to Fred and George, it actually felt good.

'It's going great, thanks! But what are you doing here? How'd you get in?'

'There's a broken fire escape at the back of this row, I'm just checking up on you to make sure you're doing your job properly!'

'Oh, you don't believe me?' She laughed, smirking, 'Want to see the shoes I've wrecked?'

'Yeah, show me!' And he followed her down to the last pair she'd wrecked which was the converse. He looked at them as if he was marking an exam, then looked up and smiled, 'You really did this?'

'Yes! God Fred, you're so paranoid!'

'Alright, I believe you! It's just I never thought you'd actually do it!'

'Are you saying I'm a wimp?'

'No – I –' But Hermione had already dashed up another row of seats to another set of shoes.

'Come on, you want proof!' And he ran up the stairs to see. She had already opened a bag on custard, and without thinking began tipping the whole bag into a pair of what looked like old man's shoes.

'Well, Mione, I never thought I'd say this, but you are seriously evil!'

'I know, aren't I just?' She smiled back, in an oh-don't-embarrass-me sarcastic tone. Fred laughed, looking at her in admiration, he couldn't believe how much she'd changed in only a matter of weeks.

'You know, I –'

'–What the bloody hell?! My shoes!' A voice screamed. _That can't be good..._ Hermione worried, looking around to see the shocked face of a girl in her mid-twenties, dangling her ruined 'Chanel' shoes from her hands. 'WHO DID THIS?!' The whole rink went silent.

'We need to get out – now!' Fred whispered into Hermione's ear, urging her to get to the fire escape at the top of the stairs, 'Act natural...'

'But no-one knows it's me anyway!'

'Hermione, I don't exactly have the best reputation here, believe me – we've got to move!' They were almost at the top, trying to be a sly as possible when –

'YOU! I thought it might be!' Screamed the girl at the top of her voice.

'AHHH, he's done it to mine, too!' Another girl screamed, sobbing at her ruined converse.

'You cheeky little –'

'RUN!' Fred shouted, pushing Hermione out of the door and running for his entire life.

'Get him!' They shouted, running after him at twice the speed. They were outside, running down the street. George, Ron, and Harry were standing near the entrance.

'Come on!' Fred shouted over to them, and seeing the numerous amounts of people following them, they began to run over with them.

'What's happened?!' Ron shouted over the loud roars of people chasing them.

But Fred and Hermione didn't reply, they continued to run faster and faster.

'Go!' Ron yelled to the others, realising that they had to follow them. In that split second, they were running like hell to catch up with them, pushing their way through the crowd of angry people.

'Excuse me!' They yelled as they forced their way through.

'Oi! There's his twin too!' An old man yelled.

'Get him too!'

'JESUS CHRIST MOVE!' George screamed at the top of his voice, his voice box nearly burst.

In that split second, he grabbed Ron and Harry's hand, and pushed his way through as fast as he could, crowds of people grabbing his shirt and trying to pull him back, but he didn't give in, he ran and ran until he finally caught up with Fred and Hermione.

'I'm going to have to do it George!' Fred screamed, 'We need to disapparate – NOW!'

In that moment, he grabbed Hermione, George, and Ron into his arms and hands, about to disapparate –

'Fred NO!' They all screamed. But it was too late, they were already standing in the kitchen in that split second...looking at each other in shock...

'You fucking idiot! You could go to Azkaban for that!' Ron yelled.

'So you'd rather be flattened by an angry mob?!' Fred smirked, smiling slightly.

'How can you even bloody joke about it! Dad's going to kill you!'

'Ah, but who says Dad will find out?'

'You're such an –'

'What – is – going – _ON?!_' A man screamed.

The rest of them all fell silent and numb in shock, they knew who it was...it was Mr. Weasley. They turned gradually, frightened, until they met his face, red and infused with anger. 'Well, what's happened here?!' He shouted once more.

'Well...er...'

'You see –'

'Well –'

And in that moment, they all started speaking random excuses at the same time, even Harry and Hermione. It sounded like a great amount of chatter ramble, no-one was making any sense.

'Well he –'

'You see she –'

'They were –'

'SILENCE!' Mr. Weasley screamed louder than he had ever done in his entire life. They silenced, shocked at his tone. He was obviously extremely stressed.

'UPSTAIRS! All of you – NOW!' He yelled again. They obeyed, instantly running past him and up the stairs, he stood there, face still red, whilst the thumps of steps began to fade.

They got to the top step, when something strange happened as they stood on the landing...they all stood still, not knowing why, then -

'Hahahahaha!' They all burst into fits of laughter, try to be as quiet as they could, but they couldn't help it, they needed to laugh!

'Nice one Mione!' Said Harry.

'Nice work!' Said George, patting her on the back.

'I can't believe you actually did it!' Said Ron.

They all continued to laugh, including Hermione. She couldn't believe it, she did it! She'd actually been bad for once! And she didn't feel awful about it at all!

'Night Mione!' Harry and Ron waved as they laughed their way in their bedroom, almost falling into the bedroom in fits of laughter.

'Ditto Mione!' Said Fred and George, also going into their room. Then it was silent, everyone was in their rooms, and Hermione was standing on her own. She knew where her room was...it was right down the corridor. She walked down, it was always right at the bottom, she usually shared with Ginny, but she wasn't their tonight because of her practise.

She was walking further, then she walked past another door, which was Percy's bedroom. She walked past casually, proud with herself, when she suddenly stopped. _Is that...crying? _She wondered. There was a sobbing sound coming from Percy's room.

Carefully, she gently placed her ear to the door – it _was _crying! And it _was _Percy, but why?

She didn't know why she wanted to, but she carefully opened the door to look inside, he was sitting at his desk, face completely covered by his hands, sobbing his heart out.

She opened the door a little more, so she could see more clearly but then – his head snapped up, tears staining his cheeks. He looked rough, he had scruffy stubble on his chin, he obviously hadn't shaved in days, and his hair looked like it hadn't been brushed fro a month. His look was angry, Hermione had done the wrong thing in peeking in. Instantly, she shut the door, not daring to look again, leaving him alone to cry.

Why had Percy been crying? Was it because his family hates him, including Hermione herself? But then...why did she feel sorry for him? A sudden impact sudden fell over her...she began to think..._well, he was only doing his job...what was he supposed to do? People have been awful to him..._

'Shut up!' She then whispered to herself, realising that she was backing Percy up, she shouldn't, she wouldn't, he was bad, it was his own fault. She turned abruptly, and walked down to her bedroom, ignoring Percy's sobs...in no way was she _ever _going to feel sorry for him...

A/N – Hope you liked that chapter, they'll be going back to school in the next chapter, so get ready for some chemistry between Hermione and Percy. Okay, now I admit I've left it really long, so I'm just going to skip to the 'thing' between them now, okay? Please don't give up reading this, I promise they'll be some kissing in the next chapter! lol!


	6. Bye Bye Percy

Chapter 6 – Bye Bye Percy

Hermione and Harry stayed over for the rest of the holidays, and during that time, they didn't once bring up the subject of the event in the ice rink. Speaking of the ice rink, and Fred foolishly disapparating under-age, they hadn't received a letter from the ministry about it at all. Didn't they know? Or were they just letting him off? It was a relief to them all, otherwise Mr. Weasley would have really burned a fuse.

One night, a week before they were due to go back to school, they were sitting at the dining table, eating dinner. As usual, it was always uncomfortable, as Percy sat with them, speechless, with a face that was expressionless.

'Pass the peas, Harry.' Said George to Harry. They were eating roast duck, one of Mrs. Weasley's magical specialities.

Despite Percy sitting with them, never speaking a word (in fact, he hadn't all summer), the other Weasleys' (including Hermione and Harry), occasionally chattered, ignoring Percy, which made him look like an idiot.

'So, Ron, now a sixth year, eh?' Said Mr. Weasley, smiling.

'Don't remind me...' Said Ron, sighing.

'Why? What's wrong with it?'

'You know why...' He hinted, rolling his eyes over at Percy quickly, then back again. Of course, Percy was going to be teaching there when they got back, which meant that their lives were over.

Mr. Weasley looked uncomfortable, hoping that Percy hadn't noticed. Mrs. Weasley saved the day, quickly changing the subject.

'How's Fudge these days?' She asked, concernedly.

'Let's see...I wouldn't give a damn if I tried.'

'Arthur!' She hissed at him, trying not to let Percy notice.

Percy had noticed, Hermione saw his eyes quickly snap up. She looked at his in concern. Maybe there was a Percy inside, that was kind, and just wanted people to care for him? Why were people treating him in such a way? Before he looked away, he had realised that Hermione was looking at him, quickly locking his glare with her. She didn't know why...but there was something so...intimate about the way she looked at him. He was neither angry nor happy, in fact she couldn't tell what he was feeling, or how long they'd been staring at each other, before he looked away again, returning to their meals.

The rest of the table fell silent, not daring to speak another word.

'The last I heard of him, he was cornered up in his office, bawling his eyes out like a baby...'

We all know why Mr. Weasley hates Fudge, because of the way he discriminated against groups who wanted to tackle you-know-who. Even if he _had_ changed his mind, Mr. Weasley had not yet forgiven him.

The previous silence had been a marching band compared to this one. It was even more silent than ever before, it was actually quite tensioned. The look on everyone's faces said 'shut up Dad'. And so he did, not another word was spoken by him.

Minutes passed in silence, everyone eating uncomfortably. Everyone would occasionally glance at each other, wishing they could speak, but they couldn't. They were slightly embarrassed about looking at each other, they felt like Percy was staring at them, when clearly, his eyes were aimed on his food only.

Another mere seconds passed by, the atmosphere was still full of anxiety. The table remained silent, but then –

**Slam! **Percy had whacked his plate down on the table, and stood up in fury, ready to explode.

'You just don't get it, do you?!' He yelled to his Dad, ignoring everyone else on the table. 'Fudge is only stressed because you left him, and now everyone's ganging up on the man! He feels like committing suicide!'

Mr. Weasley looked at him in anger, colour filling his face, he too, looked ready to blow a fuse.

'Molly, children,' He said, 'would you mind leaving the room for a few minutes? There's something I have to deal with.'

'Arthur –'

'Just go!' He said to Mrs. Weasley, urging them to leave.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Mrs. Weasley, all stood, walked to the door, instantly escaping out of the door in a second. Percy and Mr. Weasley remained, and as Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind her, she ushered the others to go upstairs.

'I think it's best you stay up there...' She said, looking stressed. She began walking into the kitchen, head in hands. Hermione felt extremely sorry for her, she was the one being put in the middle of all this, and it wasn't even her fault.

'Come on.' Whispered Ginny, walking up.

'No way, I'm staying here to listen.'

'But –'

'Ginny!' They all chorused.

'Fine!'

They sat on the steps, near to the dining room, trying to catch what they were saying. They could hear it clearly, even though the door was closed –

'You're a disgrace to this family! A disgrace! Your acting like a boy of ten!'

'Oh, _I'm_ the ten year old, am I? You're the one causing all this trouble at the ministry!'

'This trouble wouldn't have started if _you _hadn't have supported the man in the first place!'

'How many times to I have to tell you I'm sorry for that?! Did you want me to lose my job?'

'No – but you didn't have to ruin your own family's reputation! Absolutely out of line!'

'It had nothing to do with you!'

'Perhaps not – but Harry's like family to us! You didn't even want him to defend himself!'

Harry flinched at his words. He was like family? He felt so...so emotional, in a good way of course. He felt tears spring to his eyes. Hermione wrapped her arm around him, seeing his tear filled eyes.

'You are, mate.' Said Ron, also putting an arm round him.

'Thanks...' Was all Harry could reply, he was so heartfelt, so touched, that these were the only people (apart from Sirius), that cared about him.

'It's not the fact that he wanted to defend himself – it's the fact that he was getting everyone else involved as well!' Percy shouted once more.

'Why should that matter, then?!'

'I didn't have a choice!'

'You did! You always were a flatterer, Percy. Couldn't help sucking up to your boss, all because it made you look good! You're too full of yourself to care about your own family and friends!'

'Same goes for you! You've never cared about any of us!'

'I'm not having that tone, young man! Me and your Mother have done everything to raise you! And this is what we get!'

Hermione looked round to see that Ginny was sobbing, wiping tears from her eyes with her sleeve. George hugged her, but remained silent.

'Name one thing you've ever done for us!' Percy retorted.

'We work night and day to keep you here! We've struggled with money for years, but we've _always_ coped with it for you!'

'What a fucking lie!'

'Well if you don't believe me, you can just get out! In fact, I've wanted you out of this house for far too long!'

'Fine with me! I _want _to go!'

'He can't...' Ginny whispered, crying.

'Go then! But just so you know, once you walk out of that door, you're never coming back! You're not part of this family anymore! Now get out of my house!'

Moments later, the door burst open, with Percy storming out of it, anger all over his face.

'Percy!' Ginny screamed after him. The group on the stairs all lurched up, running down off the stairs and following him. Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the kitchen, with her head in her hands. Her head sprang up when she saw Percy enter, and turned to utter panic when she saw him reach for the door handle.

'Don't you dare!' She screamed, hoping that he wasn't leaving for good.

But it was too late...he'd gone. He'd flung the door open, stormed outside, and in that split second, he disapparated. 'No!' She cried, falling to the table, her head in her hands once again. She wailed in despair, tears flooding her eyes. George ran to her aid, putting an arm around his mother, comforting her.

Hermione felt like crying, even though this had nothing to do with her. How could his own Dad treat him this way? He was really out of the house for good? Surely not! This was his family!

'What a dickhead...' Ginny whispered, tears dropping from her eyes, but looking into the distance, at the door Percy had just ran out of.

Ron looked shocked, he looked on the brink of crying, yet dumbfounded. Harry patted his shoulder, then Ron suddenly hugged him, grasping Harry tightly (obviously in the way guys hug), a small tear erupting from one eye.

Little did they notice, that Fred was the one crying the most here. Constant tears dropped from his eyes, staining his cheeks with colour, moistening his eyes. He didn't want anyone to notice that he was sad, it wasn't like him, but he _was_. He raised a hand to his mouth, turned and ran back to the stairs, running all the way up them, and slamming his bedroom door behind him.

Ginny turned to realise this in time, and was about to run after him, when –

'Leave him, Gin.' Said George, holding back tears.

Just then, Mr. Weasley walked casually into the room, looking rather smug, but upset, in a way.

'Children, I think you should go to bed. I need a word with your Mother...'

It was only nine, but they didn't care, they needed the sleep after all of this.

So they all turned, and followed the route Fred had gone, ignoring Mr. Weasley as they walked past him.

'He deserved it...' Ron whispered, as they trundled up the stairs.

None of them replied to this, they didn't know what to say...Did Percy really deserve to be thrown out of his own home?

Once on the landing, they all gathered outside Fred's room, listening intently. It didn't sound like he was crying, he sounded as if he was tearing something, or cutting. They were taken by surprise when he suddenly spoke –

'I know you're there! You can come in!' He shouted through, his voice sounded croaky from crying.

They obeyed, George pushing the door open. Now they knew what the ripping sound was, Fred was sitting on his bed, tears burning his cheeks, ripping up photos.

'Oh, Fred! You're not!' Ginny cried.

'Yep, every last one of them.' He tried to prevent himself from crying once more.

Hermione moved closer to him, along with the others. 'Sit.' He patted the bed, signalling them to sit down. Once Hermione had sat down, she saw that he was tearing up photos of Percy and him, and throwing them in the lit fire that was near his bed.

'Fred...you can't do this!' Whispered George.

'Who's side are you on?' He retorted, tears beginning to flow from his eyes again.

'He might come back!' Said Ron.

'I don't think so, Ron. You know when Dad does that weird tone in his voice, the sign that something is final. Yeah, he did that, meaning that he's not coming back...'

Fred suddenly stopped ripping the photos from the box, instead, he picked the entire box up, and tipped the entire box of photos into the fire, causing them to go up in flames.

Fred threw the box back onto the bed, and flung himself face down, burying his face into the pillow. Everyone looked at each other with worry. Not one of them had ever seen Fred in this state before, it was unnatural for his to seem this depressed. You would have thought that someone like Fred wouldn't have cared less, but they were wrong.

'Maybe you should go...' George whispered to all of them (except for Fred). They obeyed, perhaps it was best not to disturb Fred at this time. But how could Fred have done this? Burning every last photo. Was he that upset about it?

As soon as they were out of the room, they all looked at each other in shock...seeing Fred in this state was quite worrying.

'Is...is he alright?' Harry asked, shocked.

'Yeah, he's on top of the world!' Ron said, sarcastically.

'Shut up, Ron!' Said Ginny, snapping at him.

'Well of course he's not alright!'

'What's wrong with him, why is he so upset?' Hermione asked. She didn't mean to be rude by asking personal questions, but she needed a better understanding of what was going on here...

'He doesn't like to say...' Said Ginny, sighing.

'We need to get some rest, okay? I don't think anyone can handle this anymore...' Said Ron, sensibly.

They were all silent, until Ron brought them all into a great embrace, expressing their emotions in this big hug.

'I'm sorry...' Whispered Ginny.

'It's not your fault.'

Once they'd finished hugging, they said their good-nights', and proceeded to their bedrooms. Harry and Ron going to the room opposite Fred and George's, Ginny and Hermione going down the corridor to the end, past Percy's now empty room...

They lay in bed awake, neither of them able to sleep. Ginny lay staring out of the window, Hermione staring up at the ceiling.

'Hermione, are you awake?' Ginny asked.

'Yeah...'

'I know this has all been a bit much for you...'

'It's okay...none of this is anyone's fault.'

'I know, but you deserve to know the truth...why Fred is so upset...'

Hermione _did_ want to know, not for her own curiosity, but so she could understand Fred better, there was a lot more to him than meets the eye.

'Why?' She asked.

'Well,' Ginny began, 'a long while ago, Fred and Percy used to be really, really good brothers, they never hated each other or argued at all...'

'Yeah?'

'Well, Fred and George were nothing like they seemed today. They used to hate each others' guts, they ignored each other most of the time. But when Fred was about nine, everything changed...something happened between him and Percy...that he's never really been able to talk about. I think he's told George, but I don't think anyone else knows...anyway, that's when him and George decided to start acting like brothers and actually get on with each other...and since then Fred and Percy have hated each other...'

'That's terrible...' Hermione whispered, tears welling up in her eyes, even though she didn't know what had actually happened. 'You don't even know what happened between them?' She asked.

'No, not even George will tell me. I think it's taken Fred all these years to finally get the courage to burn those pictures, but whatever happened between them...it must have been really bad...'

'That's why they never get along...' Hermione whispered, now understanding why they were so resentful of each other. But what had caused them to hate each other? All she knew was that something had happened between them. 'It's hard to believe that Fred and George once hated each other.'

'Believe me, if you'd seen the way they used to fight, you would have found it hard to believe that they actually get along today...'

At that moment, they both heard something, it was more shouting, but this time, it was Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. It was hard to hear, just a faint muffled sound. But Ginny instantly jumped out of bed, flung open the door and poked her head out, Hermione copied her.

Once their heads were outside the door, they saw Harry and Ron's head out of their bedroom door from further along the corridor, mere seconds later, George's head poked out of his bedroom, but Fred's didn't.

'I'm sorry dear, but the boy needed to go!' Arthur Weasley bellowed.

'He's your son!' Molly Weasley argued back.

'I've got plenty more of them, I'm not having him breaking apart the family anymore!'

'How can you say that about your own child?!'

'He's not a child anymore, he's almost twenty! He can live in disgrace on his own, instead of bringing to us all of the time!'

'You can't just cut him off from this family! He's our son!'

'He's a betrayer! What he did was unforgivable!'

'You're worse than him! I don't care about what he did anymore, he's still part of this family!'

'Not to me, he isn't. As from tomorrow, I'll be casting defence charms around this house, to make sure that he doesn't come back!'

'Why would he want to?! His bloody Father has driven him away!'

'I'm not the only one, he left of his own accord!'

It fell silent, they could hear quite sobs coming from Mrs. Weasley.

'I don't know what's got into you, Arthur. If you don't have the dignity to forgive him, then God help you...'

At that moment, footsteps started trundling up the stairs, it was Mrs. Weasley. As soon as they saw her head, the others panicked, quickly shutting their doors, returning to their beds.

Ginny was quietly crying, Hermione felt a deep sense of pain. Okay, Percy wasn't _her _family, but she still felt...so deeply sorry for him. She knew she shouldn't, but she had the feeling that the rest of the family were also beginning to feel for him (apart from Mr. Weasley).

'Ginny, I – I'm so sorry...' Said Hermione, as she climbed back into bed.

'It's okay...he's a bastard, leaving his own family.'

As Hermione stared up at the ceiling above her, she remembered that they'd be seeing Percy at Hogwarts? What would it be like then, how would they talk to him? She didn't know, but she wished she hadn't have come to see all of this, it even upset her...

Percy was gone for the rest of the summer, and for some reason, it seemed amazingly quiet, even though Percy hadn't spoken at all during the time he had been there. Hermione hadn't dared to ask Fred about what had happened between them, he seemed quite distressed for the rest of the week, George being particularly sensitive around him.

'Hurry up!' Ron yelled, as they dashed onto the Hogwarts Express, after barging through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

'Alright!' George yelled back, running onto the train with George. Ginny was just finishing loading her bags onto the train/ Harry and Hermione were just about to step on, when –

'Harry, Hermione, just a quick word.' Said Mr. Weasley, tapping them on the shoulder.

They stepped off, following him to the barrier that they'd just come in from. He began talking quietly, in private with them. 'I want to apologise for all of these arguments you've had to put up with, it can't have been easy for you both.'

'It's okay, Mr. Weasley...we understand.'

'I know that it doesn't have a great deal of concern to you both, but do think you could help cheer Fred up a bit? This has affected him more than the others, I think it's just about how he used to be quite close to Percy...but I'm not really sure why it's affected him this way...'

'We'll try, sir.' Said Harry.

'Oh, please, call me Arthur, no need for politeness.'

'Oi, Harry, Hermione you coming?' Ron shouted over to them.

'They're just about to!' Mr. Weasley replied, then he lowered his tone back to speaking to them. 'Another thing, we need to keep him out of trouble, he's worse than George. Do you think you could help keep his mind away from...destructiveness?' They felt like they were being lectured on how to look after a toddler, but all the same, they agreed. 'Good then, perhaps I'll be seeing you both soon!' He smiled, patting them both on the back and guiding them to the train.

'What was all that about?' Ron asked, curiously.

'Nothing that concerns you, Ron. And keep that blasted owl away from cabbage, it's been blowing off all summer!'

'I told you, I don't feed Pigwidgeon cabbage, George does!'

'Well tell him then!'

Just then, Ginny came trundling up to them, by herself. Mrs. Weasley hadn't come with them, she'd been ignoring Arthur since he chucked Percy out, which was a week ago. She stepped on the train, ignoring them.

'Er, where's Daddy's kiss?' He teased as she walked past.

'Dad, as a mature teenager of almost fifteen, I should know that ninety nine point nine per cent of the population don't kiss their parents goodbye. Would you kiss your Father goodbye every time you left?'

'Yes, but I'm an adult, darling, plus he's my Father, men don't kiss men, sweetheart.'

'Fine!' She sighed, quickly kissing her Dad on the cheek, turning, and walking off down the train.

'Typical!' He laughed, 'Anyway, remember what I said to you both.' He hinted. All they did was nod, as they stepped onto the train. After mere minutes...they waved him off, ready for their sixth year of dread.

- - - - -

It was a quarter past seven at night when they arrived at the station, and surprisingly, everyone was tired. Hermione stumbled off the train with Harry, Ginny and Ron, Fred and George had taken a separate carriage this time, so they were with the rest of the seventh years. As soon as they stepped off the train, and grabbed their suitcases, they heard a voice, the usual, snidey tone of a fifteen year old boy they knew...Draco. Great way to start the year!

'Oi, Weasley!' He shouted over to them, as they began their walk to the castl. 'Heard your Dad quit his job, such a shame, seeing as you don't even earn enough money already! But don't worry, I'll make sure I drop you a few pennies when I pass you in the street!'

'He didn't quit, he works in a different section now.' Ron turned instantly, snapping back.

'Really? Well that's not what the Daily Prophet thinks.' He laughed, slamming a newspaper into his chest.

Ron stared at the front page of the newspaper long and hard. It was a surprise to see that for once, the newspaper article was actually about his own family, instead of Harry.

'Fudge's Perfect Colleague Storms Out' Read the headline. He didn't need to read anymore than that to realise that the story was about his Dad, the prophet had got it wrong! All he'd done was move to a different section where Fudge didn't have priority to! He was infuriated, why did they have to stir things up?!

'That's a lie!' Ron said to him, throwing the newspaper back at him, and storming off with the others. Already the first two seconds into the year, and it was ruined!

Draco and his gang just laughed, watching him storm off with the others into the distance. This was going to be the worst year of their entire lives, he was going to constantly mock them all year because of Percy, and what was worse, even the newspaper was making up lies about their family! For once in his life, he actually wished he was Harry...

They got to the castle in silence, neither of them knowing what to say...they were going to have to face Percy sooner or later. As soon as they got into the Entrance Hall, they ran upstairs to their dormitories, eager to throw their suitcases on the bed, and get back down for dinner. There would be pumpkin pie, popping cherryade, roast chicken, what more could they want?

They burst into the common room, it was already filled with the other Gryffindors', no sign of Fred and George though.

'Come on.' Harry whispered to them, running up the boys stairs.

'We can't go up there!' Ginny stared at them in astonishment.

'Not you!' Ron shouted back.

Ginny suddenly remembered that she and Hermione had their own suitcases to put away, running up the stairs to the girls dorm.

Just like they'd planned, they threw their suitcases onto their beds, ran back down the stairs, to meet with Harry and Ron again.

'Lets go!' Said Ron, making for the exit.

'I wouldn't be so eager.' Said Seamus Finnigan, 'supper's not for half an hour.'

They turned to face him, confused. They usually had dinner as soon as they arrived, like every year. Maybe they were running late...

'What? Why?' Hermione asked.

'Well I don't know, McGonagall said it.'

Even though they were extremely hungry, they decided to wait anyway. Fred and George still hadn't arrived, they'd probably go down with them.

Half an hour passed, it was finally time to eat! But still no Fred and George...where _were _they? Perhaps they were already at dinner...

'God I'm starving!' Ron groaned.

They entered the dining room, trying to be happy, trying to forget about the incident with Draco. Their minds were focused on food, and as they entered, their smiles began to fade. Towards the end, on the staff room table, Percy sat amongst the other Hogwarts teachers, looking smug. They tried to ignore, him, casually taking a seat next to Lavender Brown on the Gryffindor table, helping themselves to a big plate of chicken wings and cherryade.

'Right old git up there, isn't he?'

'Who?' Ginny asked.

'Percy, you idiot!'

Ginny looked at him painfully, yet panicked.

'You know we can't talk about him...not since...' She drifted away into silence, looking up at him, as if to check that he wasn't listening, then she began again, '...not since you know what.'

'What? Him being chucked out?'

'Yes, and you know what Dad is like...'

'Dad isn't even here!' Ron retorted.

'I know – but –'

'Oi, oi!' George beamed, thumping himself down next to Harry. Fred followed, sitting next to Hermione. Fred seemed a lot happier now, he'd never spoken about why he had been upset, though. But whatever the reason...he clearly wanted to hide it.

'Where the hell have you been?' Ron asked.

They lowered their heads, ushering the others to do so as well, this was clearly private.

'Next time you walk by the corridor near the staff room, you'll know why.' Fred said in a sinister tone.

Ginny looked even more panic stricken, what had they done?! Hermione and Harry looked at each other, afraid. _Remember what I told you... _Mr. Weasley had said to them. They had to keep him out of trouble...

'Fred, what have you done?' Ginny asked, colour draining her face.

'Oh nothing, just a little light decorating.'

'It's not about Percy, is it?' She asked.

'Might be...' He smiled in a 'You know it is' way, cheekily.

'No – no! What have you done?!' She asked, becoming stressed now.

'Don't worry, Gin.' Said George, laughing, 'you'll find out afterwards.'

'I don't think I want to...' She whispered to herself, as they pulled their heads back into normal position, out of their little circle.

'Fine then, I'll show Ron.' Fred once again gave his cheeky smile.

'Don't do this Fred...' Said Ginny, still pale.

'Look, you'll find out that it's not that bad once you see it.'

'And your view of 'not that bad' is?'

'I told you, a bit of light decorating, really improves my artistic ability.'

'Dad's going to kill you.'

It was until then that the others realised that they weren't involved in this conversation anymore, it was just between Fred and Ginny. George, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, were all stuffing their faces with food, ignoring the fact that Ginny and Fred weren't. Lavender Brown would occasionally look their way, wondering why they were arguing, but then continued back to her conversation.

It was not long before Dumbledore interrupted the meal with his speech, standing up on the large podium in front of the school.

He gave his usual 'Welcome back to Hogwarts' crap, before moving onto the announcements.

'Just a few things before you go, as you know, Mr. Weasley over here will be working as a teaching assistant, and you'll treat him as part of the staff now, and not a student. Also...'

Hermione didn't listen to the rest of what Dumbledore was saying, in fact, she didn't even realise she wasn't listening. She didn't know why, but her eyes instantly flew over to Percy, as soon as Dumbledore mentioned him. She hadn't noticed before, but...he looked extremely unwell, as if something was wrong with him. He was very, very pale, his hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed for weeks, and he had a small amount of stubble on his chin. She remembered that he'd looked exactly the same when she'd seen him crying during the summer, apart from he didn't have the tear stained cheeks this time. In fact, she hadn't given it another thought since then...why _had_ he been crying? She kept her eyes locked on him, not bothering or caring about what Dumbledore was saying...there was something so utterly strange about him, it seemed to keep her eyes fixed on him. Suddenly, his eyes snapped towards her, their gazes meeting. She'd seen that look before, only a week ago...before he'd left. It seemed so...so powerfully intimate, it was neither affection nor anger, just an expressionlessness gaze...but with some sort of meaning that she couldn't understand. She'd felt like she'd been looking at him for hours, when really, it was only mere seconds, before he looked away again. Luckily, no-one else had noticed...

'...And that's why Professor Sprout will not be growing colour-changing turnips this year. Now, moving on –' Dumbledore continued.

**Crash!** Filch, along with his cat, burst through the doors of the Great Hall, fury written all over his face. Every single head turned to face him, hearts racing at his reckless entrance.

'Which one of you blithering children did it?!' He shouted.

Dumbledore looked at him in confusion, yet quite annoyed at being interrupted, but still stood at the front, watching him. 'Come on, own up! Who was it?!' He shouted once again.

'If you would calm down, Professor, and explain to us what appears to be the matter.' Said Dumbledore, in his calm tone. It was what Harry always found annoying about Dumbledore, he was always ridiculously calm in any situation. If someone set fire to the building and everyone was getting burnt, he'd just stand there, with a content look on his face, speaking tonelessly.

'Why don't you ask the idiot that did it? Someone in this room has been spray painting the walls of the second floor corridor!'

Everyone panicked, gasping, some even screamed. Of course, the last time something had been written on the second floor corridor walls was when the chamber of secrets had been opened, they were obviously worried that it had been opened once again...and someone had been writing the messages on the walls.

'SILENCE!' Dumbledore shouted, to quieten the room. Of course, everyone did, they always hushed at his bellowing words. 'Perhaps, Professor, we should take a look at this?' He asked.

It suddenly hit them, Ginny gasped in shock, turning to Fred.

'No – no!' She said.

Fred and George just smiled, not caring about the fact that they could be in some serious trouble. 'Don't say it's you!' She continued. But Ginny already knew that it was them, who else could it be?

'Fred...what did you write?' Ron asked, also becoming rather panicked like his sister.

'All in good time, Ron...' He smiled. Fred turned to face George, raising his hand and giving him a high five.

'Might I suggest, Professor Dumbledore, that the whole school look at this wall? Perhaps then, someone will own up?' Came the snivelling voice of Snape, standing up, and walking around to the front where Dumbledore was.

'Excellent idea, Severus, I was just thinking that myself! What do you think, Headmaster?' Said Filch, grinning in revenge.

'Well, might I add that we should perhaps –'

'–Right then, come on all of you!' Filch interrupted, not listening to Dumbledore.

Instantly, the entire school leapt up out of their seats, following Filch as he strode out of the door.

Dumbledore admitted defeat, along with the other teachers, also following the crowd of people. It was havoc, everyone was tightly packed together, escaping the room.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Harry, stayed as a group, frightened. Perhaps, coincidently, someone else had spray painted the walls on the second floor? They knew the chances were extremely slim, but they still hoped...their family had suffered enough.

It wasn't long before they reached the staircase, climbing up two floors, along with the crowd, and down the corridor. Everyone was breaking into a run, Ginny looking like she was going to be sick, the others' hearts' pounding like mad.

'I hate you!' Ginny screamed at Fred, looking as if she was about to cry. Hermione thought it unfair that she was taking it all out on Fred, when George had clearly taken part in this. She remembered, however, that Arthur Weasley had told her that Fred was worse then George.

The entire school halted at where Filch stood, because there, in front of them, on the wall, were the words:

'Percy sucks cock, get him out!', written scruffily.

Everyone gasped at it, little did anyone else realise, that Percy was with the staff too, staring at the writing, embarrassed.

Hermione, along with the other people who were shocked at this, somehow felt a deep burning down within her. Why had he done this? Mr. Weasley had told her and Harry to keep him out of trouble...and she had already let him down.

'Who did this?!' Filch hissed, pointing at the writing.

Ginny turned to face her brother, giving him an unforgivable look. She was not only upset, but infuriated.

'I think I smell a Weasley, Professor.' Said Snape, looking cross, yet smug. 'Allow me.' He added.

Snape dashed into the crowd, shoving every pupil he came across out of the way. It was now that Fred became frightened, _don't let him choose me..._ He thought.

They stood towards the back, cowering behind everyone else, hoping that he wouldn't be seen. But Snape was getting nearer, continuing to push through people, until finally, he got the the back. Snape glared at him, with his usual, dark and sinister look. As soon as he laid eyes on Fred, he grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him back to the front. Percy, of course, wasn't surprised.

'Ow!' Fred said.

Hermione looked at Percy again, he was still pale looking, and he looked rather ashamed to be standing up there, when the writing was about him...

'I think we've found our culprit, Professor.' Snape said tonelessly, lips curling, not caring about whether he was hurting Fred.

'We mustn't jump to conclusions, Severus, Fred is just as likely as anyone else to have done this –' Dumbledore finally spoke.

'–Poor results, permanent underachievement, _and_, destroyed the mentality of our last Defence against the Dark Arts teacher!' Snape interrupted. Of course, everyone remembers what Fred and George did last year during the exams, they threw fireworks everywhere, they were lucky not to be expelled. 'You should have been out of this place along time ago, and your brother!' He hissed in Fred's face.

'Calm yourself, Severus. Now, Mr. Weasley, was it you who created this obscenity towards this ancient wall?'

'No –' Fred squealed hesitantly.

'–Don't lie to me, boy!' Snape tightened his grip on Fred's collar, making him yelp in pain as he felt his airways crush.

'Yes, yes! Alright, It was me!' Fred once again yelped, trying to catch his breath.

Hermione quietly gasped at his pain, looking at George in worry. But George looked perfectly fine, hoping that they would get out of this.

'Confirmed, Headmaster!' Said Filch, in victory, with a grimacing smile.

'Immediate expulsion, Headmaster. This boy should have gone a long time ago!' Said Snape.

Fred looked frightened, his Dad _was _going to kill him. Percy, however, looked smug now, hoping that his brother would be expelled. Ginny looked at Harry and Hermione in shock, all the colour completely disappeared from her face, she seemed more than a little worried...she was distraught.

'I would have to agree with you there, Severus.' Added Filch, 'What do you think, Headmaster?'

'Well...' Dumbledore looked at Fred in sympathy, yet anger, 'I have given you many chances, Mr. Weasley, and once again, you have let our school down. I think, perhaps, that expulsion is the most logical option...'

Fred went white, he looked like he was going to pass out, either from fear, or because Snape was clutching his collar so tightly, it was impossible to breathe.

'Excellent! I'll see to it that you return home tonight!' Snape smiled, in his victorious way.

'Perhaps this is the bets time, Mr. Weasley, it'll save you unpacking.' Dumbledore added, rather angry, but also upset, as if he felt sorry for Fred.

_No! _Hermione thought, _he can't be expelled!_ His family was under enough stress already, and Mr. Weasley had asked her to keep him out of trouble. She wasn't going to let this happen, she _couldn't_ let it happen! There was no option, she was going to have to do it...

Without thinking, Hermione stormed through the crowd, ignoring Harry's 'what are you doing?' whisper as she went. She pushed through everyone, reaching the front, she needed to stop this from happening!

'No – wait!' Hermione shouted to the teachers, gasping. 'You can't expel him!'

Everyone, including the pupils, turned to look at her in astonishment, even Dumbledore, for once, had come out of his calm zone and looked surprised.

'Miss Granger?' He said.

'Please, don't expel him, you can't!' She said again, she didn't know what else to say, she couldn't think, there must be some way she could stop him from being expelled!

'Miss Granger, if you have nothing important to say then go back to your place! Unless you have a perfectly _real _reason why we should not expel Mr. Weasley here?' Said Snape, becoming slightly agitated, and angry.

'You – you can't expel him, because – because –' _Think Hermione, think! _She was beginning to panic, there _had_ to be a way to stop him from being expelled, there just had to be!'–I did it! I put that writing on the wall!'


	7. The Perfect Punishment

_'You – you can't expel him, because – because –' Think Hermione, think! She was beginning to panic, there had to be a way to stop him from being expelled, there just had to be! '–I did it! I put that writing on the wall!'_

Chapter 7 – The Perfect Punishment

She couldn't believe what she'd just done, she was so desperate to stop Fred from being expelled, she'd taken the blame, and now she was the one who'd be expelled. She stood in front of the entire school, shocked with herself.

'What?' Said Dumbledore.

'What?' Said Snape.

'What?' Said Filch.

'What?' Said Fred, even though Snape was making it impossible for him to breathe.

It was like a Mexican wave of 'whats'', everyone was wondering how on earth someone like Hermione could have done this.

'Don't be so silly, Miss Granger, a model student like yourself couldn't have done this!' Professor McGonagall interrupted, stepping forward.

Fred stared at her in shock, gasping for breath, he didn't know what to say, what could he say?

'Yes...I did...' She said, embarrassed. She couldn't change what she'd just said, if she admits she lying, it'll only make the situation worse.

'No – Professor, it was me!' Fred spoke up, trying to speak with as much breath as he could.

'–He's just trying to defend me, Professor!' Hermione interrupted. 'Fred knows that it was me! You can't expel him –'

'Enough! The decision has been made! No doubt you were set up to this by him!'

'No! He didn't tell me to do it, no-one did! I was the only one involved in this!'

'This can't be true, Miss Granger. Surely a student like yourself should know better?' Said Dumbledore, disappointedly.

'I realise that now, Professor Dumbledore. What I did was wrong, and I should be the person being expelled - '

'Outrageous! You know what you are, a sneaky little liar, Miss Granger, a liar!' Snape said in fury.

'Severus!' Dumbledore bellowed, silencing him. 'How do you know that it was Fred who did this? Have you any proof?'

'All the evidence is there, Headmaster! This boy has been breaking the school rules since –'

'–Miss Granger has admitted her wrongdoing, she is fully aware of the consequences, and the rules say that no student shall be expelled unless there is full evidence of their misdeed.'

Snape stood there, still grasping Fred, lips curled. He and Dumbledore exchanged glances, Snape was furious that he wasn't successful in the expulsion of his worst student, and Dumbledore was looking as if he wanted the argument to end then and there.

Reluctantly, Snape released Fred from his grasp. Fred gasped for breath, looked at Hermione in remorse for mere moments, and then instantly ran back into the crowd of people, towards Ron, Harry, Ginny, and George. Hermione could swear that she saw Snape murmuring under his breath, but it was so quiet, it was impossible to hear.

'Off you go, students, get to your dormitories!' Said McGonagall, hastily.

'Miss Granger, come with me...' Said Dumbeldore, leading the way down the corridor, as the other students departed in the opposite direction. As she walked with Dumbledore, and Snape, who were walking in front, she turned her head back, to the others. Percy stood still in the corridor, staring at her, and for once, his face had an expression, he looked hurt, yet, he seemed bitterly insulted. She decided to turn her head away quickly, it scared her to see him...

Mere minutes later, she was heading into Dumbledore's office, with him and Snape. Never had she been in this position before. Was she going to be expelled? Why hadn't Dumbledore just said it there and then?

When they walked in, Dumbledore told her to sit down, whilst he and Snape paced behind the desk in front of her.

'I am very disappointed in you, Miss Granger. A model pupil like yourself should know better.'

'I know...it was an immature action and I...I fully accept my punishment.'

'What caused you to write such obscene language about our newest teacher? Has he done any harm to you?'

'No, Professor, I don't know what influenced me to do it, and I – I wish I hadn't...'

'That's humble of you to say so, it's very shocking, after all these years, to know that you've done something like this.'

Snape just stood at the back of the room now, watching over the conversation, as if he were a ghost.

'I'm shocked at myself, sir...I haven't unpacked anything, so I'll be ready to go home...' Hermione was ready to face the consequences, and although it pained her deeply, there was nothing she could do, at least she knew she'd helped someone else. Dumbledore looked at her in concern, yet somehow sympathetic. He still seemed cross by the incident, but not as much as he had been before.

'Miss Granger, although what you did was beyond the boundaries of what the staff expected of you, I am willing to give you another chance...'

Hermione perked up, a smile sprang to her face, she was safe! Thank goodness! 'But, I think a punishment may have to be in order here...'

Her smile faded, but only by a minimum. What was it going to be...she couldn't think of anything worse than detention with Snape. 'Wouldn't you agree Severus?'

'Entirely.' Was all he said, a creepy, and sinister smile forming on his face. He just loved handing out detentions, it was his favourite hobby. 'Let's see...' Snape continued, stepping forward. 'Detention each and every single day after school, for two months!' Snape's voice began to raise, he was obviously still infuriated about the spray painting incident, and the fact that he failed in expelling Fred.

'Hmm...' Dumbledore wondered, 'perhaps a little too ambitious, Severus, Miss Granger needs to learn her lesson through work.'

'Well then, she can clean up the mess she created on the wall - by hand!'

'Oh come, come, now! Why let her clean it up, when it can easily be wash off with a cleansing charm!'

Hermione thought that Dumbledore was being a little too generous in his punishment, even if she _hadn't _done anything wrong. If someone needed to learn their lesson, surely that would be the way? Hermione suddenly realised that she was becoming her nerdy self again, she didn't even care less about what she'd done in the summer anymore, she hadn't been bad since then...apart from the teachers of course, who apparently didn't know about it...

'Albus, I really must protest to this obliviousness! Miss Granger needs a suitable punishment, and you're not being firm enough!' Snape was beginning to crack, his lips curling once again.

Just then, the door of the office swung open, Hermione looked around, to see Percy standing in the doorway, looking completely shocked when he discovered that they were already in the room.

'Sorry – I didn't realise...' Percy said, embarrassed.

'Ah! Wait just a minute, Mr. Weasley! I think I've just discovered Miss Granger's perfect punishment!' Said Dumbledore excitedly, as if he'd reached a breakthrough. Hermione almost expected a light-bulb to switch on above his head. What could Percy possibly have to do with her punishment?

She was embarrassed to have him standing in her presence, he thinks that it's _her_ who wrote those words on the wall. When he saw Hermione, he quickly glared at her in anger, yet sadness, like he had done a few minutes ago.

'Yes sir?' Percy asked, looking at him in confusion.

'I hear that you're needing some help with a few errands in the forest?'

'Well, I am, but –'

'Perhaps Miss Granger will be able to assist you every night, as an apology to you?'

'Well –'

'Preposterous!' Snape interrupted, 'I strongly suggest, Headmaster, that you come to your senses and decide a stronger punishment! A few errands aren't going to help Miss Granger learn her lesson!' He finally cracked, Snape was furious! All detentions had to be his way, firm and unreasonable, he had to be the strictest man on the planet.

'Now now, Severus! I think it's a perfectly suitable punishment, Miss Granger understands what she has done, and I'm sure she is very sorry towards Mr. Weasley here!'

Snape hushed, he'd been beaten, Dumbledore always won against anyone. He turned to face Percy, a smile across his face. Hermione had no idea why Dumbledore was smiling, she's supposed to have written a rude remark over the second floor corridor (even though it was actually Fred), and Dumbledore was smiling about giving her a punishment! 'So, what do you think, Professor Weasley?'

Hermione thought it strange for him to be called 'Professor' now, not the usual 'Percy' that she had once known.

'Er...yes, I suppose...' Percy hesitated.

'Good! She'll start tomorrow evening! Off you go now, Miss Granger, mind the step on your way out.'

Hermione stood up, obeying Dumbledore's command. Her mind was cuffuzzled, why was Dumbledore acting so cheerful about a punishment? Maybe he was losing his marbles? But as she walked out of the door, Percy gave her a startled look, one that nearly made her want to laugh, but she didn't...this was a serious matter. From tomorrow evening, she was going to be helping Percy in the forest, it was even worse than detention with Snape! He'd be his usual self, a miserable old sod, probably giving her commands every three seconds. She didn't know how she was going to tell the others...

When she eventually got the the portrait outside of the Gryffindor common room, she wondered whether she dared to go in or not, she couldn't face the others, not now that she discovered what her punishment was...it infuriated her! It now occurred to her – why hadn't Dumbledore given her a harder task?! Yes, she may not have actually done anything wrong, because she stood in the place of Fred, but surely something different! She didn't _want _to help miserable Percy, he would be fine by himself. What sot of errands would they be? She wished she'd had detention, or lines, or anything other than serving pompous old git Percy!

'You've got to face them sooner or later, Mione...' She told herself, as she stepped through the hole in the wall, after telling the Fat Lady the password.

As soon as she entered the common room, she discovered that the entire room was filled with every Gryffindor, they turned to scowl at her when she entered, falling silent from their conversations.

'Ha! Little Miss Granger, not such a good goody now, are we?' A blonde haired girl sneered as she entered.

'Shut up, she didn't do it!' Fred yelled. He was standing in a corner, with the others.

The moment Fred saw her, he instantly ran over to her, and unexpectedly grabbed her into a tight embrace.

'Why did you do that?!' He said. Hermione could tell that he was extremely touched, he sounded like he was about to cry, but resisted.

'Because I – I just did...' Hermione knew why, because she'd promised his Dad that she'd try her best to keep him out of trouble.

'Oi, don't the rest of you lot have somewhere else to be? – Mind your own bloody business!' Ron interrupted, shouting at the other Gryffindors, who were intentionally scowling and sneering at them.

Fred let of go of her, realising that everyone was staring, he wished they _would _mind their own business. The other Gryffindors returned to their conversations, lounging around in the common room, but Ron knew that they were still trying to listen.

'I'm sorry...' He said sympathetically, 'I've ruined your life!'

'No! You haven't!'

'I have, because now you've probably been expelled and –'

'It's alright, I'm not expelled!' She said, happily, cheering him up.

'_What?_' They all gasped, also brightening up.

'Dumbledore said he'll give me another chance, but there's – there's something else...' She began to stutter, she didn't want to tell them...even though she had to.

'What it is, Mione?' Harry asked, concerned.

'I – I...'

'Suspended?'

'No, it's not like that! –' _Tell them! _She told herself. Why didn't she want to tell them about her punishment with Percy? She _had _to, it was important that they knew. 'I – I have...detention with Snape, that's all...' _No! _Why hadn't she told them? Why did she lie? Was she afraid of what their reactions would be like? But she couldn't change her answer now...it was too late, she'd lied.

'Bad luck...for how long?' Fred asked.

'Oh – er, I don't know, probably about a thousand years!' She managed to let out a nervous laugh, but the others apparently hadn't noticed.

'Yeah, you know what Snape is like!' Said Ron.

'Hermione!' Neville beamed, jumping over to them. He'd obviously just come down from his dormitory. 'Don't worry, I know it wasn't you!' He said as loudly as he could, making heads turn, giving him strange looks.

'Oh – thanks Neville...' She smiled simply, trying to be as kind as she could. She wanted to get out of this room, out of the lie she'd just told! Why was it so hard just to admit that she had detention with Percy, and not Snape?! Why was she so afraid? Did she fear Percy, too?

'Are you alright, Hermione? You look a bit pale.' Said Neville, noticing her discomfort.

'Erm, well, I think I just need a lie down...' She said.

'Yeah, maybe you should go to bed, Mione.' George said, concernedly.

'Night...' She muttered, gently making her way through them. Without another glance in their direction, she made her way up the dormitory stairs, not daring to go back again. She knew that every eye was watching her as she went up, but she didn't care, she needed to get away from all of them, she wished she could even get away from herself.

As soon as she got into the room, she flung herself on her bed, burying her head deep into her pillow. She felt sick, but she didn't know why. _Calm yourself... _She thought, wanting the entire room to swallow her up and conceal her forever. Detention with Percy? Would she have to be obeying each and every single command he sprang to her? It wasn't fair, she was suffering for Fred's sake...

Maybe Hermione had helped Fred, not only because Mr. Weasley had asked her to, but because she knew deep down that she had less of a chance of being expelled, so she was prepared to take the risk. And even though she had to suffer with a punishment, at least she knew she'd helped him...

- - - - -

Morning arose, Hermione lay awake, staring at the ceiling.

When she finally got down to breakfast, she discovered that Percy was yet again, sitting at the staff table. She was embarrassed about sitting next to Fred, but he ushered her to sit down, he obviously wanted to make it up to her, from the event last night.

'Mione!' He shouted over to her, smiling.

She sat down next to him, with Harry and Ron, Ginny, and of course, George. They all smiled at her arrival, and she tried to put on her best face. She had to admit, she did feel a little better, it was only a detention, just with the worst person in the school. And although she'd lied, she'd soon forget about it once it was over.

'I never properly thanked you yesterday, Mione...' Said Fred, smiling.

'It doesn't matter.'

'Yes, it does. You're going to put up with excruciatingly painful detentions with Snape, whilst I sit on my fat arse and watch you suffer for what I did!'

'Fred, really, it's fine...' She tried to be as modest as she could, but deep down, she was rather sorry for herself.

'Well, I just want you to know that...I really am grateful for what you did...'

'I know.' She smiled back, hoping he wouldn't ramble on about it for the rest of the day.

'Have you got detention tonight?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, probably line writing and all that stuff...' She lied, once again.

'Snape gives a lot worse than that, believe me.' Neville interrupted, he was sitting next to Dean Thomas, near Harry. 'The last time I had detention with him, he – he...' Neville cut off there, he couldn't produce the next words. He thought about it, but decided against it, turning back to Dean Thomas and all of his group, continuing their conversation.

Hermione wasn't going to find out what Snape set for detentions, she wasn't having detention with him! In fact, she didn't _want _to find out, from tonight, she was going to be serving the royal Percy and his ridiculous chores.

Hermione looked up at where he was sitting, next to Snape. It was only now that she realised that he was eating a steak. _Who eats steak for breakfast? _She wondered. Whilst all the other teachers were tucking into eggs and toast, Percy was eating a _steak_? Royal Percy had to be different, eggs probably aren't good enough for him! He infuriated her, she wanted to know why he was so...so strange! In anger, she looked away, and focused on her own meal, trying to remove the curiosity from her mind, it didn't matter, she didn't care about Percy, she shouldn't want to know about him and his mysterious ways...did she?

Lesson 1: Transfiguration. When Hermione walked into the classroom, she could almost feel every eye burn into her skin, glaring at her disapprovingly. She didn't care, she knew deep down that she hadn't put the writing on the wall, she'd done it to help Fred, even though it was a little embarrassing for her.

'Now, what is the necessary magical tool needed to successfully transform an oyster into a helmet?' McGonagall asked the class when the lesson began.

Hermione's hand instantly shot up. She couldn't help it, it was just an automatic reaction these days, even if it caused each mocking eye to look her way.

McGonagall noticed, but didn't ask her...not yet anyway.

'This is utterly disappointing! Surely more of you listened last year?' She said, sighing. She was used to this, not getting a response from the class. She'd tried for so long to make Transfiguration interesting, but Hermione could see straight through her, she was just about ready to give up. 'Alright then, Miss Granger?' She surrendered, sighing once again. Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time, it was Hermione she asked, seeing as she was the only one who ever put her hand up.

'Pearl dust.' She said plainly, wishing that everyone would stop giving her the 'evil eye'.

'Yes, well done.' McGonagall said bluntly, turning to face the board, beginning to write on it. She then gave strict orders that the class copy the notes down, even though no-one really bothered taking in any of the gobbledegook she'd written.

After Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Charms, it was finally time for break, which would then be followed by a free period (only for Hermione, Ron and Harry had Divination).

She sat in the courtyard at break, Harry and Ron sitting beside her. Ron munching on crisps, Harry on a Chocolate Frog, and Hermione eating a Yoghurt Bar.

'Fred feels really bad, you know, he told me.' Said Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes to herself, not letting Harry or Ron see. She was getting fed up with them bringing up the subject all the time, she didn't want to talk about it, partly because she felt even more insecure about concealing her lie about having detention with Percy.

'Ron – just...just drop it...' She said, embarrassed.

'He said he can turn himself in, you know, if Snape's detention becomes too much –'

'It's fine! Please, let's just, talk about something else...'

'Maybe we should.' Said Harry.

'But it's not fair on you!' Ron protested.

'Why should you care! It's not your problem!' Hermione finally cracked, snapping back at Ron. She'd lost complete control of herself. Why was she so insecure? Why hadn't she told the truth about her detention. In fury, she sprang up off the bench she was sitting on, and stormed off towards the castle.

'Hermione –' Said Harry, shocked. Instantly, they sprang up, chasing after her.

She was striding so hard, swaying her arms about to and fro like a loony. She didn't care about the ruddy detention thing anymore! Why couldn't they just drop the subject?

'Sorry, alright! I'll shut up if you want!' Said Ron, grabbing her shoulder. 'Don't be so tense!' He laughed.

Hermione decided to calm down a little, she wasn't going to get anywhere with being angry.

'Fine, just tell Fred to shut up about it, its only Snape!' She laughed back.

'Believe me, he knows what detention with Snape is like.'

'He's probably just exaggerating, Ronald.' Said Hermione, as they wandered their way back to the bench, sitting down on it once again.

'Doubt it, Fred's mentally scarred for life –'

'Ron!' Harry and Hermione both said at the same time. They wanted to end this subject, and Ron was still pondering about it.

'Okay! Bloody hell!' He said grumpily, crossing his arms.

After break, Hermione departed with her two best friends, who meandered off to boring Divination, in Hermione's opinion. So, seeing as their was nothing to actually revise yet, because she'd only had three lessons so far, she decided to sunbathe by the lake, it was a beautiful day, and most of Hogwarts was deserted anyway, most of her class were doing divination, apart from Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Jane Humphreys, and Pansy Pakinson (whom she did not want to spend her free time with). Parvati, well, she would usually be with Lavender, giggling over unnecessary things. It's not that Hermione didn't like them, it was just that, well, they seemed a bit dumb, not the sort of intelligent people Hermione wished to hang around with. Which was why she admired Harry, he was modest, and kind, and he knows more than he thinks he does. The same applies to Ron, although he acts like an idiot most of the time, he'd discovered talents within himself he hadn't known before, even if he had his 'senior' moments. Seamus was just a big _no no_, definitely not the friendly type. He was sweet at times, but she could just imagine him getting on her nerves if she studied with him, she didn't know why, she just imagined it. Jane Humphreys and Pansy Parkinson were both Slytherins', so that was no good, she had enough grief as it is from Draco Malfoy, calling her a Mudblood all of the time, it would be the same with them. Besides, she prefers to study alone...

As she took in the warm rays of the sun by the lake, she thought deeply about tonight, what sort of errands would Percy be giving her? Would he be standing over her, watching her suffer as she polished his shoes? No, it wouldn't be something ridiculous like that! But she couldn't think what...

Somewhere, in the distance, she could hear laughing, it was getting nearer and nearer. Hermione opened her eyes, sat up, and turned to see who it was. Pansy and Jane were walking along the path, laughing at something, and hysterically. She wished she hadn't looked at them, though, because it appears that they were coming towards her, looking directly at her. She wondered why on Earth they were coming to her, and if the joke that they found so funny was about her, too.

'I thought you were supposed to be expelled?' Said Jane, calming down from her laughing.

'Well, not really –' Hermione said, slightly flustered.

'Listen, Granger. After last night, we've realised something about you, you're actually not as geeky as you seem.' Pansy interrupted.

'Oh...' Hermione didn't know what to say, was this a compliment or an insult? 'Thank you?' She said, making it into a question.

'No, no, really.' Pansy and Jane sat down both sides of her, entrapping her with their mockery. 'Geeky Granger has a different side to her then, eh?'

'We always knew you had it in you.'

'From the very day you came here.'

'Well I –' Hermione tried to speak, but she couldn't get a single word in without them interrupting.

'Shh shh! We haven't finished. We need to ask you a favour.'

She didn't like the sound of that...

'Yeah, Granger. Seeing as you proved yourself last night, perhaps you could write another message on the wall, such as...Dumbledore is a bitch?'

'_What?!_' Hermione gasped, she was already in trouble for something she _hadn't _done.

'Yeah, it needs to be worse really, doesn't it? Agree, Jane?'

'Definitely. More like Dumbledore is a cock sucker , '

'Oh, shut up!' Hermione hissed. She didn't know whether they were mocking her, or being serious. But whatever the reason, she'd had enough. And with that, she pushed herself off the ground, and began striding her way back to the castle, like she'd tried to do at break.

'We haven't finished, yet!' They yelled to her.

But Hermione ignored them, still storming off. In no way was she going to write something as fowl as that about Dumbledore, he was a good man! Even if he was a little loopy at times...

'Suit yourself then!' Pansy continued to yell after her, 'But just so you know, you would have made a great Slytherin, were you a pure-blood!'

- - - - -

It was the last lesson of the day, and Hermione daren't step into the classroom that she was standing in front of right now. She stood amongst the queue of other sixth years, waiting to go in. Yes, it was Defence Against the Darks Arts...and Snape was teaching it. She found out only after her last lesson, from Lavender. Well, she hadn't heard it from Lavender personally, but she heard her whispering it (that Snape was the DADA teacher this year), of course, she was with Parvati and her sister Padma, and some other sixth years.

Harry and Ron stood amongst her, occasionally talking to Seamus and Dean. They hadn't brought up the subject of her detention since break, but that may be because they'd forgotten anyway. What was she thinking? Why didn't she just tell them about her detention with Percy later on?! It wasn't diffic –

'Professor Snape wishes for you to assemble in quietly, please.' Came a snide voice.

Hermione had been talking to Harry and Ron before the classroom door had been opened, so she'd had her back to the door. When she turned, she discovered the snide voice to be anyone but Snape, oh no, the very person who she wanted to avoid.

Percy.

Everyone fell silent, staring at him in, either confusion, or resentment towards the twenty year old. Ron, especially, glared at him in horror.

With that, Percy turned his way back into the classroom, leading the class in. How could Hermione have forgotten? She'd been so lost in this whole detention business, she'd forgotten that Percy was working as a teaching assistant!

'This will be interesting...' Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione, a smirk spreading across his face. Hermione thought that, for someone who had been crying over his brother's absence in the house during the summer, this sudden turnaround made him look utterly stupid, in her eyes, at least.

'Sit.' Snape said bluntly, when he saw them enter the room.

Each pupil went to their desks, Hermione, Harry and Ron sitting on a table together, along with some other Hufflepuff boy called Robbie.

With a flick of Snape's wand, several books flew from his desk to the pupils in front of him. Percy, stood beside him, looking smug (as usual), yet idiotic. Hermione knew that Ron was probably mere seconds from laughing like a lunatic at him, which would then set Harry off, which would be embarrassing fro Percy. Not that she cared, Percy was a bastard...

'Page two hundred and twenty, read it, and answer the questions. Do I make myself clear?' Snape said, still in his toneless voice.

The whole class nodded, flicking open their books and beginning to read.

_Werewolf injuries? _Hermione thought. That was what the title on the book said, 'Werewolf Injuries'. Hadn't they done this before? Did they need this for their NEWTS? She was totally and utterly confused...but why wasn't anyone else?

So she raised her hand, which was to Snape's annoyance. When she looked up, she saw that Percy was sitting in the far corner of the room, wearing his reading glasses, looking at what appeared to be a potions book.

'Yes.' Snape said plainly, and reluctantly to Hermione. He didn't even sound like he was asking her, just saying 'yes', as a statement.

'Professor, haven't we already covered Werewolves?'

'Yes, Miss Granger. However, we have not considered the serious harm they produce, only their lifestyles. Now, get on with your work.'

'But surely –'

'Work!' He raised his voice.

Hermione couldn't understand. They knew how much harm they could produce, but surely they should be learning how to defend themselves against them? Realising she couldn't win against Snape, she continued reading.

After a few minutes of reading, she reached for her quill and exercise book. She didn't even need to give the book a second glance to know the answers, she already knew them anyway. Everyone else, however, kept looking back, making sure their answers were correct.

After what seemed like a billion years, however, she saw that in the corner of her eye, Percy, or 'Professor Weasley', stood up, put the book onto Snape's desk, picked up some chalk, and began writing some text on the board, which appeared to be potion ingredients.

'We shall be using these ingredients for the first lesson of tomorrow,' Snape said, noticing Percy writing them on the board, 'bring your cauldrons. Class dismissed.'

That was it...end of the lesson. Hardly learnt anything! Gathering her books together, Hermione, along with the other pupils, began to assemble out of the classroom, she needed to change her clothes, and prepare for her detention tonight.

'Wait a minute, Miss Granger.' Snape said.

'Good luck, mate.' Ron whispered to her, as he and Harry walked out of the classroom.

Hermione halted, whilst the classroom slowly filtered all students, until everyone was gone.

All that remained was Percy and Snape.

'Yes, Professor?' Hermione turned, and slowly made her way towards them. However, Snape was leaving now, too, walking down the corridor, out of the classroom.

Now all that remained was Hermione and Percy.

'Eight 'o' clock, Miss Granger, outside of the Forbidden Forest.' Said Percy, sneering at her.

'Oh, yes, um –'

'You're dismissed...' He finished, turning to Snape's desk, and sorting through some papers.

Confused, Hermione slowly turned away, following the path that the other students had walked, leaving Percy alone in the classroom...

- - - -

Seven thirty, Hermione rushed through her tea, ignoring everyone who tried to speak to her.

'When's your detention?' Fred asked.

'Half an hour.' She replied.

That was all the conversation they had.

'Bye!' Hermione said, dashing out of the Great Hall, before any of the others could reply.

Ten minutes to go, that was how long it took to get to the Forbidden Forest, why hadn't she gone earlier?! Hastily, she threw herself out of the castle, running down the path that lead to the Forest.

Why did it have to be dark already?

Why did she have to go to the _Forbidden _Forest?

She felt the night swallow her as she ran further and further down the hill. She was scared, it felt like midnight, not eight.

Yet, when she stood just inches away from the forest, she was scared. But why?

_I don't want to go in there _she thought, wishing she hadn't stood up for Fred. What had she been thinking? Why had she let Fred get away with it, and suffer for herself? Although, she couldn't have blamed Fred, for hating his brother, whatever the reason.

_Do it... _She told herself, forcing her feet to step into the creepy forest.

Hang on a second, where was Percy? Here she was, in the biggest forest in the school, as well as the scariest, and Percy could be anywhere.

**Crackle Crackle **went a fire, there was a fire! Just a few metres away! He had to be around somewhere! It burned warmly on a pile of logs, on the left, mere metres from her.

She stepped closer, feeling the darkness of the night, and the spookiness of the trees swallow her up, but could feel the heat of the fire become warmer as she stepped closer.

'I see you wore _sensible _shoes?' Came a voice from behind her.

She gasped, turning to see that it was only Percy, leaning against a tree. And...he was smoking! Percy was smoking a bloody cigarette!

She looked down at her feet, why had she worn pumps! In a wood! God she was stupid!

She couldn't tell whether Percy's remark was a joke or an insult.

'Since when do you smoke?' Said Hermione, shocked, forgetting about the shoe thing, and changing the subject.

He looked cross now, she'd just insulted a teacher!

'Since when do you get into detention?' He retorted.

As if it were a miracle, a smile suddenly erupted on his face, he _was _joking! 'Take this.' He continued, throwing some sort of bag at her, and she caught it quickly, 'We're going to be doing a lot of walking.'

And with that, he threw his cigarette into the fire, and began walking deep into the forest, Hermione cowering behind him.

'Where exactly are we going, Professor?' That's what she had to call him now, it was only polite, yet she felt ridiculous saying it.

'We're collecting ingredients, so about half a mile.'

His jokey mood had gone, he had returned to grumpy old Percy.

He wasn't wearing teaching robes anymore, instead, he had a black pullover, with dark blue jeans that hugged his legs. It was until now, that Hermione realised that he was terribly thin...

What was wrong with him? There were so many questions she wanted to ask, she didn't know where to begin. He was still pale, and now that she was closer, he had terrible bags under his eyes, which signified lack of sleep. She'd never seen him in this state before...

Five minutes passed in silence, Percy looking quite grumpy, still. Until they paused at a patchy sort of area, covered in yellow flowers.

Taking out his wand, Percy murmured 'accio', and instantly, some of the flowers flew right into his hand.

'Ginger butter flowers, a vital ingredient.' Was all that he said, placing them in the bag that Hermione was holding.

An hour passed by, they occasionally stopped in areas, collecting ingredients. Hermione wondered what all of these ingredients were for, what potion were they for?

They soon trundled back to the fire, and Hermione's feet killed by now. Percy had hardly spoken, but the detention hadn't actually been that bad, she'd hardly done anything! Just held a bag full of ingredients.

Suddenly, as they stepped over a log, Percy tripped, falling onto a set of twigs and leaves below him.

'Ow! Bollocks!' He screamed.

Hermione seemed quite shocked, he was a teacher now, and he'd just sworn! And she would have never expected the ordinary, non-teacher Percy to have ever said such fowl language anyway! But anyhow, she had to help him, it looked like he'd hurt his leg.

'Are you alright?!' She gasped at his fall, bending down to look at his leg. She suddenly realised how embarrassing this was, looking at a teacher's leg. But she'd done it anyway...

'It's nothing, I can fix it.' He reached for his wand, pulling it out of his pullover pocket, and pointing it at his leg.

'You're bleeding!' Hermione screamed.

'So?' Percy retorted, grumpily.

'Look, you need to go to the hospital wing! That could be –'

But he'd already healed himself, springing himself onto two legs.

'Are you alright?' She repeated.

'I'm fine!' He shouted.

Hermione realised that this was the biggest conversation they'd had all night. But at his words, she silenced.

He began walking over to the fire, well, he was actually limping, he hadn't repaired it properly.

'I think you should have that looked at properly...' She said, but Percy didn't listen.

At the fire, which had weakened it's flames, he lifted a pile of logs beside it, and threw them over it.

'I need the ingredients.' He said, plainly.

Automatically, Hermione obeyed him, walking over to him quickly, giving him the bag of ingredients.

'Ow!' He flinched, suddenly rubbing his leg again.

It had started bleeding again.

'Per – Professor, you need to go to the hospital wing! That could be serious!'

'Look! I don't need you to tell me how to look after myself! I can fix it!' He shouted at her, whipping out his wand and pointing it once again at his leg.

'But –'

'Detention over, come back tomorrow!'

'For God's sake! You need bloody help, mentally!' She screamed back at him. She'd had enough! Why was he such an arsehole?

But this was they wrong thing to say. She was about to turn away, but he began to shout back –

'Oh, I do?! You think I need help! Try seeing a bloody physiotherapist about your bloody 'think you know it all' problem! You don't know everything! I'm not the one who –'

**Whack! **She'd done it, Hermione had slapped a hand across his face, making him yelp in pain as his head took in the almighty hit. The left side of his face was red now, from the slap. Hermione just stared at him in anger, whilst he rubbed a hand across his face to ease the pain.

He lifted his head slightly, to come face to face with her. He looked remorseful for what he'd just said, and clearly noticed that she was angry.

Why was he looking at her like that? Wasn't he going to say something? But he was still recovering from the pain...

...Until suddenly, he kissed her.

It had taken her by surprise, they way he suddenly grabbed her, his lips suddenly coming into contact with hers, passionately moving in motion with each other. And Hermione, for some reason, was following his lips, and...she liked it. She forgot about everything, about what he'd done last year, about the fact that everyone else hated him, because for some strange reason, she didn't want to stop.

His hands were cupped around her face, but Hermione had no idea where to put her hands. She lightly rested them on his shoulders, but now that she thought of it, something didn't feel right...but yet it did...

After mere moments, their lips gently parted, his arms dropping from where he held her, and they looked at each other in embarrassment, yet Hermione was gasping for breath, still confused about what had happened.

'Why – why did you do that?' She asked, stammering.

'You don't know how long I've wanted to do that...' He flushed red.

'W – what? How long?'

'Since the summer...'

'Bloody hell...why – why - ?'

'I just – just like you, that's all...'

Hermione wanted to laugh and cry and smile and frown, but she couldn't express any of those emotions, she didn't know how to react.

'Percy...you're a teacher.'

'I know, that's the annoying thing, isn't it?'

'Can I just...think this over, perhaps?'

'I'm not thinking of anything, Hermione. Not a relationship, that can't work.'

'Good, because I'm not thinking of that either!'

'We won't tell anyone of this.'

'I wasn't planning to!'

They had broken out of their shock, and began arguing, instead. The moment had gone, they were no longer in their circle of passion.

'Good! Then you should go! I'll see you at eight 'o' clock back here tomorrow!'

'Good night, Professor!'

And with that, she turned, and stormed off into the night, leaving Percy behind. She felt his eyes burning into her as she left, saddened eyes. What had happened? He'd bloody kissed her! That was her life ruined! Not that anyone had to find out...

When she got to the common room a few minutes later, she ran up to her dormitory, ignoring the fact that everyone else was asleep, flung herself on her bed, and began to cry silently into her pillow.

Why had Percy kissed her? Did he mean what he'd said? About liking her?

No, he was just being an idiot! And besides, Percy was a teacher now! She'd never even thought about having a relationship with Percy!

No! From tomorrow night, she was going to forget about what had happened! She was _never_ going to like Percy!

A/N – So there you go, they finally kissed! I'm sorry it's taken so long, but we got there in the end! Anyway, I hope you're excited about the next chapter! Hehe! From now on, it'll get better lol!


	8. The Hero

Chapter 8 – The Hero

Wednesday, the following day after Hermione's...unfortunate event with Percy.

In no way was she prepared for her first lesson – Defence Against the Dark Arts. Would Percy be there? Would he be back to his pompous old self?

She realised, when she woke up, that she was still wearing the same clothes from yesterday, from the detention.

Her jacket smelt of burnt wood, from the fire in the forest, and her trousers were soiled with...well, soil, and some of the dirt from the detention, too.

As she stepped out of her bed, and walked to the shower, she turned her attention to the clock. It was only half past six, she didn't have to be down to breakfast for another hour. She have plenty of time to think...

She was still stunned...why _had _Percy kissed her? Because after those mere moments when they had...he'd returned to himself.

What was she talking about?! She didn't _like _him!

It was all she could think about as she washed, about what had happened. She tried to tell herself that it was nothing, she shouldn't care. But there was something so...strange about the way he'd kissed her, even though the reason remained unknown.

He'd told her that he liked her, or _had_. But why? He barely knew her...

She didn't notice Ginny, or Ron, or Harry, standing in the common room when she departed her dormitory. And even if she_ did _see them, she didn't want to talk. Not now.

_'Percy...you're a teacher.' 'I know, that's the annoying thing, isn't it?' _Those words constantly looped in her mind. What had he meant by that? He wasn't suggesting that he wanted to go out with her, surely? Of course not! The sudden reply lingered in her mind, when his feelings had suddenly altered, _'I'm not thinking of anything, Hermione. Not a relationship, that can't work.'_

Then, what _was _he thinking of?!

'Er, Mione?' Harry asked, when he realised that she hadn't noticed him.

She turned abruptly, hearing his voice. She'd been so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't noticed any of them. They looked at her in confusion, but she smiled simply, refusing to say anything before they did, as she immediately walked in their direction.

'So?' Ron asked.

Now Hermione was the one who was confused, what did he mean?

'So, what?' Hermione replied.

'Your detention!'

'Oh - yeah!' Of course, that was what he had meant. She didn't even want to think about it anymore. Trust Ron to ask her. What excuse could she say? What would Snape set?

'God, Mione!' Ron laughed, 'You'd remember a detention with Snape for the rest of your life!'

She gave a nervous laugh, trying not to let them see the story of last night written across her face. And thinking of that – she hadn't got an excuse! What could she have done? She was stuck! She tried to let words come out of her mouth, but every time, she'd close them again.

'Well? What did you do?!' Harry asked. They were starting to become quite agitated with her, she thought.

'Oh – just – helping with some potion ingredients!'

'What, for our lesson?'

'I don't know, but –'

'Yeah, he said he wanted us to make some sort of potion today! Poor man's forgotten what lesson he teaches! One second he's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts, then he's rambling on about potions! He's had to teach both since Umbridge left! Two bloody lessons in one!' Harry laughed.

Perhaps that's why Hermione had been collecting potion ingredients last night, perhaps they were ingredients for today?

He was right, since Umbridge had gone, Snape had taken over DADA, but being a potions teacher at the same time. He decided to teach two in one lesson, it was probably easier for him. But Hermione couldn't help thinking how utterly ridiculous it was, they only needed a new teacher for Defence against Dark Arts! Although, she couldn't blame people for not wanting the position, it was jinxed...

'You know Snape's been after the job for years, he's just stuck with potions, too.' Ron also laughed.

'Are we _going _or not?!' Ginny said, becoming agitated. She was obviously hungry.

'Alright, alright!' Ron retorted, still laughing.

After breakfast, of course, lessons of the day began. And unfortunately, the first lesson was Potions/Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione couldn't face Percy ever again...

She couldn't even confide in her two best friends about what had happened, after all, they all thought she'd had detention with Snape, not Ron's brother.

'Come in, class.' Percy said snidely, opening the door to the dungeons classroom. Hermione felt her heart jump in anxiety when she saw him. Not anxious as if she were excited to see him, oh no, she definitely wasn't looking forward to this lesson, but she was shaking so much, she hoped she wasn't giving herself away.

She hesitantly walked in, alongside Ron and Harry, hoping Percy would somehow not notice her, although he was purposefully ignoring her anyway.

'This morning, we shall be creating a werewolf resistance potion, can anyone tell me what the purpose of the potion is?'

Shakily, Hermione put her hand up, less enthusiastically as usual. _Stop it! _She told herself _Just pretend it's a normal day! _

'What, Miss Granger?' Snape asked reluctantly.

'Um - ' she began hastily, 'to prevent, or weaken, the chances of becoming a werewolf if exposed to its bite,'

'Speaking out of turn, Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor.'

'But you asked –' Ron interrupted, enraged.

'Another five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley! I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut, or it'll be detention!'

Ron folded his arms in outrage, furious with the way Snape had treated Hermione. Harry also looked angry, but Hermione didn't even care, she was far too used to Snape acting like this, and besides, there were other things on her mind...

Hermione looked over to Percy, he appeared to be preparing some potion ingredients...they were the ones they'd been collecting last night. She recognised the strange yellow flower, and some various seeds, along with all the other plants. Of course! How could she not realise that they were making a werewolf resistance potion!

'For once, you have all successfully brought your cauldrons,' Snape sneered at Neville when he said this, 'Open your books to the following page that we read yesterday, and read the instructions carefully. I want this potion complete by the end of the lesson. You may begin.'

Instantly, everyone reached for their cauldrons and began creating the potion that was in the book. Despite Hermione still being confused about why they were studying werewolves, when they already had done, she concentrated deeply on her work, trying to forget about the incident with Percy the night before. Occasionally, Percy would stroll around the classroom, looking at everyone's potions in disgust. Hermione flinched when he looked into her cauldron, but there was no sign of embarrassment at all from Percy, he merely sneered at it the same as everyone else's.

'Time is up, please give me a sample of your potion, then you may leave,' Snape demanded. Of course, everyone obeyed, but Hermione was most enthusiastic to get out of the classroom. Once she'd handed over her potion, she made a dash fro the door, like the others, but was stopped by Snape, who grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back.

_Oh God... _She began to panic, _he knows, he knows! _What if Percy had told Snape about the kissing incident. From the way he was looking at her, It seemed as if he did. She hoped a prayed that it wasn't. _Don't be ridiculous, why would he do that?_ But when she looked around the classroom, she realised that Percy was already gone, departed from the classroom in an instant.

'Yes, Professor?' She tried to act as natural and polite as she could.

'Mr. Weasley will be unable to attend your detention this evening, you shall continue your punishment the following day,'

'Yes – what?'

But Snape ignored her, releasing his grip from her shoulders and signalling to her that she may leave. She'd never been so relieved in her life,but utterly bewildered. Why wasn't Percy able to be in her detention tonight?

As she left the classroom, she found Ron and Harry waiting for her in the Entrance Hall, happy that the lesson was now over.

'What did Snape want you for?' Harry asked.

'Oh – he told me that I won't be able to have detention tonight,'

'Really? Why?'

I don't know, he just said that Per – he –' she panicked as she corrected herself. She'd need to get better practise at lying, 'Snape, he can't take me for detention.'

'Perhaps he's given out so many detentions, there isn't enough time for all of them!' Ron laughed. Hermione and Harry laughed too, but Hermione was still confused, and nervous, about last night. She may not be seeing him tonight, but what about the night after that? She would never be able to face him again...

That night at dinner, she was quite relieved that she didn't have to gobble down her food so fast this time, and had plenty of time to talk with Ron and Harry. They suggested that Hermione should watch them practise Quidditch later on, and although she wasn't too keen on the game, she decided it only tactful to agree.

They spent almost half an hour eating and munching their food, it seemed like another beginning of term feast. She was beginning to forget about Percy, about yesterday, when he'd kissed her. Yet, somewhere in the back of her mind, she was still curious about it. Thinking of Percy, as she shovelled a spoonful of peas in her mouth, she turned her eyes, only for a few seconds, to the staff table.

He wasn't there.

She wondered where else Percy would be, he couldn't return home to his loving family, could he? His only home appeared to be Hogwarts now.

'...yeah, so, what did you think Mione? Mione?' Harry asked, seeing her eyes fixed on the staff table, 'What are you looking at?'

'Oh – nothing! Nothing at all...' She quickly turned her gaze back to Harry and Ron, hoping that they didn't notice or suspect her. 'What were you saying?'

'I was talking about that pointless essay Binns set us today,'

'It's not that bad, we only have to write two pages,'

'Yeah, but what did you think of that stupid experiment we did with those misshapen wands, it's completely pointless writing about them!'

- - - -

The next day dawned on them, and Hermione was dreading the night ahead. But strangely, Percy wasn't in the potions lesson. In fact, he was still absent from the staff table.

Snape had told her that Percy was going to be back for her detention tonight, but he still hadn't arrived.

She went down to the Forbidden Forest that night, just in case he came back. But when she arrived at the very spot she had down a couple of nights before, there was no fire, and definitely no sign of Percy smoking against a tree.

She was becoming quite worried now, where _was _he? Where had he gone? There were so many questions running through her mind, she felt slightly dazed.

She wanted to know why Percy was so...indescribable. His weird behaviour, his terrible thinness, his bags under his eyes, his messy hair and pale skin. He looked so unbearably ill, yet he was not in the one place that could keep him safe, Hogwarts. _Not that I care... _Hermione tried to convince herself.

'Aren't you supposed to be in detention?' Ron asked, confused, when she re-entered the common room.

'No, well, not anymore...'

'Too busy?' Harry laughed.

'I don't know...' Hermione did not laugh, she was too lost in her own thoughts. Harry and Ron noticed this.

'You look really pale,' Ron said concernedly.

'I – I'm fine! Anyway, how much of that essay have you done?'

'Almost finished, just need to do the conclusion,'

'Right, I'll get on with some Astronomy.' She smiled briskly, as she dashed to her dormitory to fetch her things.

The next day approached, Friday. Glad that the week was almost over. But once again, Percy failed to turn up at the school.

Hermione had to keep telling Ron and Harry that Snape had postponed her detention, with which took quite a lot of persuasion, but still, she hoped they didn't suspect.

Percy didn't show up at the weekend either, and it was until Ron and the twins noticed this on Tuesday the following week, that they began talking about it.

'Where do you think the prat is, then?' George asked at lunch.

'Pratland?' Fred laughed.

'Most likely,'

'Fred!' Ginny hissed at him.

'Dad's not here!' Ron, Fred, and George all chorused together.

'But – Mum might find out!'

'She won't! Besides, I doubt Mum or Dad could care less where he is, I don't!' Said Fred.

Hermione suddenly remembered when Fred had been crying in the summer holidays, and Ginny had told her that something had happened between Fred and Percy that made them hate each other. She knew deep down that Fred did care...

Two weeks passed by, and still no sign of Percy. Ron and Harry were starting to forget about the whole detention thing, and Hermione was beginning to doubt herself whether Percy would ever return.

As her free period on Thursday was a sunny day, she once again sat by the lake, reading some notes she'd taken down during Charms. She'd taken off her shoes, so that her feet could absorb more rays of the sun, and as she lay down, feeling the warmth, she decided to put her notes down and think, think about Percy.

_When will he be back? _She asked herself. She still couldn't forget about him, even though she wanted to. She didn't even like him, but still, she was curious to see him once again.

_'I'm not thinking of anything, Hermione. Not a relationship, that can't work.'_

But as dinner approached, and she sat down to eat with the others, no sooner did he appear through the archway to the hall! Percy was back, after two, long awaited weeks! Would she still have detention, or would he have forgotten?

She didn't realise that she'd been staring at him as he entered, the other members of his family scowling at him, but still trying to be focused on their food. Hermione saw that he was even worse than usual, he seemed paler, even though she thought it impossible, and he seemed equivalent to the thinness of a plank of wood. His hair was still just a messy.

He ignored her as he walked past, as if she wasn't even there. She wondered if she should go to detention or not, if he was still ignoring her this way.

After dinner, she made up an excuse to Ron and Harry, that if she returned, Snape had once again cancelled her detention, or if she didn't, she _would _be in detention. Somehow, they seemed convinced by this story.

She didn't know why, but she was enthusiastic to get to the woods and see Percy, even though she hated him more than anyone in the world (apart from Voldemort).

As she scurried her way through the forest, she saw it, the fire burning. She knew it as a sign that he was definitely down here, but yet, she didn't know the need for the fire at all, seeing as they'd be collecting ingredients.

But he wasn't in sight, it seemed as though he'd already disappeared into the woods. Hadn't he been expecting her?

She needed to look for him. She couldn't risk going back, surely Percy was around somewhere?

She slowly, and steadily, passed the fire, and began to make her way into the darker part of the woods. As she did so, the crackling of the fire began to weaken, which was a sign that she was getting further away from it. _Percy could be anywhere _she thought as she continued to search.

What was she even doing? She shouldn't even _be _in detention, it was Fred's fault she was here. Perhaps she _should_ just give up and go back, Percy obviously hadn't expected her, let alone wanted her there.

It seemed as if she'd been travelling for a lifetime, when she came across to gushing stream. It wasn't an ordinary stream, it was a very powerful one, with a tiny bridge going across it. The gushes of water made it impossible to probably swim in it, she thought. Then it occurred to her that Percy might be on the other side of it. Without thinking, she placed her foot to the plank, and began to steadily make her way across. It was like balancing herself on an extremely slippery pole. She knew that one tiny wrong move could end in her falling off.

She was almost at the end, carefully placing one foot in front of the other as she made a few more steps. She didn't even know why she wanted to search for him, but perhaps it was out of curiosity that she wanted to find him again. Perhaps –

_SCREECH!_ Came the cry of a hawk, it flew straight at her.

'AAAAAAAAH!' She screamed as loud as she could. The hawk had soared at her so fast, that she lost all balance and control, falling into the lethal gushes of water below. 'NO!' She cried once more. The powerful waves were pushing her effortlessly along the stream. She tried to swim, but the current was too strong! Why did she even come?! Why did she even bother! She could feel herself gasping for her as she was pushing further and further along. She couldn't feel the bottom of it.

'HELP!' She tried to scream, but she only coughed. She spluttered even more trying to shout for help. She didn't even know how much water she'd swallowed.

She was drowning! She be swept away forever, and she'd die! She saw her life flashing before her, Ron and Harry and Hagrid! Ginny and Fred and George! She'd never be able to see them again, and she'd never fulfil her dreams, all because of a silly detention!

She could feel her body weakening now, her breath was running out. She was gasping and gasping and trying to reach for some air, but it was too late now, she was about to drown. She stopped trying to fight against the current, she was too weak, she was too out of breath, she was dying.

And only mere seconds later, everything around her turned black...

- - - - -

The next thing she knew, she was opening her eyes to the gentle light of the sun at the beginning of early morning. Around her was a small bedroom, with wooden beams stretched across the ceiling, and cream wallpaper all around the room. She then realised she was lying on a soft mattress, that lay motionless beneath her, yet was very comfortable. She was wearing the same clothes she had worn when she'd last seen herself...she didn't know how long ago that was. But now, she suddenly grasped at the fact that she was alive, when she had been completely certain that she was going to drown! And where was she? As her eyes continued to scan the room, she realised that it wasn't even her dormitory, it was nothing like it.

She sat up slowly, regaining her sanity and happiness at being alive. It was a miracle! How did she even end up here? Did someone save her?

No sooner was she thinking this, than when she suddenly caught the glimpse of a ginger haired lad sitting on a chair in the corner of the room. His hands were clasped together, with his face resting on them...and he looked sad, whilst he stared into the distance, obviously not noticing Hermione's awaken. The redness on his face showed that he'd been crying a short while ago.

'Percy?' Hermione breathed in shock at seeing him.

His face turned to meet hers, and for one of the very few times Hermione had seen him, he smiled.

'Thank God...' He whispered.

He got up from his chair, and made his way over to the bed, sitting himself on it, whilst facing Hermione, 'Are you alright?' He asked.

'I – I s'pose I am...was it you - ' She was still to confused to say a full sentence. Had it been Percy who rescued her from drowning? But before she could finish, he interrupted.

'Yeah, it was me. What the hell were you doing? You nearly died!'

'I was looking for you, you were supposed to be giving me detention,'

'Oh...' He turned red. Hermione could tell that he obviously hadn't forgotten about last time. 'I thought you would have forgotten by now...'

'I didn't, not since –' She broke off, she was too embarrassed to finish the sentence, instead, she went back to the original subject, 'How did you know I was there?'

'I heard you scream, I was already collecting some stuff from further on in the forest. I knew it was you when I heard it. I think you were only just unconscious by the time I got there,'

'But how did you save me?'

'Dived in after you, of course!' He laughed.

Hermione was still confused. How did Percy manage to fight against the current, whilst getting her out of the water at the same time?

'But _how_? That current was too strong to –'

'One thing you should know about me, Hermione, is that I am a very good swimmer,' He laughed again. The tone in his voice was teasing, yet boastful.

'Modest, Weasley?' She laughed.

This was the best conversation she'd ever had with Percy, he was smiling and laughing for once. He'd saved her life! There was something so different about Percy when he was happy, that made her admire him, all her resentment for him seemed to melt away.

Suddenly, his smile seemed to turn very serious, Hermione noticed this. He didn't look ready to laugh anymore.

'You shouldn't have gone in there, Hermione. You were very lucky to get out alive. What if something had happened? What if you _had _died?'

Hermione shuddered at the thought, but didn't reply, he continued to talk. 'If I hadn't have been there, I don't know how I'd ever forgive myself if you died...'

'But I _haven't _died! It wouldn't have even been your fault if I did, anyway!'

'But I didn't tell you not to come,'

Percy suddenly lifted himself off the bed, and walked over to the wall. He placed himself against it, his arms also pressed against it above his head. He was crying now, Hermione could hear his light sobbing. Did he care that much about Hermione to never forgive himself if she died?

'Percy...you've got to stop doing this to yourself...' Hermione remembered when she'd seen him in the summer like this, when he'd cried at his desk. She still didn't know why he'd been crying, and she'd never told anyone, either.

She got up and walked over to him, but she dare not touch him. 'Percy...' She whispered once more. Her eyes were beginning to fill with tears, but she tried to hold them back.

'You – don't – know – anything!' He sobbed.

'What's that supposed to mean?' She looked at him in confusion.

'You haven't met me, Hermione. I'm a terrible – terrible person!'

'You're not! Your family love you – they just...' She broke off. Did his family love him? She didn't know if it were true or not. But surely they must do! Any family loves their children! But then, why were Percy's family so ignorant towards him?

She realised it now! Percy wasn't a bad person...his family just didn't seem to recognise his talents! Why hadn't she felt sorry for him before? Why had she taken _their _side. Why was everyone, at every second, finding fault with Percy's great success. Was it jealousy? Her feelings for him had changed, but she didn't know what feeling she felt for at this time.

'They just _what?!' _He snapped. He turned to face Hermione, who was standing just behind him. Anger filled his eyes, he was breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring at her. She was frightened, she hadn't meant to provoke him! Now he was in the worst rage that she'd ever seen him in, worse than when he'd been thrown out in the summer.

'Percy – I –'

But in his fury, he had already shoved everything off of his bedside table, making it fall in a clutter and heap onto the floor. She screamed at his anger, he was dangerous! She had to get out! But somehow, she didn't want to.

'STOP IT!' She screamed. Tears were flowing from her eyes, she couldn't hold them back any longer!

_Plunk _went the bedside table as it hit the floor, as he kicked it over.

'You think you know everything! You don't even know how it feels to be hated by your own family!' _Smash _went his family photo frames as he picked them off the floor. He then picked up the pillow from his bed and threw it at the door. 'You don't know how it feels to be mocked by your own family every minute of the day! You don't even know what I've done –' He broke off, he'd obviously said more than he'd intended.

Suddenly, he stopped throwing everything around. He dropped the alarm clock he was holding and fell to the floor, sobbing even harder than he had done before. His head was buried in his hands. Hermione had never seen him like this! She was worried about him, he was desperate for help.

She no longer feared him...he only acted this way because he was weak, helpless, in need of someone to care for him.

She bent down beside him and looked at him in worry. His face was still buried in his hands, crying his eyes out.

'I don't blame you for hating me...' He whimpered.

'I don't hate you, Percy,' She replied, letting tears fall from her eyes.

'You would, if you knew what I'd done...'

Hermione, of course, had no idea what he was talking about. But the way he said it sent shivers up and down her spine. Whatever he was talking about, it was no 'pushed another child in the playground' trick...

She didn't reply, she didn't _want _to reply. Instead, she raised her hand, and gently placed it on his shoulder, showing him whatever compassion she could. She felt a strange sensation as she touched him, as if all her hatred towards him had gone away, and she actually had some...feelings for him. Yes, he'd betrayed his family, but, did that affect the deeper, more hurt Percy inside?

He looked up at her when she touched him, his sobbing stopped. He was expressionless, she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

He raised his hand to touch her chin, and as he did so, he lifted it a little. Then, he raised his other hand to her right eye, and with his thumb, he began to wipe away the tears she had wept.

They plainly looked at each other for mere seconds, neither of them knowing what to say. But Hermione had a strange sensation in the bottom of her stomach, that same feeling as she had once had before, when she wanted to laugh and cry and smile and frown, but she could not say, or do anything.

After several more moments, Percy decided that it was time to end the silence and the unreadable expressions. Hermione felt the same as he did.

At the same time, they leaned in to kiss, and almost instantly did they feel their lips press against each other. At least she hadn't been taken by surprise this time.

They gently moved with one another, and his hands were cupped around the back of her neck, whilst her hands moved to wrap around his tiny waist.

She felt as though everything in the entire world had dissolved around her, and all that was left was herself and Percy, alone together in the giant universe.

She didn't want to stop kissing him, she wanted to carry on forever. She didn't know why her feelings had changed for him so quickly...perhaps she'd always felt this way about him?

As their lips parted once more, she not only knew that this time, the kiss had really meant something, but she realised that she felt something for him.

'Is that why you saved me?' She whispered in his ear.

He didn't reply, he merely shed a tear from his eye once more.

'Hermione...' He finally spoke, 'I – I don't know what to say or do...'

'This is because you're a teacher, isn't it?' She asked.

He nodded.

'But I was thinking...if there isn't anyone else, we could perhaps...?'

She smiled at him, even though he hadn't finished speaking, she knew what he was asking. 'But I – I don't want anyone to know, I'd be thrown out and then have nowhere to live...'

'We don't have to, Percy, if it's too much for you –'

'But I want to be with you...you don't know how long I have...'

Hermione stood up, reached out her hand, and smiling, he took it and pulled himself up.

'Alright,' she smiled, happier than she's ever felt before, 'I'll promise not to tell anyone, as long a you keep your word, too,' She held out her hand for him to shake, and he instantly shook it. He too, looked happier than he had ever been.

'Deal!' He chirped as he shook her hand.

When he let go, he ran over to the bedroom door, and opened it. She followed him.

'Your lessons await you, Madame,'

She laughed as she walked through, he was holding his hand through the door as if it were a posh restaurant.

'Merci, Monsieur,' She replied.

'One more thing,' He suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her back, then instantly placing another kiss on her lips. 'You are dismissed,' He laughed once he'd finished kissing her.

She smiled at him once more, feeling like the happiest girl in the world. Yes, she may be about to go out with the person everyone hates, but she didn't care! She was in love!

'And no running in the halls, or I'll have to put you in detention!' He called after her, as she made her way out into the corridor.

A/N – YAY! Percy and Hermione in love! Isn't that sweet? Hope you liked that chapter! What will happen in the next chapter? Will Hermione strive to keep their secret, really a secret? Will Hermione find out more about Percy as she deepens her relationship with him? You'll just have to wait et see mes amis!


	9. Getting to know Percy

Chapter 9 – Getting to know a little (but not much) about Percy Weasley

Feeling as if _nothing _in this world was going to ruin her day, Hermione Granger strode into the Great Hall, ready for breakfast. She'd come to the conclusion that she'd only been unconscious for the night, which was lucky, really.

She couldn't believe that Percy Weasley had saved her life, risking his own. The boy she once hated and despised for his actions last year seemed to vanish, she suddenly had some strong feelings of remorse for him. And...and he seemed to like her.

'What are you so happy about?' George asked as she sat herself down next to Harry, whilst facing Ron and the twins.

'Oh...nothing, I just feel like smiling, that's all,' She teased, however desperate she may be to hide her secret.

'And where were you last night? We waited for you until eleven!'

'Ugh, Snape gave me thousands of lines to write, it took me hours! I didn't get to bed until past midnight!' She giggled. She couldn't believe it! She was managing to think excellent excuses up in her head without hesitating! Was this the effect of being so happy?

'Ooh, that's harsh,' Fred winced, but Hermione couldn't help but detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

'What did he make you write?' Harry asked.

'I must respect and uphold the purpose of the school buildings,' She said instantly, without even needing to think. Yet another successful excuse.

'I can't believe he's still giving you detention! After two weeks of holding it back!' Said Ron.

'Yeah, well, he wouldn't have made any exceptions if he knew it was me...' Fred said in deep thought.

'Oh stop getting so apologetic! It doesn't matter anymore, Fred!' Hermione laughed.

'Yeah but –' he stopped in mid sentence, suddenly seeing Percy enter the Great Hall, 'here comes Professor Prat,'

They all turned to look at him, and of course, he ignored them deliberately. He strode straight past them, but Hermione could swear that she saw him flinch as he passed her.

'Where d'you think he's been all this time?' George asked.

No-one replied, seeing as they didn't know the answer. It suddenly struck Hermione that she didn't know either, he hadn't told her. Well, she supposed that they'd only decided that they were going to go out mere minutes ago. But still, there were many mysteries about Percy that she didn't know.

_'You would, if you knew what I'd done...'_

She remembered him saying this to her, only minutes ago.

What had Percy done? Was he talking about the fact that he'd been working for the Minister last year, when he'd been convincing people, including Ron, that Harry was mad? Although she remembered that everyone already knew about that...

Then something else occurred to her.

What if he was talking about Fred?

She remembered when Ginny had told her that something had happened between them, something that not even Ginny herself knew. But then again, Ginny had said that it had happened _years _ago, he couldn't possibly be talking about something from when he was in his single unit years.

Before she could solve her question, Harry suddenly spoke.

'I haven't finished that Potions essay, Snape'll kill me!'

'You were given almost a week to do it, Harry!' Hermione said, taken aback from her train of thought.

'I know, but with Quidditch practise, and that stupid other essay Professor Binns gave us, it's been impossible!'

'It hasn't –'

'We'll see you lot later,' Said George, getting up with Fred.

'Got some er..._serious_ business to do.' Added Fred.

'Like what?' Ginny asked a little too concernedly.

'All in good time, dear sister,' Fred mocked, tapping his nose with his forefinger, 'all in _good _time.' And before Ginny could protest, they turned and left the Great Hall, sniggering and high-fiving as they did so.

The first lesson was Charms, but Hermione, for once in her entire life, was not paying attention; her mind was too focused on this morning.

Percy had risked his life to save her, and he liked her. But why? Why out of all people did he like _her_? Surely he would choose someone far more his age? Then again, there was only a three to four age gap, wasn't there?

But what was she even thinking? She hadn't even gone out with him yet! Apart from the fact that she'd had one or two unexpected kisses with him...

'...who can tell me the incantation then? Ah, Miss Granger?' Professor Flitwick asked Hermione, even though she had been too dreamy to put her hand up.

'Oh er,' She didn't know what he'd asked, and was beginning to worry.

'What's the incantation for a speech-slurring charm, Miss Granger?' Flitwick repeated, slightly agitated at her delayed response.

'Oh – _Gevarious Seberatum._'

'Very good, very good. Now –' He pressed on, 'I want you to practise on each other for the rest of the lesson, and keep practising for homework. Be careful, though – slurring charms can last up to several days if they're not said correctly. Mr. Longbottom, I think I'll help you this lesson.'

Neville rolled his eyes apologetically, but accepted. After all, Neville was almost guaranteed to do _something _wrong.

After several more lessons during the morning, it was finally time for lunch. They laughed and chatted, but Hermione could not have paid less attention the their conversations that day, her mind was too focused on Percy.

Did she really like him? If she did, why had she never before?

Did _he_ really like _her_?

As the final lesson of the day dawned on her, she suddenly feared for her secret, even if it had only been vowed some many hours ago. Potions.

Hearing Percy's voice, as he called the class to their seats, she felt as if her heart were pounding so hard, it was reading to burst out of her chest. He refused to look at her, obviously to maintain his secret; and those that he did manage a glance towards, it was merely a scowl.

'Sit.' Snape demanded, following the immediate response of everyone thumping themselves down. 'I trust you remember that several lessons ago we began the brewing of our Werewolf Resistance potions; they are ready for the final few steps. Some of you, however, are falling beneath the standard expectations of a NEWT examination. There is room for improvement, but some of you are not trying to make these improvements, such as _you_, Mr. Longbottom,' Snape scowled at the plump, brown haired boy sitting near the back. Draco Malfoy sniggered. 'I hope that you all have in mind the seriousness of your potions examinations, and consider yourself very, very lucky; if this were a real test, I'm confident that a large proportion of this class would fail. Take out your cauldrons; Mr. Weasley will be handing out the remains of your potions.'

Ron suddenly looked up, and Hermione had the impression that just for a minor moment, Ron had had the feeling that Snape was talking about _him _instead of Percy.

Percy stood up, reached for a box on one of the many shelves in the classroom, and began handing them around.

Every now and again, Percy would look around the classroom, and at students' work. Many of them he sneered at, making snide comments on his clipboard, rather like Umbridge used to do. Hermione, when he reached Hermione, he smiled, writing in a jolly fashion on his clipboard; Hermione could tell that the comment was obviously good. Trying not to blush, or think about the passionate kissing she'd had that morning with him, she smiled to herself, trying not to let the others notice. When he moved to Ron and Harry, he tutted, without saying anything more, going back to his usual sneering.

'Stuck up arsehole...' Ron mumbled under his breath when Percy moved on to the next bench.

'Time is up, stop what you're doing. I said stop, Mr. Longbottom,' Snape finally called to the class once the bell rang. 'Hopefully you have all finished, you have been lucky enough to be given more time than a usual examination, due to my generosity,'

Ron tensed, obviously trying to hold back an outrageous burst of laughter. Hermione thought she saw Percy give the teeniest, tiniest smile in the corner, but was still unsure. 'Mr. Weasley has given me some comments on your work, and by most of them it sounds as if nearly all of you wouldn't last three seconds if you were locked in a room with a werewolf; the only exceptional comment on here appears to be Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy. I will have these marked by the next lesson. Class dismissed.'

The class rose from their seats and slowly began to empty the room. Hermione attempted to avoid eye contact with Percy, but when she walked past him, she tensed, hoping that Harry or Ron wouldn't notice.

It was when they exited the dungeons that Ron burst into shouts of fury.

'Three seconds with a werewolf?! Does he think we'd deliberately lock ourselves in a room with a _werewolf_?! He's mad! Out of his mind!'

'Well, I supposed it's quite useful for emergencies,' Said Hermione.

'Useful?! You were the one who protested against the idea when we started learning it! I mean, who goes out and thinks "oh, I might be attacked by a werewolf while I'm out, better take some Resistance potion with me just incase"?!'

Hermione couldn't argue with that, she actually agreed with Ron for once in her life. After several weeks, she was finding this whole werewolf work rather tedious. 'See? I'm right, aren't I? And with bloody Professor Prat hanging over me all of the time, making bloody notes all the time, how _am _I supposed to concentrate?'

'It _is _rather intimidating...' Hermione lied, for in fact, she _liked _Percy watching her work.

'Yeah well, you're lucky! He made good notes on _you_, but not on his own family!'

After a long night of doing homework, eating, and playing exploding snap with Fred and George, they all finally went to bed.

Hermione lay awake, wondering if she would ever speak to Percy again. Yeah, he'd said he'd go out with her, but when? They were in school most of the time, anyway. Lavender was snoring loudly, so it was impossible for her to get to sleep anyway. She closed her eyes, remembering when she'd kissed Percy that morning. In fact, she remembered so deeply, she was feeling sleepy now. Percy's face had inflated, and his hands turned to frogs. Hermione's hair vanished, and she screamed as flying bottles of nails varnish tipped onto her head, revealing several mixtures of colours, flowing as if they were a river around her head. Then she –

_Tap_ came a sound from the window, and her eyes shot open. She lay still for moments, wondering what the sound had been. _Tap_ went the sound again, and she immediately sat up. _Tap_ it went again, and she then realised it was coming from the window. She looked again, but no-one was there. It frightened her. Should she wake someone? Should she – _tap!_ She saw it now! A stone was being flung up into the air, gently colliding with the window! What was it?

She sprang out of bed and ran to the window, looking around. When the tap came again, she opened it, and looking down, came to face none other than Percy Weasley.

He didn't speak, although he saw her face. He simply mouthed the words 'come down', and gestured with his hands. Hermione hesitated for a moment, considering. Should she? _Could _she? She looked around at the dormitory behind her; everyone was fast asleep. She looked at her clock, it was nearly eleven.

She met the eyes of a beaming Percy once again, and nodded enthusiastically, shutting the window.

Instantly, she flung her clothes off, but being careful not to wake anyone. In a matter of another minute she had changed into casual clothes, this time wearing sensible shoes.

She ran out of the dormitory, although quietly, down into the common room, and out of the portrait hole.

'What on _earth _are you doing?!' The fat lady screamed.

But Hermione didn't reply, she ran and ran until she reached the grand staircase, checking every so often that no-one was around.

Minutes ticked by until she threw herself across the Entrance Hall, through the oaken doors, and outside into the dark night.

Percy was already there, carrying what appeared to be a broomstick.

She smiled at him, happier than she'd been this morning

'Thought you might like one of my fantastic tours,' He beamed.

She walked down to him, still smiling, yet at the broomstick. She didn't say anything, but this was enough for Percy.

He mounted the front end of the broomstick, and said 'Come on then,' and so she did. She was slightly embarrassed, she had no idea where to put her hands for support, so she settled on his shoulders; she wasn't ready to hold his _waist_.

'Hold on tight...' He said, and they shot up into the air, Hermione slightly weary, as she'd never flown before.

They flew in silence for many minutes, but it didn't seem awkward, it felt perfectly comfortable.

Hermione looked around her, she was flying over a beautiful landscape, and under twinkling stars; never in her life had she felt more content. Percy really knew how to handle himself with women, even if he was a git.

'So tell me, Hermione, do you like hot chocolate?' He finally asked.

Hermione thought it an odd question, but still, she replied, 'Yeah, er...why?'

'Go to Hogsmeade much?'

'Only when we're allowed,'

'I'm taking you to the finest cafe in Hogsmeade, open all the time!'

'Oh...' Hermione suddenly felt rather worried, 'I didn't bring any money with me,'

Percy burst out laughing.

'I can see this is your first date?' He sniggered.

'Yes,' She flushed.

'_I'm _paying! God, you can't expect a _devilishly handsome _person like me to take a girl out and make her pay!'

'There we go with the modesty again!' Hermione suddenly laughed, feeling a lot more relaxed with him than she had been before.

They landed in the centre of Hogsmeade, and it was very quiet. Hermione could hear voices and music coming from pubs, but the shops were deadly silent.

Percy propped the broomstick against a nearby shop, and then began walking, hands in his pockets. Hermione followed him.

'So,' he began, 'I suppose you're wondering why you chose to go out with a moron like me?' He smiled.

'What – no!' Hermione replied.

'Joking, joking!' He smiled, 'But I think we need to learn quite a bit about each other,'

'Oh yeah, I'd definitely agree to that.'

'Okay, when we get into the cafe, we can ask each other questions, depending on what we need to know about each other. But please forgive me when I say that there's a lot about me that you really can't know, _shouldn't _know.'

'Alright...like what?'

'If I told you that I'd be telling you, wouldn't I?'

Once they got into the cafe and ordered their drinks (Hermione ordered hot chocolate, Percy ordered tea), they began to talk, more engrossed in the conversation than their drinks.

'So, what do you want to know about me?' Hermione asked.

'Hmmm...' Percy thought long and hard for a moment, 'I don't really know. I suppose I want to know lots of things, but I can't think of any specific question.'

'Well, why don't I ask you first?'

'Good idea.'

'Why do you smoke?' She immediately asked, without any hesitation. It was something she'd been dying to know for ages.

'Ah, for many reasons,'

'The reasons being...?'

'I suppose...I suppose I just do,'

Hermione could tell from the look in his eyes that he was lying; it couldn't have been more obvious. But she was not going to give in, she wanted to know.

'You know, over a thousand people die every week from smoking related diseases,' She said.

'You wouldn't think that a 'smoking related disease' was that bad in comparison to the state I'm in,'

'Why are you like this? Why do you have to be so secretive?' She said impatiently.

Percy sighed deeply; his eyes were screwed tightly together, and he was pinching his temple, as if he were under severe stress. 'Is it...is it about your Dad throwing you out?'

'There's more to it than that, Hermione, much more. Yeah, being hated by my entire family doesn't help, but there are other things that cause me to do the things I do...'

'So...you smoke because you're stressed?'

'Perhaps...'

'It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know; most people smoke due to stress,'

He opened his eyes again, and Hermione saw a look in his eyes that he had given her many times before; that look of kindness, intimacy, as if she'd known him for millions of years. He smiled at her simply, and Hermione could swear she saw his eyes beginning to water, but was striving to prevent any tears from falling.

'So, what else do you want to know?' He asked, changing the subject.

Hermione had another burning question deep inside her, but she didn't know whether it was advisable to ask. _Do it, _She told herself, _ask him..._

'Why were you crying that night during the summer?' She breathed.

His eyes widened, as if he were suddenly panicked, but still maintaining his dignity. He thought about his answer for a moment, then said, 'I just have a lot to deal with at the moment, in fact, a lot to deal with for the rest of my life, Hermione. There are times when I just – I just can't handle anything anymore.'

'But what sort of things do you have to deal with?'

Percy took a great intake of air, then exhaled heavily. Once again, his eyes were closed.

'I've already told you, Hermione, there are just some things that you can't know. There are things that not even my own family know about, that they'll _never _know about...things that _no-one _should ever know...'

'But if you told me I'd understand!' She protested. Why wouldn't Percy tell her? She was desperate for answers.

'You wouldn't, I know you wouldn't...in fact, you'd hate me.'

'Then how do I know whether to trust you or not?'

He inhaled and exhaled once again, but this time, he re-opened his eyes to meet hers.

'You're just going to _have _to; I can't give you any reason why, but I can promise you that I would never, ever do anything to make you distrust me. I know that what I did last year was wrong, but please, please, just forgive me; I'd do the same for you...'

He took a sip of his tea, and Hermione, against her will, sipped her hot chocolate. She felt something deep for him; if he truly didn't want to tell her what was wrong, then perhaps it _was _bad. What could be so wrong, that he even refused to tell his own family?

'Okay,' He suddenly smiled, his mood lightened, 'it's my turn to ask the questions.'

After having a long chat in the cafe, Hermione answering all of Percy's questions (which were fairly simple, things like "what's your favourite colour?" or "what's your favourite lesson?"), they headed back outside; Hermione felt more comfortable than she had felt with him that night, now that she knew him a little more; and although he had refused to tell her certain things, she still had a deep sensation within her that she could trust him.

They flew back to the castle at Hogwarts, and this time, Hermione wrapped her arms around his thin waist instead of his shoulders, feeling less embarrassed about it than earlier. She continued to gaze at the sky around her, and felt almost as if she were part of it. Percy's face glowed whiter and paler than it looked during the day, due to the stars illuminating it. That was the one last question she wanted to ask him, why he was so pale and thin, but she already knew his reply, he would merely tell her that she couldn't know, that had been the answer to most of his questions that night, anyway.

Once they finally landed at the school, Hermione got off the broomstick, slightly shaky, but felt a little better about flying. Percy also got off. It was now that she realised that she didn't know what to do next.

He was standing by her, their eyes both looking at each other. She didn't know what to say next, she couldn't just walk away.

But before she could even think about anything more, he solved her question.

Throwing the broomstick out of his hands, he instantly wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist, pulling her into yet another passionate kiss. Hermione followed his actions, also wrapping her arms around his waist, and moving her lips with his.

His arms slowly began to move up her body, and she felt a strange, tingling sensation rise within her. His hands soon gently touched the nape of her neck, supporting her head whilst his kissed her even more wildly.

His lips were warm, yet his body was cold, and it felt good...really good. She didn't want it to end....ever...

It felt as if they'd been kissing for hours, yet it had only been minutes. He slowly let go of her, both of their hearts thumping wildly out of control. They were both breathing fast, trying to tame the adrenaline that was running throughout their body.

Percy simply smiled, picked up the broomstick, and sat on it sideways; he then patted the seat beside him, gesturing to Hermione that she should sit on it.

'Fancy a lift?' He said, smiling.

She instantly sat beside him, beaming.

The broomstick began to rise once more, flying towards the top of the castle, to the girls' dormitories. Once again they sat in silence, but she had never felt so happy in her entire life, especially after that kiss.

Once they reached the window to the dorms, he took out his wand, pointed it at the closed window, muttered a spell, and then pocketed it once more. The window flew open, revealing the cosiness of several beds inside, one of them currently empty.

'Tomorrow?' Percy asked.

Hermione stepped inside the window when he said this, and once inside, she smiled, then whispered, 'Yes.'

Beaming, Percy saluted in a jokey way, then, without further ado, began to descend on his broom, flying down to one of the lower levels.

Hermione laughed under her breath, careful not to wake the others, then closed the window with caution.

She jumped onto her bed, still fully clothed, a smile stretching her entire face. She couldn't be bothered to change, she didn't need to, it was the weekend the next day, anyway. She couldn't even be bothered to pull the duvet and sheets over her, she was too in love! And so after mere minutes, she fell asleep, still smiling as she did so...


	10. A Minor Fight

Chapter 10 – A minor fight

'It's not working, McGonagall'll kill me!' Ron groaned at breakfast the following morning; his pathetic attempt to transform his owl into a temporary thesaurus was causing Pigwidgeon a great disruption on his left wing, which somehow involved boils welling up to the size of hedgehogs.

'Give it here, Ronald.' Hermione sighed, taking the owl from him and reaching for her own wand. 'You shouldn't say t with so must sharpness, it needs more of a round shape.'

'Rounded shape? What the hell do you mean by that?' Ron retorted impatiently.

'I mean that you need to say it with a bit more..._allure_, instead of forcing the words out – look,' Hermione gave a small flicker of her wand and mumbled '_alternatis_', and the owl suddenly transformed into a neat little thesaurus, full of different words for other words inside. 'There.'

'Thanks...' Ron muttered back, annoyed.

'You need to practise that more; you have all weekend, anyway.' Hermione instructed.

'That's easy for you to say...' Ron continued to mutter.

Even though Hermione had thoroughly enjoyed the previous night, there were things she was still determined to know. Why was Percy so secretive? Why were there things he didn't want to tell her? And, most importantly, _would _he ever tell her? Perhaps she was thinking ahead too quickly; after all, she'd only really got to know him the night before. But still, the curiosity of it all lingered within her mind.

She looked towards the staff table; Percy was deep in conversation with Professor Snape, and to her ultimate satisfaction, she somehow inherited the feeling that Percy was trying to intimidate Snape, as was evident from the ever growing frown on Snape's face. She also noticed that Percy didn't look pale this morning, unless it was just the angle she saw him from. His hair seemed a little tidier, perfectly groomed so that the curls on his head seemed to stay in place. He obviously didn't realise that she was looking at him; and apparently, neither did the others.

'I was planning on going into Hogsmeade, today. Any of you coming?' Harry asked, suddenly bringing Hermione back to Earth.

'Oh – yeah, yeah, 'course.' Hermione replied.

'Yeah, I need to get a new quill, actually. I _accidentally_ snapped my other one, very sad about it, of course.' Fred interrupted, a cheeky smile forming on his face.

'Who asked _you_?' Ron said to him, his annoyance growing even more deeper.

'It's alright, they can come.' Harry smiled, nodding his head towards the twins.

'At least Harry has a bit of compassion for us,' George joked.

'You know, George, I don't think Ron has learnt the meaning of family; he shows very little interest in sharing his little trips out with us.' Fred replied, the smile even wider on his face.

'Yes, because you know the importance of family, don't you, Fred?' Ginny snapped at him, looking very serious, yet upset.

Fred fell silent, the smile on his face suddenly faded. Everyone else fell silent, and Hermione had a vague idea of who they were talking about.

'You don't know anything about that!' Fred suddenly snapped back at her, looking even more furious than her.

'I know enough to realise how much it kills you to deny it!' Ginny said, and it was until now that the others realised that they were breaking into shouts, yet no-one else appeared to notice.

Without another word, Ginny sprang to her feet, leaving her plate still enriched with bacon and eggs, and stormed out of the hall, leaving the others totally perplexed.

'Er – what just happened?' Harry asked, but to no-one in particular.

'I don't want to talk about it.' Said Fred casually, as if nothing was wrong, whilst shoving a piece of toast into his mouth.

No-one spoke during the rest of breakfast, leaving an uncomfortable silence in their midst. Hermione knew that whatever Ginny and Fred were arguing about, it was obviously about Percy. Who else would it be?

After they'd eaten, Harry told Hermione that he, Ron and the twins wanted to get in some Quidditch practise before going into Hogsmeade, which was fine with her, as she wanted to get in some revision, anyway.

She remained in the common room whilst the others sauntered down to the pitch, leaving her at isolation. Not that she didn't appreciate having some revision time alone, but sometimes she would wander if choosing to be boys' best friends was the correct path to choose, instead of forming friendships with girls. If she was friends with her own species, she'd be able to discuss things she couldn't with boys – it's not exactly normal to discuss, er..._womanly issues_ with the opposite sex, is it?

'Oh – for goodness sake!' She said to herself in the pure silence of the common room. For the second time now in two minutes she had made several spelling mistakes on a History of Magic essay, and, knowing Hermione, had to begin a whole new sheet of paper, instead of crossing the mistaken word out. She snatched the parchment from the desk, scrunched it and threw it over her shoulder, alike the other pieces.

Suddenly, an array of shouting erupted outside, saying, 'What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard?!' Hermione instantly recognised the voice as Ron's.

She dashed to the window to see what the matter was, as was not at all surprised to see Draco Malfoy, with his wand at the ready, pointing at them.

'She deserved it! She shouldn't have insulted my family!' Draco retorted

'Yeah – well at least she tells the truth!' Fred yelled.

Hermione flung open her window to see a most shocking sight – Ginny was lying unconscious on the ground, blood pouring from her ears and mouth. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, and in an instant she was running down out of the common and down the stairs into the daylight in less than a minute.

They were gathered at the front of the entrance, a cacophony of students now forming a ring around the event, as they had done with Umbridge's attempts to sack Trelawney last year.

'You bastard, you BASTARD!' Fred screamed at Draco. He was kneeling beside his sister, clutching her weak body in his hands, a few tears pouring down his face, 'she might be dead!'

'Excuse me, excuse me...' Hermione whispered to several students, pushing past them to get closer to the event.

'It shows how bloody pathetic you are, Malfoy – casting curses and people weaker than you!'

'It's not a matter of strong or weakness – it's the fact that she deserved it!'

'Ginny...' Hermione whispered to herself. Now that she was closer, she could see that she had turned very pale, and looked extremely weak. Whatever Malfoy's curse had been, it must have been extremely strong.

'What on EARTH is going on?!' A snidely voice emerged, and in came Snape at the most perfect moment as ever.

Snape had barged through the crowd of spectators to see what the matter was, to find Draco with his wand at the ready, Ginny collapsed in Fred's arms, George and Ron by both of her sides, and Harry with his wand pointing directly back at Draco.

'Mr. Malfoy, perhaps you can shed some light on this?' Snape looked at him expectantly, yet seeming very contented with him.

'Well, sir,' Draco began calmly, lowering his wand, 'I was just happily minding my own business, you know, walking around and stuff, when _Potter_,' Draco said Harry's name with a great sense of distaste and hatred, 'stormed up to me and demanded a duel. Of course, sir, I am perfectly aware that duels are not permitted in schools grounds, and seeing as I have no reason to harm Potter, I refused. But you know what people have been saying at him, sir, for the past year or so, he's completely off his rocker! Anyway, he denied to accept that I had refused and instantly tried to curse me. Sadly, Potter's curse rebounded onto Weasley's sister, here, which left me no choice but to –'

'Is this true, Potter?!' Snape demanded.

'NO! That is NOT true!' Harry shouted back at him, nostrils flaring and face red hot with anger. 'Malfoy was the one who stormed up to us and –'

'I have had ENOUGH of your lies, Potter! There is no reason as to why I should distrust Mr. Malfoy, here, yet there is plenty of reason to distrust you. You have lied to me for far to long!' Snape snapped.

'HE'S NOT LYING!' Ron yelled in utter resentment, 'MALFOY WAS THE ONE WHO BLOODY WELL CURSED HER!'

'Oh, really, what proof do you have?' Snape retorted.

'The fact that he's bloody well lying and you know it!' Fred screamed.

'Don't listen to them, sir,' Malfoy said innocently, 'they're all mad. Ask Crabbe and Goyle if you like, they saw it happen.'

'I fully believe you, Mr. Malfoy; I have no doubts that you are telling the truth. Was there anyone else who participated in this?'

'Yes, sir, that batty Weasley twin who –'

'Don't you DARE bring me into this!' Fred yelled once more, still clutching Ginny tightly to himself.

'You will let him finish, boy!' Snape hissed at Fred.

'As I was saying, sir,' Malfoy continued, 'once this poor, unfortunate girl had instantly fallen unconscious due to Potter's carelessness, they had no choice but to try and shovel the blame onto so that they could escape being found out. Weasley here began shouting obscene language at me, which made me feel rather discomfited, as would never dare insult them, sir.' Draco said sarcastically.

'Well, I think I've heard to enough to realise the seriousness of this incident. Thank you for telling me this, Mr. Malfoy, I will see to it that these boys, that includes you, Ronald and George Weasley, are severely punished – _immediately_! As for the girl, if you would be so kind as to escort her to the hospital wing, Draco, I would be truly grateful. We can't have..._distressed _students, who are likely to cause serious uproar, taking her. After all, it was Mr. Potter here who caused this girl injury.' He looked at Harry, snarling, yet smirking at him

'Of course, sir.' Draco said angelically.

Draco shoved his wand into his pocket and reached to grab Ginny from Fred, but when he tried -

'Don't you bloody well touch her! You were the one who did this!' Fred screamed, 'AAAH!' He suddenly winced. Snape had sent a jinx towards Fred, which made him let go of Ginny immediately. Fred fell unto his back on the ground, looking as if he was glued to the spot. The other were all so frightened, they dare not say a word.

Draco smirked at Fred as he saw his weakness, and just as he bent down to take Ginny, he whispered into his ear 'This isn't the last of it yet, Weasley.' and progressed to take Ginny to the hospital wing, taking her as a bundle in his arms and proceeding to the castle entrance.

'As for you four, we'll settle a severe punishment in my office immediately.'

- - - -

**WHACK! **Fred slammed the wall of the common room as hard as he could after lunch that day, raging with all his might.

'What is it?' Hermione said, slightly worried as Fred, George, Harry and Ron entered the common room, having been speaking to Snape for the entire of lunch.

'I'm going to get that bastard! I'll kill him – and don't think I won't, I bloody well will!' Fred shouted at the top of his voice, yet again slamming the wall.

'Calm it, mate!' Ron shouted, grabbing his brother by the shoulders and forcing him onto the sofa.

'Get off me!' He yelled back, pushing himself of the sofa and beginning to pace the room furiously.

'You can't kill him if I get there first!' George said through gritted teeth, enclosing his anger, leaving it to boil inside him.

'Fred – just sit down!' Ron shouted once more at Fred, trying to force him down once more onto the sofa.

'He knew- he _knew _Malfoy bloody did it!' Harry shouted, 'Ginny could be dead for all he bloody cares!'

Fred suddenly collapsed onto the sofa, his anger erupted into tears of frustration, burying his face into his hands and occasionally running his hands through his hair. Everyone else fell silent, looking at each other in worry. Hermione wished she knew what was going on.

'Fr- Fred? W – what happened?' Hermione asked, stuttering.

At first, Fred didn't reply, he merely continued to sob. You could see the anger in his body language, the way he fidgeted and determinedly fiddle with his hands.

'P – Percy...' He finally whispered.

'What?' Hermione said suddenly, her heart racing faster than ever before. Had they found out? Surely not! No-one else knew!

'We – we have detention with Percy for three weeks – plus some errands around the castle.' George said, speaking on behalf of his brother.

'And – Snape said the only reason he didn't expel me was because he knew what Dumbledore would say...' Fred continued, 'Personally, I'd rather be expelled than spend three weeks with that incompetent bastard.'

'Oh...' Hermione whispered, not really knowing what to say.

'We can't even go to Hogsmeade now because of him!' Ron moaned.

'And we're not even allowed to see Ginny in the hospital wing because Snape thinks Harry did it – but he lied, he bloody well lied!' George said.

'But Ginny's okay, isn't she?' Hermione asked, slightly worried.

'She's alright, but not brilliant. She was unconscious.'

'That – that's awful...' Hermione whispered once more, feeling as if she wanted to cry. Their family was seriously messed up, yet Snape, in his arrogance, decided to continue its activities.

'He's going to give us absolute hell...' George whispered.

'HELL?!' Fred suddenly screamed at the top of his voice, breaking out of his shell of self-concealment. He then pushed himself off of the sofa and began to storm the room furiously. 'He knows, George! He bloody knows! That's why he –'

'Knows what?' Hermione said suddenly, not really thinking. But Fred ignored her, as if he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

'I'm leaving!' He yelled once more, suddenly dashing for the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

'Woah!' George yelled back, dashing after him and blocking the door.

'Just calm down, mate!' Ron shouted after Fred, becoming slightly worried.

'STOP TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!' Fred suddenly turned around, yelling as much as he could before. Then he turned back to George, and his voice completely changed, he went into the quietest whisper he could manage. 'He's told him – I know it...and – and I think Snape thinks it – it was me...'

'Knows what, Fred?!' Ron continued to shout; he'd obviously heard him quite clearly.

But Fred, once again, didn't reply. Hermione, nor the the others, had ever seen Fred in such a state.

Suddenly, the most worrying thing of all to the others was that Fred erupted into hysterical tears, sort of an exaggerated whimper, but it was obvious he truly was crying.

'George - ' Ron said in a lower voice, trying to get closer to them, but George gave a warning look at Ron, which told him to stay away. Fred's head fell onto George's shoulder, hysterically sobbing into it; mere seconds later, he collapsed onto the floor, weeping more than he had ever done before. George bent down to attend to him, grasping his underarms with his hands and placing an arm over his shoulder.

'Are you alright, mate?' Ron suddenly asked, seeming extremely concerned, even frightened.

'Of course he's not alright, you twat!' George spat at him, opening the door that leads to the boys' stairs. Everyone else looked at each other in astonishment; how could everything have gone so badly?

Something suddenly clicked inside Hermione: the summer, when Fred had been crying and ripping up photos of his brother, the fact that Ginny had told her something had gone bizarrely wrong between Fred and Percy, Mr. Weasley telling them to take care of Fred, as he'd been affected the most by his departure, and now this, Fred being in the worst state they could possibly imagine. She wondered, what if it's all to do with the same thing? What if this 'incident' between Fred and Percy related to it? She knew something was going it, it was quite obvious, but why was it all so secretive? Why was Fred so hysterical? Why was George the only one who knew?

George entered the dormitory stairs, still clutching Fred, and closed the door behind him, leaving the others completely perplexed in the common room.

George suddenly released his brother, grabbed both of his shoulders and pushed him with his back against the wall.

'You've got to calm yourself!' George whispered frantically at him, 'They're all bloody suspicious!'

'Who cares?!' Fred spat, on the verge of a very loud whisper, 'Let them know! Perhaps that way they'll all realise what a bastard he is!'

'Everyone hates him, anyway, Fred!' George whispered frantically once again.

'No – no they don't!' Fred sobbed once more, coughing slightly due to the excessive flem in his throat.

'What d'you mean by that?' George asked, confused.

'I – I can't tell you!' Fred gasped for breath.

'Of course everyone hates him – you know I've never forgiven him for what he did to you!'

'I know! But you're the only one who knows! I mean – I mean someone else!'

'Who?!' George said frustratedly, as he was getting impatient.

Fred didn't reply instantly, he was still gasping breath, and he was sobbing so much he didn't know if he could manage to produce the words.

'Who, Fred?!' George said a bit louder, becoming more and more impatient.

Fred took another deep breath, then said quietly, as if to himself, 'Hermione...'

A/N – Ooooh dear, their secret has been revealed, and they haven't even been seeing each other that long! How did Fred find out? How will George react? What will happen to Hermione, now? Find out in the next chapter!


	11. A Promise to Keep

Chapter 11 – A Promise to Keep

George gaped at Fred in confusion, as if he were speaking another language. He didn't say a word, simply stood in deep thought, staring at him as if to say 'you're bloody off you're rocker'.

'I – I saw them – saw them in Hogsmeade last night – t-together!' Fred sobbed once more.

'WHAT?' George suddenly shouted, without meaning to.

'Shhh!' Fred whispered frantically, forcing his hand over his brother's mouth.

'Did you see that, though? It was bloody brilliant!' Lee Jordan said to a boy with chestnut hair, opening the door to the stairs and suddenly receiving a fright seeing the twins. 'Oh, er – sorry,' Lee said to them, looking at them suspiciously.

'It's alright, we were just going,' George said furiously, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him back into the common room. The others, by now, were gathered on the sofas, seemingly immersed in conversation.

'Something's obviously wrong, why won't he bloody tell us?' Ron whispered to them. He suddenly turned to see them, and looked rather guilty when seeing Fred's tear-soaked face once again. Fred knew they'd obviously been talking about him.

'Fred – Fred – hey, where are you going?' Ron said, standing up in an attempt to greet them.

'Nowhere,' George said through gritted teeth, dragging his brother towards the exit.

'Look, mate – if you just tell us what's –' Ron said, but it was too late, George and Fred had already departed the common room in an instant.

'We need to go somewhere where no-one will hear us,' George said, still grasping his brother's hand.

A few minutes later, after being pulled about the castle, they finally reached the Room of Requirements. As soon as George took one step near it, the wall revealed the door instantly; after all, he was in desperate need of it. Checking that no-one was around, they stepped inside. 'Tell me everything.' George said.

For the next ten minutes, Fred explained how he'd been in Hogsmeade that night, waiting for Angelina in a quiet area of Hogsmeade. He explained how he had to hide from being seen by them, and was absolutely sure it had been Percy and Hermione.

'I _know _it was them.' Fred said, 'I heard them talking and I just knew it!'

'I'm going to _kill _him!' George said angrily after hearing the story, 'I really am! That bloody bastard has hypnotised her!'

'No – George – wait!' But George was already out of the door. It was ironic that Fred had been told to calm down earlier, but now George was the one with his knickers in a twist. Fred dashed after him, running as fast as he could to catch up, continuously shouting 'Stop!'

George ran onto the second floor, down the corridor. He was outside Percy's bedroom, wand at the ready.

'George, STOP!' Fred screamed after him. But it was too late, the door had been kicked open.

By the time Fred reached the room, he found that everything had been tossed onto the floor by George. Everything was a complete mess. Luckily, though, Percy wasn't there.

George ran out of the room, ignoring his brother, despite his constant shouts for him to refrain his actions.

He ran further and further down different corridors, like a wild animal hunting for its pray. Fred was running out of breath and struggling to keep up with him, and there was obviously no way he could persuade him to stop. He had to do it.

But – Filch would go mad!

But then again, did he want them to get in more trouble with Percy?

Whilst running, he pulled out his wand from his jacket, pointed it at his brother and shouted 'Petrificus Totalus!'. The light zoomed all the way down the corridor in an instant, until it thwacked George on the back and sent him flying over.

Oh, if Filch found out he'd been doing magic in the corridors...

He dashed to his brother, now splayed motionless on the floor, and knelt beside him. Now was the opportunity to talk some sense into him.

'Listen to me, George! You can't get us into anymore shit!' Fred whispered to him emphatically. 'And I know that neither of us likes it here, especially with him around, but if we get expelled, we'll probably be thrown out by Dad, too!'

Fred felt slightly strange talking to an expressionless face, knowing that someone was actually in there. He didn't stop talking there, 'We can't just go spreading this around to people. I personally hate the bastard for it, but we don't even know that much about it yet, so if we eventually have to kill him, at least let us have some evidence! And you can't chase him anyway 'cause you know he's better than you!'

George managed to let a groan escape, and said, mumbling, 'buh ee's a praht!'

'What?'

'Hee's aaaa prahht!'

'I know he's a bloody prat, you prat!'

'Shuh uph!' George managed to give the tiniest hint of a laugh.

'Look, I'm not going to put a counter-curse on you unless you promise not to –'

'Awrigh! Awrigh! I whon'!

'Good,' And Fred pointed his wand at his twin, mumbled some words and George sprang back into life again.

Fred took hold of George's hand and pulled him up.

'God! That bloody well hurt, Fred!' George moaned.

'Don't be a prick. Now come on before Snape sees that's we're not wallowing in self-pity about our detention tonight.'

'Five, four,' Fred observed the ticking hands on his watch as he sat in the Great Hall that evening, 'three, two, one,' In synchronisation, each of their heads swept comically to face the double doors. The very moment after Fred had said 'one', Percy Weasley entered the hall.

'You're getting good at this, Fred.' Ron laughed.

'Must be natural talent.' Fred bragged.

'You're childish, all of you!' Hermione pontificated.

'Oh come on, Hermione, lighten up a bit! It's what we need after today!' Harry said.

'Are you sure, Harry?' George asked, 'I thought we had quite an average day, actually. You know, us fighting with Malfoy, Ginny being put in the hospital unconscious and us not being allowed to see her, getting a detention with our wonderful – OW!' For Ron had just slammed his foot down on George's foot as Percy strutted past, being an ignoramus as usual. Once he'd walked far enough away so that it wasn't possible for him to hear, George whispered, 'That's the second time I've been –' Suddenly though, he paused, remembering that the reason he had been injured by his brother for the first time that day was to do with Hermione.

'Second time you've been what?' Harry asked.

'Oh – um – I've forgotten what we were talking about...'

'What?' Harry asked, slightly confused.

'What?' George repeated, trying to divert the conversation.

'So –' Fred came to the rescue, speaking quickly, 'talking of food –'

'We weren't talking of food,' Ron said.

'Great spaghetti, isn't it?' Fred said, ignoring Ron. In fact, he though the spaghetti tasted vulgar.

'Yeah, it's alright, I s'pose,' Ron said bluntly. 'Why are you two acting so weird?'

'We're not acting weird!' George protested.

'Then stop –'

_Ding, ding, ding _came the sound of a spoon tapping against glass. It was sourced from Dumbledore.

Everyone ceased their conversations and turned to look at him.

'I'm sorry to interrupt you all,' he began, 'but now that you're all here, I have a rather important announcement to make.

'You may remember that at the end of the summer holidays, I told you all that Professor Weasley here would be part of the teaching staff here at Hogwarts. Now that he'd been teaching here a few weeks, I have some very good news.

'As you all know, we lost yet another Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher last year,'

Giggles and whispers broke out in the room, but Dumbledore ignored it, 'and Professor Snape has had to be teaching Potions and Defence Against the Darks Arts together as a combination. Well, I'm pleased to say that won't be happening anymore.' He smiled.

Harry, Ron, George and Fred, however, did not.

'Oh _bugger_!' Fred whined.

'Professor Weasley will now be taking up the post of the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, so that, hopefully, it will be a lot easier for you to learn the subject and not get it confused with Potions.'

George slammed his head on the table.

Hermione smiled up at Percy, who turned to look at her, winked, then looked back at Dumbledore again.

'So, if you'd all like to applaud with me, let's give an official welcome to our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher!' Dumbledore beamed, beginning to clap.

The applause in the room was neither enthusiastic and tedious. It was simply a few claps. And that was it. The only people who didn't clap, however, were George, Fred, Ron and Harry. Hermione did.

'Why are _you _clapping?' Fred asked snidely, wishing he could shout at her, wishing he could tell her he knew her secret.

'The least you could do is show a _little _dignity,' Hermione sighed.

'_Dignity_?' Fred said bemusedly. 'But –'

'When's our detention?' Harry asked, cutting Fred off.

'Half seven, I think.' George said

'Twenty minutes until we face the wraths of hell.' Ron groaned.

And soon it came. Within ten minutes they finished their meal, and bidding Hermione goodbye, Harry, Ron Fred and George trundled up the stairs to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, where Percy had not yet arrived.

'You're getting like Hermione you know, Ron – making us arrive on time for everything.' Harry said

'Ha! Nice one, Fred!' George began to snigger.

Harry and Ron turned to see a giant pewter beaker, which Fred had taken from Percy's desk, being filled with what appeared to be custard from Fred's wand. With a flick the beaker began to float to the top of the half open door, resting unsturdily.

'Fred, don't!' Ron protested.

'What?' Fred said innocently. 'He likes custard.'

'Not in that context,' Harry mumbled.

After Fred had returned his wand, George walked over to the desk and began to rummage through the drawers.

'Ha! He reads 'Wizard's Weekly'!' George roared with laughter. 'What else has he got in here? A book of antidotes, a –'

'Ahem!' Percy burst into the room, but the beaker of custard kept its balance and merely wobbled, a look of disappointment filling Fred's face. 'I don't know what you intend to find in my desk, Mr Weasley, but I certainly hope what you did find was amusing.'

Instantly George scurried back to his desk next to Fred, feeling like a rebellious child.

'Oh, and next time you feel it necessary to rampage my bedroom, I would appreciate it if you used the door-handle and not your fists. Now...' With a flick of Percy's wand a set of books floated from the shelves and in front of them.

'Page forty-nine. Gracelinx potion, for beauty. Read it and answer the questions.'

'That's it?' Asked Fred.

'Yes, Mr Weasley.'

'Well, Professor_ Weasley_, we studied this last year.' Fred sneered back.

'And I've taken six detentions already this year, so you're not the only repetitive wizard in the world.'

'That's it.' Fred stood up and made for the exit. 'This is a pile of –'

'Come back here, please, or I'll report you to Professor Snape.' Percy sneered.

'Oooh, I'm petrified. Please, please, anything b-b-but Professor Snape!' Fred said sarcastically, turning again. Quite blatantly he'd forgotten the custard he'd placed at the top of the door, and he flung the door open, an instant _splat _fell onto his head.

Percy stifled a laugh, and there was no denying the amusement on his face.

'I'm under the impression that was intended for me.' Percy put on his serious face again, although Fred was frozen to the spot in complete shame. 'Fifty points from Gryffindor.'

'What?' Ron moaned. 'But it's your own house!'

'_Was_, Mr Weasley.'

'Are you intentionally acting like a prat?' Ron asked.

'Another five points from Gryffindor for insulting a member of staff. Now, either you sit down, Fred, or you're taken kicking and screaming to Professor Snape, who I'm sure could substitute you for a steamed sponge pudding.'

and through them zoomed Peeves, dragging someone, who looked in great pain, by the collar.

'Let me go, you idiot!' Draco Malfoy shouted at the top of his voice.

'What was that? You want to go higher?' Peeves said sarcastically.

'No!'

But it was too late, Peeves zoomed at top speed to the ceiling and started floating around in circles, still holding Draco by the collar. He started screaming like a girl.

By now, the entire hall was staring at the event in either amazement or fear. Fred, George, Ron and Harry, however, began to snigger, putting all their effort into not bursting out into fits of laughter.

'Peeves! Release him at once!' Snape got to his feet and pointed his wand at the ghost, looking extremely infuriated.

'What was that, Snape? I didn't quite catch that!' Peeves shouted.

'I said release him at once!'

'Okay then!' A cheeky smile began to broaden on Peeves's face, and in that split second Snape realised he'd said the complete wrong thing.

'No – I meant –'

But Draco had already been dropped from the ceiling, screaming at the top of his voice.

The twins couldn't contain it anymore, they shrieked with laughter as he plummeted down from the top of the hall. Everyone glared at them.

Before Malfoy was just about to hit the floor, Snape flicked his wand and he stopped, literally a few millimetres from the floor's surface. Several seconds later, he dropped with a tiny _thud_, unharmed.

Snape rushed up to him and said 'Draco? Draco, are you alright?'

Draco, however, leapt up and began to shriek at the ghost who'd dropped him.

'You just wait until my father hears about this! You'll be out of here!'

'Ooooh, and what's Daddy going to do? Kill me?' Peeves replied.

'Peeves!' Snape pointed his wand at the ghost.

'This boy, _Sir_,' Peeves said smugly, floated down the Snape's level, 'put Ginny Weasley in a serious condition in the hospital wing. I saw it! He cast a really bad spell on her!'

'Ah, I see...' Snape said, and then, unexpectedly, stormed over to Fred Weasley, grabbed him by the collar and spat in his face, shouting, 'Did you set him up to this?'

'What? No!'

Snape then threw him by his shirt onto the floor.

'Severus!' Dumbledore shouted from the staff table, yet there was a sense of calm in his voice.

'He's telling the truth this time! It was all me!' Peeves said. For once in his life (well, death actually), Peeves was being honest.

'Keep quiet!' Snape shouted, pointing his wand at the helpless Fred.

Snape raised his wand and began to mutter a spell, Fred began to panic, when –

'Wait!' Percy stood up and shouted.

Snape's wand fell limp, and he looked at the thinning, ginger haired boy at the staff table.

'I'll deal with him, Severus.' Percy continued.

Snape paused, knowing deep down that he was right. Once again, someone had snatched an opportunity from him to permanently injure his favourite pupil.

'Very well,' Snape sighed, and Fred stood up.

And as if nothing had happened, Snape walked back to the staff table, in exchange for Percy.

He strutted down the hall smugly,


End file.
